Twelve Months Of Bethan
by MBAV fan66
Summary: Twelve related ONE-SHOTS of Ethan and Benny celebrating their favorite holiday for each month. WARNING: Be prepared for an overload of the Bethan feels and lots and lots of adorkable fluff, as well! ;)
1. January

**A/N: Hey, guys! It's me, MBAV fan66! And who's ready for a new Bethan fic?! :)**

 **So, let me explain some more about how this fic will work. So, basically it's a series of one-shots that all relate to one another about Ethan's and Benny's relationship together as a couple over the months. They will all take place on or around a holiday that we mostly associate with that month. Of course, since I live in America the holidays will be American holidays. And I'll be updating this fic once, every month. Probably on or around the holiday that the chapter will be about. Does that make any sense? I hope so because I sort of suck at explaining things very well. Lol! :P**

 **And they are both are Freshman in this, meaning that they are still 15 years old since the whole Lucifractor thing already happened, which according to the episodes I think took place sometime after October because of the Halloweird episode happening before The Date To End All Dates Part 1 & 2\. But it will end with them being Sophomores and 16 years old. You'll see as it get's further along. I'm sure. ;)**

 **Anyways, this month's holiday and chapter will be New Year's Day in January! And in this chapter is where we will see all the Bethan magic begin. :)**

 **So, I hope you enjoy it and follow along, as we get to see Ethan's and Benny's favorite moments for each month!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own My Babysitter's A Vampire or it's characters or the holidays mentioned.**

* * *

 _ **~ January ~**_

 _Holiday: New Year's Day_

 _Chapter Title: When Our Love First Began_

* * *

It was January first and the beginning of a new year. That very morning, when he woke up, Ethan was very determined to tell his big time crush just how he exactly felt about them. He was nervous, but also he couldn't wait to finally get out all of his pent-up feelings about this very special person in his life. He just hopes that they feel the same way about him or that it doesn't ruin their friendship together.

After getting dressed in his best, but not too nice looking, clothes and brushing his teeth, he headed downstairs to quickly eat his breakfast that his mom had prepared that morning. Once he was done eating, he immediately set out to his destination with confidence in his heart. He was ready to do this and _nothing_ is gonna stop him.

* * *

As soon, as he reached the person in question front doorstep, all of his confidence had began to drain away from him and fear had begun to set in. Using what little confidence he still had left, he knocked on the door.

All kinds of thoughts began to start racing through the poor seer's mind, now. Thoughts like _"How will they react when I tell them?"_ and _"I hope they like me back,"_ and even _"God! What if they hate me, after this and don't want to be my friend anymore!"_ All these thoughts had started to make him freak out and panic on the inside.

Soon the front door swung wide open to reveal the very person, who was making Ethan really nervous, right about now.

"Hey, E! What's up?! And happy New Year!" greeted the person at the door, with a bright and cheery smile on his face.

Ethan felt his heart flutter when he saw them smiling at him. He couldn't help, but to return the smile back. "I-I'm good! Th-thanks for asking, Benny!" he greeted back, happily. He could kick himself right abour now, for being such a stuttering idiot in front of his best friend like that.

Benny frowned concernedly at his best friend when he heard him stutter. "Gee, Ethan! You must be really cold or something? Quick! Come on in, before you freeze to death!" urged Benny in concern, as he ushered Ethan on in.

Ethan smiled politely at him and gave a 'thanks' for a reply, as he walked on in the house.

After shutting the door, Benny spun around on his heels to face the seer. "So! What do I owe the honor to this visit?" he asked Ethan in a upbeat tone.

Ethan jumped a little in surprise at his question, but luckily Benny didn't notice it. "Uh..." he trailed uncertainly, as his eyes began to shift all over the room from nervousness. He silently debated about whether or not to just tell Benny how he felt about him or to just remain silent about it.

He saw the strange look that Benny was giving him, as he quickly just made something up. "I actually, just came over because I thought that you might of wanted to play some video games and spend the new year together, was all." he lied, as he let out a small awkward laugh.

Benny glared at him incredulously. "O-k...?" he drew out suspiciously, not sure if he was telling the truth or not. But brushing it off, he perked back up again. "Well, then let's get to it!" he beamed cheerfully. "You know I'm always up for a good gaming session with my best bud, E!" he added in enthusiastically, with a goofy smile on his face.

Ethan smiled back wearily at him, but was able to mask it to keep Benny from noticing it. And that smile that Benny had just given him...WOW! If he wasn't feeling so anxious right now, he probably would've fainted from all the swooning that he was feeling at that moment. But he remained conscious and stable, as he and Benny made their way up to Benny's room.

* * *

After about two hours of gaming, Benny couldn't take it anymore. It was obviously clear to him that there was something bothering Ethan because he had just beaten Ethan in Kick Fighters 2 for like the THIRD TIME, and he's _never_ been able to win against Ethan in that game, before. Like...EVER! So, it was obvious that Ethan was off his game for some odd reason. Ans a reason that Benny was determined to find out about, too.

Not to mention the strange way he sort of stalled when he asked him why he came over. And he couldn't _stand it_ whenever he saw his friend in such a stressed out and frazzled state of mind, like that. He knew how Ethan would much rather just kept his own problems to himself, rather than telling those closes to him about it because he didn't want them to worry over it as, as well. So, you pretty much had to _pry_ it out of him and luckily for him, Ethan was pretty easy to crack.

"Awe, man! It looks like you beat me again, B!" announced Ethan with a chuckle. "You must be getting pretty good at this game to be able to beat me so many times like that?"

"Ye-ah...?" replied Benny quietly, in dull tone. He then put his remote controller down and then turned to face his friend with a concerned look on his face. "Alright, E! Spill! I know that there's something on your mind that' been really bothering you, ever since you've got here!" demanded Benny worringly.

Ethan suddenly stiffened when he heard his stern, but worrying tone. He then began to shift around uncomfortably in his seat, as he slowly lowered his remote down as well.

"I don't know whatever gave the impression that there's something wrong with me, because I can guarantee you that there isn't." defended Ethan, trying to sound convincing.

And of course, being his best friend and the one person in this universe who knows him better than anybody else, except for maybe his family, Benny saw right through him.

"O-h, I don't know? Maybe the fact that I _just_ beat you in Kick Fighters 2 for like the... _third_ time today, is all!" pointed out Benny, as he stressed his point across in an obvious and snarky tone. "And I _never_ beat you in that game!" he added, frustratingly.

The seer flinched at his words, knowing that he was right and for being so stupid to think that his best friend wouldn't have noticed his distressed like state at the moment. So, now he really began to feel nervous once again.

"So, come on Ethan. Tell me what's the matter. I might be able to help you or at least make you feel more better about it." pleaded Benny in a more calmer tone now.

Ethan looked up at him meekly. As soon as his brown eyes met the green ones before him, he instantly felt bad about making Benny feel so concerned and worried about him. And whenever he looked into those green emeralds of his, he couldn't help but to get lost in them.

Ethan felt his cheeks begin to burn and snapping out of it, he felt really embarrassed for staring and for blushing at such an amazing sight that was his best friend's sparkling eyes and facial features. He quickly turned away from Benny shyly, covering his cheeks with his hands, while trying to hide his blush from his friend.

Benny smiled at his friend's action, but was still a bit confused as to just what was up with him, in the first place. Ethan then felt a gentle hand placed over his left shoulder, who he knew was Benny's, which made him shudder a bit in delight from the warm and reassuring contact. When he hesitantly looked back at him, Ethan saw that Benny was giving him a small and gentle smile.

That was enough to give him the courage that he needed to finally say what he's been meaning to tell him, ever since arriving here. So, when he turned his head back the other way, he took a deep and steady breath and then exhaled, to calm and sooth his jittery emotions.

When he turned his body back around to face him, Ethan couldn't bare to bring himself to look Benny in the eyes from the shame that he was feeling. "Ok, Benny. I'll tell you, if you really want to know." spoke up Ethan, finally.

Benny placed a hand over Ethan's, which rested upon his leg, and smiled softly at him. "I do, Ethan." he said sweetly to him. "And hopefully it's not about you just letting me win three times in a row on Kick Fighter 2, _just_ to boost my ego!" he then added in jokingly.

Ethan lightly chuckled at his funny joke, but shook his head 'no' in response.

A grin then appeared on Benny's face, but it soon quickly died away to a very worried frown. "Oh, no! Please, tell me that you're not moving away, E?! Are you?!" asked Benny suddenly, as began to raise his voice some in a panicky tone.

"I mean, you're my best friend Ethan! And I don't know what I'd do without you here in Whitechapel! I'd be lost without you! You're the only one around here who can actually keep sane around here! I mean, hanging out with Rory just by myself would wind up driving _insane_ being around him like that for too long! And as for the girls? Well, they just like to go off and do girlie things with each other, all the time!" rambled Benny frantically.

"Without you then things would just be boring and dull around here, and I'd be all alone without my best bud there to make it all more fun and interesting! I need you, E! You're like my little Jiminy Cricket! Always telling me what and what not to do, whenever I come up with one of my cock-a-mania ideas, sometimes!" ranted Benny some more, but he stopped once he heard Ethan laughing at him.

He looked over at him with a dumb and puzzled look on his face. "What's so funny, E? This a _life_ or _death_ situation, here! I can't lose my best friend in the entire world, just because he's moving far away!" stated Benny seriously to him.

Ethan laughed even harder now, at how scared and frantic Benny was getting over the wrong conclusion. "Relax, B! I'm not moving away or anything!" he chuckled.

Benny then let out a breath of relief after hearing that, but he was still puzzled by what it was that seemed to have Ethan so worried on the inside. "Ok. So, if it's not about that then...what?" he asked wanting to know.

Ethan stopped laughing and then looked back down at his hands in shame, as he began to twiddle his thumbs around nervously. He didn't say anything, whoever. Instead, he just sat there in slience.

"Ethan..." began Benny warningly, in a very concerned manner. He once again placed his hands over Ethan's, to stop the short teenager from fiddling with his fingers. This time however, a small blush began to spread across Ethan's cheeks, but he ignored it. "I'm sure that whatever it is that you have to tell me, can't be _all_ that bad, can it?" pressed Benny considerately, in a caring and kind way.

"It depends, really." replied Ethan, finally speaking up from his quiet behavior.

Benny just gave him a confused look. "What do you mean?" he asked curiously.

He let out a heavy sigh, afraid of what he's about to tell his best friend next. "Well...you see, there's this... _friend_ , that I like..." Ethan began reluctantly.

Benny cocked his head to the side a bit in confusion, as he looked at him curiously. "A friend?" he repeated back curiously. Benny wasn't quite sure were Ethan was going with this.

Ethan nodded slowly. "Uh-huh. And I really, really like them...Like a LOT." he replied meekly.

"Oh." was all Benny said simply in response, almost sounding as if he was slightly hurt. "Well, do you know if they feel the same way as you do?" he asked kindly.

Ethan didn't say anything, he only just shrugged, not knowing if they do feel the same or not. "Do they even _know_ how you feel about them, Ethan?" asked Benny, looking at his shy friend intently.

The seer just shook his head 'no' in reply, but then paused for a second as if thinking about it. "At least I don't think they've figured it out, yet? I haven't really mention my strong feelings towards them, yet actually." answered Ethan sullenly. "To be honest, I'm a bit scared to tell them." he confessed honestly, looking up at Benny with ashamed eyes.

Benny looked at him perplexingly. "Well, why haven't you?" he asked Ethan.

"I don't know." sighed out Ethan, disappointingly.

He kind of felt like a coward for being so afraid to tell Benny the truth about his feeling for him. It sort of seemed silly in Ethan's mind, really. He's came face-to-face with evil vampires, a scornful siren, a vengeful tree spirit, a crazy power hungry wizard, zombified teachers and adults, a soul sucking witch, and many other supernatural bad guys. All of which he was scared of at the time, but none of those things seemed as scary as telling your _best friend_ since childhood that you like him as more than just a friend.

But he had to do it. It was a promise that he had made to himself. His New Year's resolution to himself for the new year, after all.

Benny sat there waiting for Ethan to go on, which he did. "I guess I'm just afraid that they'll hate me and want to stop being my friend once I tell them. And I don't know if I can live with myself if they do." he confessed truthfully, but sadly.

"Ethan." started Benny sternly, but gently to him as he stared at him with kind green eyes that also held a bit of determination in them. "You need to tell them how you feel or else you'll never know how they'll _truly_ feel about it. I mean, it's better to know than it is to not to know. Am I right?" advised Benny in a sincere tone.

Ethan stared at him for a minute, but then looked down again. "I-I guess so..." he replied quietly. "It's actually, my resolution for this year." he admitted shyly, blushing lightly.

"Well, you better get to it, then! I've heard that not completing a New Year's resolution, will mean that the rest of the new year will go badly for you." chirped Benny happily with a smile.

That had brought a small smile to Ethan's face and a chuckle with it. "Benny! That's only superstition! I highly doubt that if you don't complete your resolution, that it'll bring you bad luck for the rest of the year!" stated Ethan, playfully.

Benny shrugged carelessly, with his hands up in the air as if he wasn't so sure. "Hey! You never you! Especially in this town. Am I right?" joked Benny, humorously. They then shared a laugh together, before Benny finally spoke again. "Besides, I'm sure Sarah will be _thrilled_ to hear that you still like her, after that disastrous first date that you two had." chuckled out Benny.

Ethan suddenly stopped laughing and his happy facial expression fell into a frown, as his face paled a little in fear. Benny was still laughing and hadn't realized that Ethan had stopped, yet. "Uh...It's not Sarah that I like, Benny." stated Ethan in a hushed tone, that was barely a whisper, as he looked down in shame.

The spellmaster immediately stopped laughing when he heard this, and looked at the seer with a stunned and baffled look. "If it's not Sarah, then who else can it be, Ethan?" wondered Benny with a raised brow.

Ethan didn't dare look him in the eyes, as he sat there in silence for a minute again, embarrassed. He was getting really anxious again and could feel his own heart beating a mile a minute as if he had just ran a marathon. He started to shift around a bit uncomfortably and felt like he could faint from an overload of anxiety, at the moment.

Benny saw Ethan's actions and began to grow worried for him. He's never seem him look like this before and it was very unsettling to sit there and watch, as his best friend looked like he could pass out at any minute. It almost looked as if he was having a panic attack. So, he did the only thing he knew would help calm his dear friend's nerves down. He scooted closer to Ethan and wrapped his arms around him in a comforting hug.

Ethan was very surprised by his action and didn't know how to react. It sort of just caught him off guard.

"It's ok, to tell me, E. I won't laugh at you or get mad or anything. Just...relax. Ok? I hate seeing you so worked up or freaked out over things like this, Ethan." said Benny in a genuine and sympathetic tone.

Still stunned, Ethan still didn't know what to do, but hearing Benny say those words, along with the hug, had made him feel more better and calmer, now. Ethan smiled a bit, as Benny leaned back ending the hug. He too had a smile on his face, just at the sight of seeing his best bud smiling again.

"There's that pretty smile that I like to see on you!" praised Benny fondly, as he blushed lightly from what he just said to Ethan.

Ethan blushed too, from the kind words. Feeling more at ease now, Ethan was finally ready to tell him the truth. "Ok. So, this mystery crush of mine isn't really a girl." he hinted subtly to Benny.

Benny looked at him in surprise. "So, it's a _guy_?" he asked incredulously. Ethan nodded, bashfully. "So, you're... _gay_?" questioned Benny cautiously. Ethan just shook his head 'no'. "Actually, I'm bi." he stated, shyly.

"O-h!" replied the spellmaster, drawing out the 'O' sound. "Well, I'm cool with that!" beamed Benny happily with a smile.

Ethan blinked a few times in disbelief with his mouth hung open. "You are?" replied Ethan, incredulously to him.

Benny just rolled his eyes at him. "Of course, E! You're my best friend! Why would I care if you're straight, or gay, or even bi?! You'll still be my best friend, no matter what gender you're into!" stated Benny, as if it was obvious with a playful chuckle at the end.

Ethan was glad to hear him say that as it brought some relief to him, but there was still that nagging question of, ' _Would he still feel the same once he found out that it was him that I was crushing on?',_ in the back of his mind asking himself constantly.

"So, dude! Tell me just who _is_ this lucky mystery crush of your's, that seems to of captured your heart, _my friend_?" asked Benny intriguingly, snapping the seer out of his thoughts.

"Well, um...uh...um..." rambled Ethan nervously, causing Benny to smile at him.

Benny giggled and then moved close to Ethan's ear with a smug and knowing look on his face. "It's ok, E. I know. And if I would've known sooner, then I would of asked you out a _long_ time ago." he whispered teasingly and chuckling some, as he leaned back away from Ethan's ear.

Ethan's body went rigid at his words and a slight shiver spread throughout his body at feeling Benny's breath on his ear like that. He had a very shocked expression in his face, as he looked at the still grinning spellmaster before him.

"H-h-how did you know?!" he finally asked, in astonishment and surprise.

"Well, to answer your question. I only just realized it, right now actually." answered Benny nonchalantly. Ethan just sat there staring at him with wide eyes. "I mean, it wasn't really too hard to figure out really. As soon as you came over here, I immediately already suspected that something was up because you usually don't just show up here unannounced, unless it was something really important." he began simply.

Ethan nodded. "And then after _finally_ getting you to spill your guts as to why you seemed so stressed out, I started to put things together. That's when I realized that the person who you liked must of been me." finished explaining Benny, as if it was no big deal with a simple wave of his hand and closing his eyes for a second.

He then shot a quick peek back over to his friend, who was still very shocked by it all. "S-so, you're meaning to tell me that you're... _gay_ , as well?" asked Ethan disbelievingly, as he came out of his stupor. Benny nodded slowly, flashing him a toothy smile. "But since when?! Every time I always see you, you're always running around school flirting with every pretty girl you see!" stated Ethan, he still couldn't quite wrap his head around it.

"I'm actually more like you really. Bi. But I just never really acted upon it because the only guy that I was gay for was you, Ethan. But after seeing the way you always fawned over Sarah, I figured that there was no way that I could tell you, since it was obvious that you were straight. So, I just continued on with my pursuit of trying to get a hot chick to date me, instead." explained Benny.

"So, you've liked me ever since I started to crush on Sarah?" Ethan asked uncertainly.

"Yep!" he piped happily. "Actually, it was a little bit before we first met her, but after I saw how goo-goo eyed you were while staring at her in the hallway that day, I just decided to not tell you about it." Benny added, a bit embarrassed by it a little.

"I-I...I never knew." said Ethan quietly and surprisingly.

"So, since _when_ have you always had the hots for me? Eh, _Ethan_?" mused Benny playfully, with a cocky grin and a couple of light nudges to the said teen's side.

Ethan's cheeks turned a deep red color, as he looked away timidly. "Well...about the same with you, really. Maybe even a little bit longer than that. Say maybe...back in _8th grade_." he admitted ashamedly. When he looked at Benny he saw the surprised look on his face and smiled at how funny it was.

"But as soon as I saw Sarah and started crushing on her, I thought that maybe I could use that to my advantage in getting over what I felt for you. But as more and more time passed, I soon began to realize that my crush on Sarah had began to fade and my crush for you, instead, only grew. Especially, with all the awkward supernatural and nonsupernatural moments that we shared together that had happened." confessed Ethan modestly.

"But you still had that date with her while me and Rory were out looking for the Lucifractor, that one time?!" he stated questioningly to Ethan, with a curious brow raised.

"I know." he admitted simply. "But it wasn't until after the date, was when it finally hit me. After finally being able to go out with her was when I realized that there just wasn't that much of a spark between us. And when we _miraculously_ survived the explosion, I was more worried about you than I was about Sarah." confessed Ethan, getting bashful when he mentioned how worried he was.

"But what about Sarah? You guys had this whole misunderstanding about how you both thought that it was a mistake?" questioned Benny.

"After the whole thing with Stern was over, me and her had decided to talk about it. I told her how I really felt about the date and how I didn't think it was that big of a mistake. If anything it helped me realize the truth finally about myself." replied Ethan.

"I thought that she would hate me for saying that, but surprisingly she was really understanding about it. And had told me that she was glad that didn't change anything between us and that we're still friends, regardless if me and her don't have romantic feelings for each other." he explained.

Benny just sat there in shock, but he then smiled trying to hide his satisfaction of how not even 'little miss perfect,' Sarah could ever take his place in Ethan's heart more than he can. But Ethan saw the satisfactory grin on his face and gasped silently.

"Oh my god, Benny! You're totally thrilled that I chose you over Sarah! Aren't you?!" he asked shockingly, hitting Benny on the arm playfully.

Benny laughed. "Well, do you _blame_ me?! I mean, Sarah's a HOT primo babe of a vampire! And yet, you still find me more attractive than _her_!" he replied jokingly, as if it was obvious making Ethan just roll his eyes at him. "Plus, I was afraid that if you two _did_ started dating, then...we wouldn't get to hangout as much like we use to." he added sadly, looking down in hurt.

"Benny..." said Ethan quietly, sounding a bit remorseful.

But the spellmaster quickly shook his head and shook it off. He smiled happily at the seer once again. "But it's alright, though because those types of things sometimes just happen!" he chirped happily with a shrug. "Not to mention, now that I know _I'm_ the one who's always occupying your mind 24/7, then I'm even _more_ cool with it." he said smoothly and cockingly, wiggling his eyebrows at him teasingly.

"Benny!" shouted Ethan in embarrassment as he blushed, at his comment. The two broke out into laughter together.

"So!" blurted Benny. "Now, that we've finally got that out of the way and you've completed your New Year's resolution..." he began in a suggestive tone. He then scooted more closer to Ethan as he gave the shorter teen a seductive and flirtly grin. "How about we make it official and become what we've been _dreaming_ of would happen, a reality? _Hmm, Ethan_?" suggested Benny in a low husky voice, as he grew ever so closer to Ethan's face.

Ethan smiled lovingly, as he knew just what Benny was going to do and followed his lead. The two boys lips then met each other's, as they kissed enjoying the feel of the other's lips on their's, finally. It was a sweet and sensual kiss that only lasted for about a minute. They stared deeply into each other's eyes passionately.

"I would love that." replied Ethan happily with a loving smile on his face. Happy with his answer, Benny had went in for another sweet and loving kiss.

And on that day, not only was it a new month and a new year, but also the beginning of a new relationship between the two best friends.

* * *

 **A/N: And that's the first month of Bethan!**

 **Wasn't that just a sweet and charming and oh so very adorkable beginning? Lol! And there's only more Bethan to come! So, prepare yourselves for a whole lot of feels a happening! ;)**

 **By the way, Happy New Year's everybody! And I hope that you all have a wonderful start to the new year and that the rest of the year will bring you happiness!**

 **Until next time, which will be in February on Valentine's Day, I'll be seeing you all around! Bye! :)**


	2. February

**A/N: Hey, guys! It's me, MBAV fan66!**

 **And happy Valentine's Day to all you lovebirds (and non-lovebirds) out there! Lol! ;)**

 **So, it seems like everybody's quite enjoyed the last chapter, huh? So, I'm assuming that means the story is off to a good start since there's already 4 favorites and 4 follows to it. It makes me so happy! And besides, regardless of how well or quickly this story receives feedback, I was still planning on contuning it until the end, anyways. Especially, since the chapters are all written out ahead of time. Lol! :)**

 **So, this month we're focusing on Valentine's Day. Now, I don't know if any other countries celebrate this holiday or not? Or if they just sort of kind of do? But it doesn't really matter because this chapter is all about** _ **love**_ **! Especially, between one goofy spell master and one shy seer! :)**

 **Actually, even though we celebrate it by showing our loved ones that we love them, the holiday actually has a different meaning behind it. I'm not really sure about the details, but I do believe it has something to do with some guy, who's last man was Valentine and who was very important or something or another? I don't know. I think I'll have to Google it to find out really. Or you can, if you want to? But I just thought it was a very interesting little thing to know.**

 **Anyways! Enough about this holiday's origins! Let's get to some sweet and adorkable bethan romance! Shall we?! :)**

 **Shout outs:**

 **Bethan Forever- Of course, you would like it! Lol! I mean, it's another bethan story! Lol! But I'm still very glad and very honored to have you follow along to it. I know! Right?! I've been dying myself in finally getting it up and posted. You don't know hard it was in trying not to just say "screw it" and just post it early! But I held strong, my friend. And now it's finally here! Yep! You got that right! There's only more bethan feels to come! And thank you for following and favoriting the story! And as always, I'm very eagered to read your future reviews! Even they are a few days after the latest chapter's posting date! :)**

 **TiredOfBeingNice- *squeals like a little girl* I know! And the wait is finally over! *screams again* XD Lol! And yep! He sure is. Hopefully, I can keep the cockiness throughout the rest of it. I know of a couple of chapters where it might not shine in, but besides those I hope I can still keep that bit of cockiness, but not too much at the same time. It sort of adds the humor to the chapters. Anyways, I'm glad that you liked it and is looking foward to well...this chapter here! Lol! And obviously, to the rest still to come. And thank you for the favorite and follow on it, as well! :)**

 **Bye Felicia- Thank you for the favorite and follow on this story! :)**

 **LonelyNightz- Thank you for the favorite and follow on this story! And thank you for favoriting some of my other stories, as well! :)**

 **JadeGreenteaparty- Don't know if you're secretly following along with this story or not, but thank you for the favorite as an author and for liking my THREE-SHOT "Coming Out Of The Closet"! Just wanted to give you a little shout out for it because we all deserve a little 15 seconds of fame, don't we now? Lol! :P**

 **Austin and dez- Awe! *blushes* Thanks! *blushes some more* I'm glad that you really loved it so much. It totally makes my day when I get reviews like that! So, thanks again! And you're pretty great yourself, too! :)**

 **Raven-battle-miko- Thanks for deciding to follow along with this little story! I'm always happy to see another fan join along the journey that my story telling skills seem to provide. Lol! ;)**

 **Mickey8142- Awe! Thanks! :) I'm so happy that you like it so far. And sorry for disappointing you with there not being more for January's. Lol! But can you** _ **imagine**_ **how long this story would be, if I had made a one-shot for every single day for each month?! That's like...365 one-shots! Lol! *scratches head curiously in thought* Or would that be 367, since this year's a leap year? *shrugs* Oh, well! ;P But I did try and make February's really romantic for ya, though. :) Anyways, thanks for the review, favorite, and follow for this story! And for the favorite and follow on me as an author, too!**

 **snakeriverconspiracy- Thanks for the follow on the story! :)**

 **NerdOfEverything- Thank you for the follow and favorite on the story! :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own My Babysitter's A Vampire or it's characters or anything else from the show/movie mentioned in this story. But do own this story, it's chapter's plot, and anything not familiar to MBAV or any real world events/names or whatever. :P**

* * *

 _ **~ February ~**_

 _Holiday: Valentine's Day_

 _Chapter Title: The Day Of Love_

* * *

Benny was really excited about this month because it was Febraury, the month of _love_ according to him. And soon Valentine's Day would be coming up in a few days. He wanted to do something special for his boyfriend of one whole month, Ethan Morgan because this would be their first time ever celebrating the holiday as a couple.

He had already saved up enough money for what he had planned to do, thanks to having done a _lot_ of chores around the house for Grandma, to earn the money that he needed to make it all possible with. Now, all he had to do was start making the necessary preparations for the day. He felt all giddy and bubbly inside just thinking about it and he couldn't wait.

Meanwhile with Ethan, he was also very excited about the up coming holiday, as well. And he just knew that more than likely Benny was planning something very romantic for the holiday. So, for now he just decided to keep quiet about it and wait in see what his beloved dorky spellmaster had in store for him.

* * *

It was finally Valentine's Day and Ethan was feeling really down and sad because he had yet to of heard any special plans from Benny. In fact, Benny had been ignoring him all day it seemed, which really hurt his feelings.

He didn't care if they went out and did something big or not, all he just wanted to do was spend the entire day with his boyfriend, all curled up in his arms. He thought that maybe Benny had forgotten that today _was_ Valentine's Day, but then again who would forget such a day like that when it's basically plastered everywhere and is on every calendar?

Ethan sighed in disappointment and sadness, but he then heard his phone buzz. Pulling it out of his pocket, he checked it to see that it was a text from Benny.

 _ **"Hey! Come over to my place quickly!"**_ was all it said.

Curious and slightly worried that something was wrong, as in...a supernatural problem, most likely stemming from Benny screwing up another spell again or breaking into his Grandma's forbidden stuff again. He rolled his eyes at the thought and quicky texted back saying, _**"Be there in a bit."**_ and then he repocket his phone and went downstairs to grab his coat and then leave.

* * *

Minutes later, he had finally arrived at the Weir's. Unlike his boyfriend, who knocks first only to just let himself in without a response first if the door is unlocked anyways, Ethan knocked first and waited patiently for someone to answer. Soon enough someone answered. It was Mrs. Weir and it looked as if she was heading out to somewhere.

"Oh! Hello Ethan, dear!" she greeted polietly with a smile. "Benny had said that you would be over in a bit." said Mrs. Weir, already knowing why he's here. "He's in the dining room, I do believe?" she said next, sounding not so sure about it. "Anyways, I'll be heading out for a while myself. So, can you be a dear and make sure that he doesn't wind up blowing something up or from doing something stupid for me, would you?" she requested sweetly.

Ethan smiled politely at her and chuckled lightly at her fear of not being able to trust her grandson to be left alone at home all by himself without anyone there to keep an eye on him. If anyone was in need of a babysitter, it was him.

"Sure, Mrs. Weir! And thanks!" he answered nicely to her.

She gave him a smile and a small 'thank you' before heading out. Ethan entered the house after she had made her way through the doorway to leave. He shut the door behind him as he made his way towards the Weir's dining room.

* * *

Once he got there, he noticed how really dark the room was. It was so dark that he couldn't even see his hand in front of his face.

"Benny? Are you in here? You're Grandma told me that you were when she left." he asked cautiously calling out to him, but there was no answer.

"And why is it so dark in here? I can't even see where I'm going!" stated Ethan obviously, but once again there was no answer. Ethan was now starting to get worried. He didn't know why Benny wasn't answering him and it started to scare him, as he began to fear for the worse.

Suddenly, three white candlesticks sitting in a silver candelabra holder in the middle of the dining room table, lit up and illuminated the room in a soft glow of light. It surprised Ethan at first, but what really surprised him was what else had laid on the table, as well.

There was two china plates that sat opposite of each other, one on each end of the short table, which had rose petals spread all over it. On the plates was some sort of pasta dish. It looked to be like lasagna, Ethan's favorite. And next to the plates were wine glasses and a bottle setting between the glasses, which he hoped wasn't actual _real_ wine because they were both still under age to be drinking alcoholic beverages.

A low and romantic melody played quietly in the background, as he just stood there with his mouth open in shock and amazement. Suddenly, he felt two strong arms come up from behind him and wrap themselves around his waist. He heard a light chuckle in his ear as the person behind him, head came closer to his face.

"Happy Valentine's Day, my love!" spoke the person behind him in a soft and sexy voice, smiling. They then placed a sweet peck on Ethan's cheek, as they smiled and rested their head on his shoulder.

Ethan already knew who it was behind him and smiled lovingly, as a small blush spread across his face from the kiss on the cheek. "I can't believe you did all of this for me, Benny. Thank you!" thanked Ethan, still not believing it.

He turned around in Benny's arms so that he could face his wonderful boyfriend and placed his arms around his neck, as he leaned up a little, due to the height difference between the two, and kissed him on the lips passionately.

Benny tightened his hold on Ethan's waist to bring the seer more closer to his body, but not enough to hurt him. He deepened the kiss, as he kissed back.

They then broke the kiss, but stayed in each other's arms as they stared deeply into the other's eyes with love, getting lost in them. Shimmering emerald green into sparkling chocolate brown.

"We uh, better go and eat now, babe. The lasagna starting to get cold." pointed out Benny with a smile. "But before we do, this is for you my darling!" he added charmingly, as he reached behind his back and pulled out a red rose to offer to his boyfriend.

Ethan took the rose from his hand, which he figured Benny probably just used magic to create it because it was like one of Benny's favor spells to do, and brought the flower up to his nose to give a sniff. He enjoyed the wonderful aroma that it gave off, as he pecked his thoughtful boyfriend on the cheek and smiled.

Benny then led Ethan on over to the table set for two. And like the gentleman that Benny is, he graciously pulled out the chair for Ethan to take a seat in. Once he was seated, Benny pushed the chair in for him. He then picked up the bottle of what looked to be wine, up off the table out of a bucket of ice. Benny popped the corked on the bottle and proceeded to pour some of the red liquid into Ethan's wine glass, as Ethan set his lovely flower on the table.

Ethan then frowned at the beverage. "Benny, please tell me that isn't real wine that you're pouring, is it?" questioned Ethan in slight concern. "Because you _know_ that we're both still underage, _right_?"

Benny laughed a little at his statement. "Relax, E! It's wine, but it's _non_ alcoholic wine. So, don't worry about it." he then chuckled. "Don't tell me that Mr. Know-It-All didn't even know _that_?!" teased Benny playfully.

Ethan looked down embarrassingly with a sheepish smile and blush on his face, as he shook his head slowly to the side. After pouring some in his own glass, Benny took his place at the other empty chair, placing his napkin over his lap.

"So, tell me something Benny?" said Ethan suddenly, as he took a bit of his lasagna. Benny looked up at him, as he forked some of his lasagna into his mouth, too. "Did you cook this lovely meal all by yourself?" humored Ethan, with a smirk on his face probably already knowing the answer.

Benny almost choked on his food, as he quickly took a drink from his glass to wash it down. After a few coughs, he was finally able to gather himself before answering. "And what makes you think that I wasn't the one who prepared this wonderful meal for two anyways, huh?" he replied back, skeptically.

"Well for one, the way you just acted when I asked you." quiped Ethan knowingly, as he took a drink of his beverage looking rather casual. "And for two, if I recall correctly you had gotten an F in cooking class because you couldn't even boil spaghetti noodles correctly." he added smugly as he placed his glass back down on the table with a smug smirk.

"Hey! That's so not fair, dude!" exclaimed Benny objectively at him. "It's not my fault that I got an F in that class thanks to some stupid mutant alligator breaking the water pipe in our sink!" he retorted boldly. "And plus, I'm not the only one who failed that day, too! You got an F in that class, _too_!" stated Benny in a matter-of-factly tone, giving Ethan a smug glare and smile.

Ethan only returned the smile, as he wasn't really even phased by what he said that badly. "Yeah! That maybe true." he smirked. "But after that little incident, I've actually gotten much better at cooking than you have." he stated cockingly.

" _Remember_? You almost burned your grandmother's house down that one time you tried to make me breakfast when I stayed over that one night." implied Ethan teasingly to the spellmaster.

Benny's smug look then dropped, as well as his folded up arms, as he looked down ashamedly with a blush at the memory. Ethan tried to stiffle a chuckle at knowing that he was right and that Benny was wrong.

"Alright! You've got me!" Benny said disappointingly, but then looked back up at him with a warm smile. "So, maybe I _did_ have a little help in the kitchen. And by 'help' I mean that Grandma was the one who did all the cooking." he admitted bashfully, placing air quotes around the word 'help'.

"Thought so." commented Ethan satisfyingly, with a smile.

* * *

After their romantic dinner was over, Benny had taken Ethan downtown to Whitechapel's outside staking rink for some ice skating together. The area had white lights strung up everywhere over the ice rink and in other places, as well. They had a lovely tune playing from the speakers, as people just skated around enjoying themselves. There were mostly couples on the ice, but there was also a few kids skating around, as well.

After paying for their rental skates and putting them on, Ethan and Benny stepped out onto the ice. Ethan almost fell down, but luckily Benny was right there to catch him and to keep him from falling on the ice on his butt.

"Don't worry, babe! I've got'cha!" commented Benny fondly to his now blushing boyfriend, who was still tucked in Benny's arms safely. "I don't want anything bad to happen to my adorable little seer, now do I?" he joked sweetly, giving him a charming smile and a wink that only made Ethan's blush deepen in color even more.

Standing back up on his own two feet again, he gave Benny a playful eye roll before skating away. With a smile, Benny skated after his boyfriend.

* * *

The two skated around, hand-in-hand together having a good time. "You know, I thought there for a mintue that you might of forgotten about it being Valentine's Day today, Benny." said Ethan, suddenly.

Benny looked over at him in fake hurt, with his free hand over his heart. "Ethan! Why I'm _shocked_ to think that you'd think that I would _ever_ forget to do something special for my _own_ boyfriend on the day of _love_!" he declared in a playful mocking manner.

Ethan rolled his eyes at him, but smiled. "Well, I'm just glad that it wasn't the case and that you did all of this just for little old me." he said sincerely.

"Well, of course I would! You deserve it, after all." replied Benny happily. "To be showered in the love that I have for you, inside my heart because you know...I am _all_ about being a big romantic and all." he added soothingly, as he leaned in to give Ethan a kiss on the lips.

"Happy Valentine's Day Ethan." said Benny lovingly, keeping his face close to Ethan's, as their noses touched. He was smiling lovingly at him, as was Ethan too.

"Happy Valentine's Day." replied Ethan back, repeating him.

They then pulled back as they noticed that it had started snowing, making the night even more special for the two. Ethan leaned over to rest his head on Benny's shoulder, as Benny wrapped an arm around him as they continued to skate around the ring, basking in the glow of the love that they share for one another.

* * *

 **A/N: And that's the second month of Bethan! Lol! :)**

 **So, romantic! So, cute! So...adorkable! Lol! This one totally gave me the feels. What about you guys? Ethan and Benny, celebrating the day of** _ **love**_ **aka Valentine's Day together...? It just SCREAMS feels, all over it! Doesn't it? Lol!**

 **So, I hope that you have a lovely Valentine's Day, whether you have a special someone to spend it with or whether you're single and alone, like me. Lol! :P**

 **So, until time, which will be in March on St. Patrick's Day, I'll be seeing you guys around! Bye! ;)**


	3. March

**A/N: Hey, there guys! It's me, MBAV fan66!**

 **And happy St. Patrick's Day! :D**

 **Again, this is another holiday that I don't know much about. I think it's origins are similar to Valentine's Day, and it has something to do with some religious guy named Patrick in Ireland? *shrugs* But regardless of it's origins, I still love the holiday! :) And no, it's not because it gives you an excuse to drink and get drunk, either! Lol! But because I love the color green! It's one of my favorite colors (with blue, purple, pink, and black being the others)! :) I'm also a fan about luck, as well. I'm not superstitious or anything like that. It's just that I like the idea of being lucky, if that makes any sense. Probably doesn't, but it's kind of hard to explain really. It's just one of those things that you enjoy for no real reason. :P**

 **But anyways! Let's move on from all that, shall we? Lol!**

 **So, if you liked last chapter, then you'll really like this one! It kind of has a bit more humor to it, than the last one did. And you'll see a familiar thing in this chapter too, that will remind you of something else that happened in an episode to the show. Ok! So maybe more like two, but one in particular. And I'll give you a hint...it has something to do with a certain someone's outfit. Lol! I probably just gave it away, but that was a really hard one to come up with a good enough clue for without giving it away (which I failed at). But oh, well! Lol! :)**

 **So, who's ready for some St. Patrick's Day fun and feels with our two favorite geeks, eh?! Lol! ;P**

 **Shout outs:**

 **Bwphorse- Thank you for adding this story to your follow story list! :)**

 **Raven-battle-miko- Thanks! And I will! Or at least, I'll try...Lol! :) I'm glad that you enjoyed the Valentine's Day chapter! And here's the St. Patrick's Day one, now! :)**

 **cubillos- Thank you! And now you don't have to wait anymore because it's finally here! :P**

 **mariposa de cristal- Thank you for following the story and for adding it to your favorites list! I'm glad you like it! And also, thank you for liking any of my other stories, as well! You can expect to see shout outs on my currently running stories that you have followed or favorited for, too! ;)**

 **Acuario- Thank you for your wonderful review! I'm glad that you liked it! I hope that you'll enjoy this one, as well! :)**

 **Bethan Forever- Nice! I like it! :) Eh. It happens to all of us Bethan fans, out there. Trust me! Lol! Plus, isn't that how fangirls/guys are suppose to act? Lol! I'm glad that you liked the dinner part. I thought it would be funny to add that little detail in there. I mean, how funny would it be to plan a romantic home cooked meal on Valentine's Day for your spouse, just to have someone else to cook it for you because you can't really cook yourself? Lol! It did make for a great dining topic though for the two, didn't it? :P I guess, you're right! It's sort of like enjoying a nice romance novel on a quiet evening to yourself. Except you know...they're not actually a published novelty book, but are instead online fanfiction. But hey! It's all still the same, am I right? ;) You had actually gaven me a great idea about the pinching thing in your review, so I went back and added it into this chapter! So, I hope you enjoy it! ;) And thanks for the idea, by the way, too! :)**

 **TiredOfBeingNice- Yeah...I probably wouldn't be able to handle the cold, then. I don't ver much like being in the cold and I would probably most likely fall flat on my butt like Ethan almost did. Lol! I can't cook, either. At least, not actual home cooked type meals. Not without instructions to help tell me what to do, that is. :P That and handling large knives seem to make me a bit nervous that I'll end up cutting my finger off while in the process of chopping. :P And now *drum roll*...Here's March's chapter, now! *releases a bunch of balloons and confetti everwhere to celebrate* :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own My Babysitter's A Vampire or any of it's characters. I also don't own the holiday, St. Patrick's Day. But then again...who really does own an actual holiday, anyways? Lol! Anyways, I do own this story and it's plot.**

 **So, enjoy your latest Bethan holiday! :)**

* * *

 _ **~ March ~**_

 _Holiday: St. Patrick's Day_

 _Chapter Title: Lucky To Have You_

* * *

Ethan was excited because in a few days the local St. Patrick's Day Dance was gonna be happening at Whitechapel's Banquet Hall, like every year. Of course, that wasn't gonna happen until night time, but there was still the Annual St. Patty's Day Parade that takes place during the day, at noon.

But anyways, he was going to ask Benny to the dance this year, which he hoped he would say yes, too. They were already going to the parade together, but Ethan felt as if maybe the dance would be a bit over kill because then they're basically spending the entire day together, anyways.

And as nice as it was to get to spend every single day and minute with your boyfriend, it was still nice to get have that liitle bit of free time to just yourself, too. Not, that they were with each other every waking minute, but the two could be found together _A LOT_! But they would still take their breaks from one another like a normal couple would, so as to not wear out the relationship to quickly, every now and then.

"Hey, there babe! All ready for the parade, yet?" greeted Benny as he entered Ethan's bedroom. He walked over to Ethan and placed a small peck on the cheek, as Ethan was busy looking himself over once more in the mirror.

Ethan smiled at the gesture. "In a minute, Benny!" he replied back, simply still looking at his reflection and smooth down his shirt some.

Benny just rolled his eyes at him annoyingly. "You know, your're starting to make your boyfriend _jealous here_!" retorted Benny mockingly, with a grin.

Ethan looked over at him with a strange look. "Of who? My reflection?" questioned Ethan back, in a snarky tone, rolling his eyes afterwards and turning his attention back towards the mirror.

"Well, it does seem to be getting a lot more attention from my boyfriend than I am, currently." replied the spellmaster in fake annoyance.

He saw the smile that Ethan's reflection had on his face in the mirror. Benny smirked before speaking again. "Anyways, it's not like we're going somewhere fancy or anything. It's just a parade." he stated in a matter-of-fact way.

"Yeah! Yeah! I know, B! Sheesh!" quiped Ethan in a board tone, turning to face him again. "You can't blame me for wanting to good for my boyfriend. _Do you_...?" replied Ethan teasingly, with a smug smile.

Benny chuckled as he walked up to Ethan and wrapped his arms around his waist, smirking rather pleasantly at him.

"Well, since you put it that way then..." he trailed, and then he jerked the seer's body more closer to his with their lips almost touching. "No. I can't. Especially, when he looks as good as you do." finished Benny seductively, kissing him on passionately.

The teens were about to start a makeout session right then, until Ethan ended the kiss. "Benny! We can't! Or else you'll mess up my look!" complained the seer sweetly, but also sternly to the spellmaster.

The taller of the two made a pouty face at the shorter one. "Awwe!" he whined, disappointingly. "Since when did you turn into a girl, E?" joked Benny, flashing a mocking smile Ethan's way.

Ethan's eyes went wide at his remark and he lightly hit him in the chest for it. "That's not funny, B! And I am not a girl, either!" he protested hotly. "And you're one to talk. You've done some pretty questionable girl type things, too youself, if I remember. Like with the whole hair treatment thing." Ethan pointed out smugly. "I mean, how many guys do see out there, that even _spend_ that much time shampooing and conditioning, or whatever it is you do to your hair, anyways? _Huh, B_?" he mocked, amusingly to him.

Ethan glared at him knowingly, as Benny just rolled his eyes at his boyfriend's annoying now-it-all behavior. But to Benny, he wouldn't trade his friend's snarky attitude for the world, as he smiled happily at him.

"Ok! Ok! You're right!" shot Benny defensively, with his hands up in a surrendering motion. "Like always." he then added in with a mumble. Ethan heard what he said and snapped his head over in his direction with a harsh glare, but then smiled at him as he pecked him the lips.

Benny smiled after the quick little kiss that Ethan gave him. "So, are you ready, yet?" asked Benny again, earning a nod of 'yes' from Ethan for confirmation. "Good! Now, let's get going! The parade's about to begin and I for one don't want to miss it! So, come on!" stated Benny excitingly, as he quickly grabbed Ethan's hand and pulled him out of the room in a hurry. Both teens had happy smiles on their faces as they left.

* * *

While watching the parade go by, Ethan had decided to pop his big question to Benny about the dance, later that night.

" Hey, Benny-bear?" asked Ethan suddenly.

Benny turned to look at him, smiling. "Yes, my little Ethie-kins!" he cooed, rubbing his nose with Ethan's, making the seer giggle.

"I was just wondering, but...the town's St. Patrick's Day Dance is tonight, and I was just wanting to know if..." he rambled a bit, pausing while blushing from shyness.

Luckily, Benny knew just where he was going with this, so he just finished what he was trying to ask him, for him. "Ethan Morgan, are you asking me out to the dance?" he asked slyly with a bit of intrigue.

The short brunette started to fidget some, looking down with embarrassment all while his blush turned darker. "Y-y-yes." he answered meekly, stuttering as it came out.

Suddenly, Ethan felt a pair of lips rush to his and a pair of hands on either side of his face, holding him there in place. At first he was a bit surprised by it, but then kissed back smiling as he enjoyed it.

"So, is that a yes?" quiped Ethan breathlessly, already knowing the answer.

"Well, what do you think... _hot stuff_?" replied Benny back flirtingly, with a wink as he went in for another kiss with his favorite make out buddy. This time though, it didn't last as long as the first one did.

"Then I guess that's a _yes_." stated Ethan satisfyingly, kissing him again, but the kisses were more like smooches instead.

* * *

It was the night of the St. Patrick's Day Dance and Ethan was busy looking himself over in the mirror one last time to make sure that he looked perfect for tonight. He quickly ran a brush through his air and then flicked his head back to move his bangs out of his eyes some. With a satisfied smile he set the brush down and gave his suit a quick pat to smooth out any wrinkles.

The seer then heard his mom call up to him, saying that Benny was here and downstairs waiting for him. After calling back out to her that he'll be down in a minute, he almost wanted to shout in excitement at how thrilled and excited he was for this. He loved seeing Benny all dressed up and looking rather dashing and handsome in a tux, even if Benny didn't like it very well. Not wanting to waste another moment, Ethan quickly made his way downstairs.

When he finally made it downstairs with a big smile on his face, Ethan saw Benny standing there chatting with his mother on how handsome he looked. Benny turned his head in Ethan's direction seeing his boyfriend as he descended down from the stairs with that charming smile of his. He smiled as well, as Samantha left the room to give them some space.

As soon as Ethan's eyes saw what he was wearing, Ethan's smile fell. "What are you wearing?" he asked incredulously.

The spellmaster glanced down, opening up his jacket some and looking himself over as if there was nothing wrong. Ethan couldn't believe what his nerdy boyfriend was wearing. Benny was wearing a green tuxedo with black dress shoes.

"What?!" he asked dumbly. "What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" he asked, looking back up at Ethan in confusion.

Ethan just faced palmed himself and shook his head. "Uh...? How about the fact that it's _green_?" stated Ethan obviously with slight annoyance in his voice.

"Yeah? _And_?" remarked Benny back, not seeing the problem. "It's St. Patrick's Day, Ethan! And green is like the holiday's official color of representation! So, why not wear a green suit to show my festive side a bit, huh?" he explained simply.

Ethan let an aggravated sigh as he rolled his eyes at his comment. "But don't you think it's a little _too much_ green, Benny?" he replied irritably. "You look like a leprechaun or something."

The spellmaster just grinned at him devliously. "Nope!" he answered simply. "And besides, the color green is my boyfriend's favorite color after all, so I figured that I'd dress up in his favorite color for the holiday to impress him." replied the spellmaster nonchalantly with a shrug.

"Not to mention it does go great with my eyes. This suit really makes them pop. Don't you agree, _Ethie_?" he added innocently, while fluttering his eyelashes at Ethan flirtingly.

Ethan couldn't help but to giggled. "Whatever, B! Let's just go to the dance already." he chuckled out amusingly. Ethan then grabbed his goofy boyfriend's arm and walked him out the door.

* * *

While walking to the car, Benny had a mischievous smirk on his face at what he was about to do. Before getting in, he lowered his hand down right as Ethan was reaching for the door handle and had pinched his boyfriend on the butt unsuspectingly.

Ethan let out a small yelp of surprise and jumped a bit. He turned around and glared at the other, who was quietly chuckling at him and then winked.

"Benny! What in the hell was that for?!" he exclaimed hotly to him.

"Well, you're not wearing any green on you. And it is tradition to pinch those who aren't earing any green on St. Patrick's Day, isn't it?" mused Benny playfully. "Plus, how could I _not_ resist in getting a chance to pinch that cute little butt of yours, anyways." he flirted and winked.

Ethan's cheeks turned a bit red from forgetting about that little detail about the holiday and from Benny's little flirtly comment. But Ethan always did hated that part about the holiday and cursed whoever the idiot was that came up with that bright idea, to begin with. Because back in elementary school he would always forget to wear green on St. Patrick's Day and all the kids would pinch him for it, too. He was glad that when he had gotten into junior high that most of everyone had forgotten all about that silly little tradition. That and he also made sure to wear green, regardless, just in case for the few who still follow it.

"Yeah! But...Did you have to pinch me on my butt, though?" he repied back, shyly.

"Hey! At least I'm your boyfriend! And not some random stranger who pinched you there!" stated Benny jokingly, in that a-matter-fact kind of way. He smiled at Ethan as he took his hands in his. "And just to make sure that no one even _dares_ to touch you (especially there) I got you this, for the dance!"

The spell master then reached down for his pocket and pulled out a clear, box shaped container that had a green colored carnation in it. He smiled as he opened the box up and placed the green boutonniere on Ethan, pinning it to the left lapel of his jacket.

"There! Now no one can say that you're not wearing green on St. Patrick's Day and will try to pinch you for it, either!" declared Benny brightly to the seer. Ethan blushed, as smiled at him and then gave him a thank you kiss.

"Thanks, B! You're always looking out for me, aren't you?" he replied sweetly to his spell casting boyfriend.

"That's what best friends and boyfriends do!" beamed Benny proudly, as he admired how good Ethan looked in his black suit with the green carnation boutonniere attached to it. The little flower seemed to of really brought his whole woredrobe together and in his opinion, making Ethan even more hotter to look at, too.

Ethan smiled a gave him a kiss, as Benny opened the car door for him. Once he was inside, he closed the door and made his way on the other side of the vehicle to get in himself.

* * *

The whole place was decked out in lots of green. There were green shimmering looking shamrocks hung along the walls, green streamers strungs up across the ceiling and green balloons scattered around along the floor in some places. There was a disco ball that hung above the dance floor and tables surrounded the dance floor area. Above all the entryways hung a single horseshoe, probably for good luck.

Before dancing however, the two had decided to hit up the snack table first because the spellmaster was _starving_ for something to eat. Once Benny was fed and they had polished off a cup of punch, they immediately set foot on the dance floor as music was being played by the DJ.

Ethan and Benny danced like there was no tomorrow, having a good time along with the rest of the crowd. Ethan was cracking up laughing because of some of the lame moves that Benny was trying to do, like the lawn sprinkler or the starting the lawn mower. He even tried to get Ethan to join in with him, but Ethan refused not wanting to because he was too shy to do anything like that.

Eventually, a slow dance played over the speakers as the night's last dance. The two teenage boys smiled happily, as they held each other in their arms and began to sway to the music.

"You know something?" said Ethan, as he danced. "I sort of don't mind the green tux all _that_ much, anymore. And you're right! It does bring out the green in your gorgeous eyes." smiled Ethan fondly, as Benny twirled him around and then brought him back again.

Benny smiled at him too. "See! I knew that you would just love it!" gloated Benny proudly, with a smug toothy grin.

Ethan just rolled his eyes at him. "Next time, let's just keep the amount of green down to a minimum. Ok, B?" he suggested politely.

Benny just smiled widely at him with a bright and cheery face. "Sure. Whatever my little Ethie-kins wants, he gets." he cooed agreeingly to him and giving his nose a small tap. "And besides, my fabulous emerald eyes is all the green that you need to see eveyday, anyways." he added teasingly.

Ethan blushed as Benny then dipped him. When he brought him back up though, he smashed his lips with Ethan's.

"I'm so lucky to have you in my life." smiled Ethan lovingly, as they kissed once again.

On that night, Ethan and Benny both thought that they were really lucky to have one another in their lives together. And they hope that the luck would never run out for them and their love.

* * *

 **A/N: And that's the third month of Bethan!**

 **Well, I'd say that Ethan and Benny were lucky enough to of found each other. Am I right?Lol! ;)**

 **I'm so cheesy. Lol! But yeah. Sorry, if this one was a bit lamer, but I thought it was kind of cute. I can only do so much for St. Patrick's Day, alright?! So, cut me some slack, here! Lol! :P**

 **So, I hope that you enjoyed this St. Patrick's Day Bethan chapter. And may the luck be with you! Lol!**

 **I'll be seeing you all in March (yet again) for Easter's chapter. But I'm gonna still be putting it down as April for the month, since Easter techinally is an April holiday in my opinion. It's just that with this year being a leap year kind of throws off what month it's suppose to fall on, a bit. Weird I know, right? Lol! :P**

 **Anyways, I'll be seeing you all next chapter. Bye! :)**


	4. April

**A/N: Hey, everybody! It's me, MBAV fan66!**

 **And yes, I know that it's technically still March and not April (even though this chapter says April), but this year Easter came in March instead of April like it sometimes does. But I'm still labeling this as April's chapter because to me Easter will always be an April holiday. Lol! :P**

 **Anyways, happy Easter everyone! :D**

 **Who's ready for some more Bethan feels on this glorious day, huh?! Lol! This chapter will be loaded with** _ **egg**_ **-tra adorableness, today! Hehehe! Sorry. I couldn't resist. ;P**

 **So, on with my little lesson about the holiday! Shall, we? Easter is a holiday that we celebrate because I believe it's when they claimed that Jesus had risen from his tomb like grave, to walk the Earth yet again (and no, not as a zombie, either). As for where the whole Easter Bunny and dying eggs thing came from...I really have no idea on that one, folks. :P**

 **So, then...Let's get on with those shout outs now that the history lesson is over!:**

 **TiredOfBeingNice- *sighs in relief* Oh, thank god! Phew! Don't scare me like that, fanfic buddy! I thought that maybe you didn't like it or something. Or that you left me for good. *hugs you tightly, but won't let you go* Lol! :P But I can't, fanfic buddy! That's the whole point of this story! Lol! You could always just use Benny's projection ring to look like Benny and then sneak around behind his back to see Ethan. And then vice versa! Lol! ;P I'm happy that I could at least make you smile for the day, for a little while. :) Although, I'm not so sure about the next couple of chapters though... Anyways, thanks for reviewing! :)**

 **Bethan Forever- Yeah! Because then Benny would've probably turned them all into toads. :P That you shall! That you shall see, my fellow Bethan lover! ;) I thought that you'd might like the Ethan getting pinched on the butt thing. Lol! Thanks for the review! :)**

 **giforgif- Thanks for adding this story to your Story Alert list! I'm glad that you like it and is following along with it! :)**

 **Bye Felicia- Thank you for the review! I'm so glad that you like it! And please don't die on me! That would be horrible then! That would mean one less fan for me to hear from in this world! Lol! ;P**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own My Babysitter's A Vampire or it's characters. All I own is this story and it's plot.**

* * *

 _ **~ April ~**_

 _Holiday: Easter_

 _Chapter Title: A Hopping Good Sunday_

* * *

Ethan was smiling happily because of what day it was today. It was Easter Sunday, and he just loved to celebrate it! Easter was one of his favorite holidays to celebrate because he just loved how colorful and refreshing the holiday was, as it signaled the beginning of spring practically.

He inhaled deeply to take in the wonderful aroma of the crisp, clean spring air. It was morning time, and the birds where chirping on this nice and sunny day, today. Ethan just _loved_ how it all made him feel.

His boyfriend on the other hand, wasn't as thrilled about being up this early on a Sunday morning.

* * *

"Tell me again, why we have to do this, Ethan?" complained Benny tiredly.

Ethan just smiled and giggled. " _Because_ , B! Today's the Easter Sunday Picnic and Egg Hunt. And I volunteered us to help set everything up for the event." he explained simply, as he taped pastel colored pink, yellow, purple, green, and blue balloon to the park's pavilion.

Benny just rolled his eyes. He couldn't understand why his boyfriend was so excited to be up this early, just to do some volunteer work on a day that was suppose to be part of the weekend. He much rather just stay at home and sleep in and maybe play some video games while he's at it, instead of volunteer work.

"Yeah, but... _why_?" he asked Ethan, putting emphasis on the word 'why'.

The seer just shrugged nonchalantly at him, as he smirked. "Just consider it as payback for wearing that _hideous_ green tux for the St. Patrick's Day Dance, last month." he replied mockingly.

"Hey! But you said that you liked it, then!" exclaimed Benny in astonishment, as he frowned a bit.

"Yeah! I did! But it still doesn't exclude the fact that it was embarrassing as hell to be seen with your _boyfriend_ wearing it!" joked Ethan playfully, as he stepped down off the stepladder that he was using.

When he looked over at Benny, he caught a glimpse of him sticking his tounge out at him like a two year old. Ethan just laughed at his behavior and then walked up to him and gave him a light peck on the cheek.

"But I still love you regardless of your silly antics, that do tend to embarrass me all the time, Benjamin." praised Ethan in a mocking, but playful sort of tone.

The spell master smiled at his words and then kissed him on the lips. Ethan smiled into the kiss, but then lightly pushed Benny away from him, still smiling.

"Alright, B! That's enough! We still have lots of work to do! So, we better get to it!" said Ethan sweetly to him.

Benny fake pouted, but then grinned a mischievous grin. "You know E...? We could get things down a lot faster if we just-" he began to say slyly, but was then cut off by Ethan.

"If you mean using magic, Benny...then no!" finished Ethan, looking at him with a serious look.

And before Benny could open his mouth to protest, Ethan beat him to it. "You know better than anyone that magic only seems to make things worse. _Especially_ , when you're the one doing the magic, Benny." he explained in a serious and slightly scolding tone. "So, my answer remains the same. No magic!" declared Ethan strongly.

"Fine!" sighed out Benny in annoyance, as he got back to work, making Ethan smile proudly that he won this argument over the use of magic this time. Because a lot of the times, no matter what he says, Benny would still always wind up using magic, but this time he was glad that he agreed with him.

They then hung up a banner across the pavilion saying "Easter Sunday Picnic And Egg Hunt". After that they began setting up other decorations around the park and had began to hide plastic eggs arcoss the park, stuffed with candy.

Of course, Ethan kind of had to keep a close eye on his spell casting boyfriend to make sure that he didn't try to swipe any of the candy out of the eggs or anything.

* * *

Once they were finally done, they took a minute to admire their handy work with a satisfactory smile upon their faces. They wrapped an arm around each other's waist as they stood there. Benny placed a kiss on Ethan's cheek and smiled.

"Looks like we did a pretty good job here, huh?" commented Benny happily.

Ethan nodded in agreement. "Yep! We sure did! And I think the kids are gonna love it, too!" agreed the seer proudly with a smile. And they kissed once more.

* * *

Once the festivities begun, everyone had a good time. Some people chatted, while the kids ran around the park looking for Easter eggs to gather. The teenage lovers helped out some of the kids that were struggling a bit in finding eggs.

Ethan even glanced over towards Benny's direction one time to see him running around and playing with some of them. The sight made Ethan smile fondly at him. He even broke out into a giggle when he saw Benny making the kids laugh by pretending to be a chicken and was laying the plastic candy filled eggs around on the ground.

The food was delicous, no doubt about it. In fact, Ethan was pretty sure that Benny had eaten like three plates worth of food. Sometimes, he wondered just where that spell master even puts it all? Benny's reply was always because 'he's a growing boy', which always led Ethan to just roll his eyes at his ridiculous reply.

There was a little booth that was set up in the park, so the kids could get their faces painted. Ethan couldn't resist the urge to go and get his done, so he did. When he came back to his boyfriend, Benny just raised a questioning brow at him.

"Uh...E?" he started uncertainly. The seer just looked at him, waiting for him to ask what he as about to ask him. "Just, WHAT is that on your face, dude?" he asked him curiously, even though he already knew.

The shorter teen just smiled brightly at him. "It's face paint! Duh!" he answered back, as if it was obvious, which is was. "Do you like it? It's suppose to be a bunny." asked Ethan cheerfully with a smile. He turned his head to show the little painted on white bunny head, with a pink nose and it was wearing a little red bow tie.

Benny continued to look at him like he was crazy or something. He ignored answering his best friend's question and instead asked one of his own. "Aren't you a little too old for face painting, E?" he asked incredulously.

Ethan just shrugged and smiled at him. "Hey! You're never too old for face painting, if you ask me!" he defended sweetly, giving him a wink as he walked away.

Benny just stood there and shook his head in disbelief. "And they say _I'm_ the immature one in the relationship." he commented to no one, flashing a small smile.

* * *

Soon the picnic drew to a close, as everyone began to leave. Once the cleaning was all done, Ethan and Benny decided to retire back at Ethan's for the night.

After changing out of his nice clothes, Ethan plopped down onto this bed, on his back feeling exhausted. Benny was still in the bathroom changing out of his more nicer clothes too, after Ethan had exited.

While waiting on Benny, Ethan laid there with his eyes closed for a brief moment to relax. About five minutes later, Ethan felt as the bed dipped down around him and small little kisses being placed from his collar bone up along his neck and all the way to his jaw line. Ethan giggled and squirmed a bit as it tickled him a little bit.

" _Benny_!" he cried out, giggling.

But he didn't stop and then ran a hand up Ethan's shirt. The hand felt warm on Ethan's skin, as he enjoyed the feel of it running across his torso. Soon the other hand began to join it.

Ethan finally opened his eyes, smiling to see a pair of green ones staring back at him. Benny smiled a pearly white smile his way, as he straddled Ethan.

Ethan frowned at what he saw on top of his boyfriend's head. It was a pair of big fake, fuzzy bunny ears and he was also wearing a red bow tie.

"Really, Benny? Really?" he asked incredulously in a bored tone. He gave them this look like 'I can't believe that you just did that?'

Benny chuckled at him and then fake pouted. "Awe! Come on, now E! Is that anyway to speak to Benny Rabbit, _now is it_?" he said in a baby voice at the end.

"Benny Rabbit?" questioned Ethan in confusion, raising a brow at him.

Benny just smirked at him, as he nodded slowly. "Yep!" he answered simply.

He then rubbed his nose with Ethan's, as if giving him a bunny kiss or something. He didn't pull away completely though, and was still in close proximity to Ethan's face, as his lips barely grazed his.

"Well, since the Easter Bunny only visits little kids, and not teens and adults. I figured I'd give you a bunny all of your own that only visits you, my love." spoke Benny in a seductive voice.

He then moved over towards Ethan's ear, as he blew gently into his ear. Ethan shuddered at the feel of his hot breath blowing on his ear like that. "And with this bunny, you can do _whatever_ you what with him because he's all yours to have." added Benny, whispering in his ear with a smug grin.

The spell master then sat back up and licked his thumb, as he brought it down to the seer's cheek to wipe off the painted on bunny.

Ethan stared up at him happily. "Well, then...just what _did_ my Benny Rabbit bring me for Easter, today? Something good I hope?" said Ethan flirtingly.

"Well, I didn't bring you any lame chocolate Easter eggs if that's what you're asking?" humored Benny Rabbit with a chuckle. "What I brought is something much more better." he added in, as he leaned down to place a kiss on Ethan's lips.

"I hope you like Easter kisses? Sorry, that they're not Hershey's, though." he teased, kissing him again.

Ethan just shook his head to the side. "Nope! In fact, I love me some Easter kisses. Especially, when they're from my little Benny Rabbit, who I can cuddle with." cooed Ethan lovingly, as he wrapped his arms around Benny's neck, bringing him down even closer to him, to kiss in a long and passionate kiss. He flipped him over so that they both now laid in the bed together, kissing.

* * *

Benny stayed over that night, as the two spent the rest of the night together tired and exhausted from their long day of preparation for the picinic. And as Ethan slept, he did just what he said he would do. He cuddled up with his Benny Rabbit, with his arms wrapped snuggly around his favorite bunny.

In a way, Ethan's and Benny's relationship is sort of like an Easter egg hunt. It took a lot of searching before they were able to finally find that golden egg, that they called love.

* * *

 **A/N: And that's the fourth month of Bethan!**

 **Ok, I'm gonna** _ **try**_ **and not to make so many egg puns or jokes the best that I can, ok? Lol! But anyways, that was one EGG-tacular one-shot, huh? Lol! ;P**

 **So, much fluff! And I'm not talking about the Easter Bunny, either. Lol! Who wouldn't mind having their own personal Benny Rabbit for Easter, huh everybody? Lol! ;)**

 **So, please review and let me know your thoughts about this month's one-shot celebrating our favorite couple, Ethan and Benny! Or aka, Bethan! Lol! :)**

 **I hope everybody has a great Easter Sunday, today! And watch out for Benny Cotton Tail! Hopping down the bunny trail! Lol! ;P**

 **See you in the next chapter, which will be in May on Mother's Day! Bye! :)**


	5. May

**A/N: Hey, everybody! It's me, MBAV fan66!**

 **So, this chapter I'm afraid will be a little more serious than the others and will mainly revolve around our favorite spell master, Benny Weir. But I hope you all will still love it, regardless for it's lack of the Bethan feels. But don't worry! There will still be the feels! Trust me! ;)**

 **And just to forewarn you all, too. Next month's will also be another serious Benny chapter, as well. But like I said before, there's still those Bethan feels that everybody loves to feel. :)**

 **Anyways, happy Mother's Day! And this one is dedicated to all you wonderful moms out there! Without you then there wouldn't be an us, to begin with! Lol! So, thank you! ;P**

 **Shout outs:**

 **mbavfan86- Thank you for the favorite and follow on this story! And thanks for all of the wonderful reviews on the rest of the chapters, as well! I'm glad that you seem to like it so much! :)**

 **Bye Felicia- I think by this point, we all do! Lol! ;) But thanks for the review! :)**

 **kuudere- Lol! Wow! Lol! I think you might have a bit of competition though to win Benny's heart, though. Lol! :P**

 **Bethan Forever- Yep! You sure did! :) Who knows! Maybe you'll get one?! Guess you'll just have to wait to see until next Easter to find out. :P *hands you three boxes of tissues* You're gonna need these, while reading this chapter, but I can guarantee that by the end of this chapter you'll be smiling and crying happy tears, instead of sad ones.**

 **TiredOfBeingNice- Especially, when they make up two great characters, such as Ethan Morgan and Benny Weir. *blushes*** _ **Going at it like a couple of rabbits**_ **...*wink wink* Lol! Oh, wow! I just can't believe that I just went there, fanfic buddy! I'm so sorry! Think I'll just shut up now. Lol! *blushes madly* :P**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own My Babysitter's A Vampire or any of it's characters. All I own is this story, it's plot, and anything else that's not originally part of the MBAV universe.**

* * *

 _ **~ May ~**_

 _Holiday: Mother's Day_

 _Chapter Title: Making It Past Mother's Day_

* * *

Benny woke up with a yawn and a stretch, as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. He grumbled a bit, feeling a bit nostalgic about today. And when he looked over to check his calendar to see what today was, he frowned and groaned even more. It was one of his least favorite holidays to celebrate today...

Mother's Day.

"Ugh! Is it already that time of the year again? Ugh!" he moaned out annoyingly. "Why does today, have to be _that_ day of all days?" he complained again, with a groan.

Deciding that he couldn't just sit there in bed all day to mope, Benny dragged himself out of bed and grabbed a changed of clothes to change into after he showered.

 _"Maybe it won't be so bad today, since I'll be spending it with E and his family today?"_ he thought, as he staggered his way on out of his room like a zombie.

You see, Benny Weir hated this holiday because it was a day where everyone celebrated their mother on. Except for Benny, however. He used to love celebrating this holiday when he was younger, but now...things had changed.

Benny no longer _had_ a mother to celebrate, anymore. Not since she died in that car crash, when he was just nine years old. And to make it worse, it was on Mother's Day, too. So, every time it came rolling around again, every year, it always left him feeling empty inside without her around to shower her with little gifts to show his appreciation for her.

All he was left with was those painful memories of when his dad and grandmother told him about her accident and what had happened to her that day, when she was heading home to spend Mother's Day with her family.

And as a triple whammy, this month also held Memorial, too. A day to go and pay your respects to loved ones who have passed. So, yeah! Benny pretty much hated the month of May.

But maybe this year won't be so bad, since he'll be spending it with his boyfriend, Ethan. Yeah, even though Ethan has been there for him in the past around this time of year, but this year was different.

This year, they weren't just best friends anymore, but were boyfriends now. Meaning that maybe all the love and affection from his beloved seer boyfriend, just might help him be able to finally get over this feeling of dread and hate for the holiday, that he has every year.

* * *

Benny had met up at Ethan's place and from there they went to go pick up some lovely flowers from the local florist, since they still had plenty of time before the Morgan family took Mrs. Morgan out to dinner.

At the florist shop, Benny bought a lovely bouquet of his mother's favorite kind of flowers, tulips. She had loved tulips because they always seemed to remind her of spring, since that's the only time of the year when you see them around. To her, tulips were one of the many signs that signaled that spring has arrived.

After that, they had finally made their way to the cemetery. Once they found Benny's mom's grave, Benny placed the flowers before her tombstone, on the ground. He then stood back up and took his place back at Ethan's side, as they just stood there for a moment of peace to honor her memory.

"I miss you, Mom. And I always will." he said finally, breaking the silence. "And I know that you're up there in heaven right now, watching over me as my guardian angel. I'm sure you'd be proud of the person I've become since your passing." spoke Benny wholeheartedly to his mom's grave.

"I even have a boyfriend. And you won't believe who it is, too. We've been going strong for 4 months, now." he then joked, chuckling some with a smile on his face as he looked over to Ethan, who was also smiling with him.

He took Ethan's hand in his and just held it, giving it a gentle squeeze. He then turned his attention back onto the grave. "Of course, you probably had already saw it coming and all back then, didn't you?"

"Grandma's doing great for her old age and is really teaching me a lot about magic and the world of the supernatural. She's an excellent teacher, even if I'm not the best student at times. But at least I'm trying, Mom." Benny said happily, but with a slight bit of saddness in his tone. "I've actually gotten quite better at my spells recently, too. I don't mess up as much as I use to anymore, but I still have those moments where I just can't help but try out a new spell before I'm ready." he added with a bit of humor in his voice. He smiled again.

But then it faded away into a frown, as he looked down sadly. "But I still don't get to see Dad around very much because of his job." he took a moment to pause before speaking again, while shaking his head. "But that's ok because I still have plenty of other people who are always present in my life, today!" he added with a smile, looking back up at the tombstone.

Benny could already begin to feel the waterworks about to happen, as his eyes began to tear up and that little annoying lump that you get begun to well up in his throat.

"I wish you were still here with me!" wimpered Benny, as tears began to come flooding out.

He broke down in tears into Ethan's chest, as Ethan just held him. The seer rubbed small circles on his boyfriend's back trying to calm him. He had a feeling that this would happen. In fact, it usually almost did every year that he went with Benny to place flowers on his mother's grave. And every time it just broke Ethan's heart seeing him like this, too.

After taking a minute, Benny had managed to calm himself so that he may finish his visit to his beloved mother on Mother's Day.

"Love you, Mom! And I know that you love me too! I'll keep doing what I'm doing, today and I'll just keep on living. For you." he sniffled out. "Because I'm your little precious Benny Boy, after all. No matter how old or mature I'll get. And what's life if we don't live it to the fullest, am I right?" smiled Benny happily.

He wiped his eyes off with the back of his hand and gave one last sniffle before mumbling a 'bye for now, Mom' to the stone slab sticking out of the ground. And with that he and Ethan left the graveyard to head back to Ethan's house to prepare to go and dine out for the evening with the rest of the Morgan family, to celebrate the holiday.

They had went out to eat to a place that's not all that fancy. In fact, it was more of a family type environment or vibe, instead. It was an all you can eat buffet, which made Benny really happy about it.

* * *

After the dinner was over, Ethan and Benny went up to Ethan's room. Benny plopped down on his back on the bed, patting his stomach in satisfaction with a sigh.

"Man! Am I stuffed!" exclaimed the spell master in exhaustion. "But it was totally worth it!"

Ethan smiled at him while he shook his head, as he took a seat on his computer chair. Benny then rolled over onto his side to face Ethan.

"I'm too full to walk home. Think I can stay the night, E?" he asked, batting his eyelashes flirtingly.

Ethan rolled his eyes at him. "Yeah! It's fine, B!" he answered a bit snarky like. "How can I ever resist saying no to a face like that." added Ethan mockingly with a smirk.

Benny smirked too. "Ditto!" he agreed with a wink. "I mean, you are the most adorablest seer and boyfriend that I ever had before." teased Benny playfully. He got up from the bed and walked up to Ethan, sitting on his lap straddling the seer, with his arms wrapped around his neck. Benny had a huge shit-faced grin plastered on his face.

Ethan giggled at him as he placed his hands on Benny's hips to help support the spell master, who was currently straddling him. "Benny! I'm the _only_ seer that you know. And also I'm the first, and hopefully only, guy that you've ever been with, anyways!" he replied musingly to him.

The two faces were extremely close to each other's, as the gap between their lips began to lessen more and more until finally meeting. Tounges were fighting for dominance against one another, eventually ending up with Benny being the victor in the end, but Ethan didn't mind one bit. In fact, he welcomed it willingly with a smile every time.

Benny's hands moved up to Ethan's dark brown and soft hair, as he ran them threw it, messing it up. They moaned and groaned a bit into the kiss, enjoying each and every blissful minute of it until they needed air, unfortunately. They tore their lips away from each other, but with great reluctancy that is, for some air.

Once their lungs finally regained enough air for them to speak, Benny looked down with a frown.

"Benny? What's wrong?" asked Ethan concernedly. He was confused as to why his mood had so suddenly changed from being wonderfully happily to sudden sadness.

Benny sat there, not meeting Ethan's doe brown eyes, in silence. Ethan took Benny's chin in his hand and gently guided his head on up, so he could meet Benny's wonderful green eyes with his.

"Benny. I'm your boyfriend and best friend. You know you can tell me anything." he reassured in a sweet and kind tone, flashing him a warm smile.

Benny smiled back knowing that he was right.

"Yeah. I know." he replied back, but then frowned again, looking down.

Ethan had a gut feeling as to just what it was that was probably bothering his dear boyfriend. "You're missing her again, aren't you?" he asked remorsefully in a soft tone. Benny didn't answer, but only just nodded a 'yes'.

Ethan smiled. "It's ok to miss her every now and again, B." he comforted genuinely to Benny. "Even I miss her too, sometimes." he added.

Benny looked up at him with a surprised expression on his face, which made Ethan chuckle a bit. "You do?" asked Benny. The seer just nodded his head.

"She was always so nice and welcoming to me, that it made me feel as if I was a part of _your_ family, too B." Ethan said honestly, as he thought back to all those kind moments that he had with his best friend's mom, growning up.

"She treated me with kindness and love, and looked out for me just like she would for you, which made me feel safe and secure everytime I came over to play with you. And if I ever needed a bit of motherly advice or comfort, whenever my Mom wasn't available at the moment, I could always turn to her instead for it. Which she happily gave." he explained, thinking back.

Benny smiled, but this time it was happy smile. Hearing Ethan say that about how his mother just made his day, allowing it to end on a more better note. He thanked God everyday for having Ethan in his life, and he couldn't be anymore grateful for it, too.

In fact, the whole time that he was grieving over after his mother's passing, the whole tragic event seemed of somehow brought them even more closer together as friends. So, maybe some good can come from something so sad and depressing after all.

He leaned over and gave Ethan a peck on the lips. "Thanks, E!" he thanked his boyfriend with gratitude for his kind words. "And thanks for letting me tag along on your family's Mother's Day dinner, as well." he added.

Ethan shook his head with a smile. "Don't think nothing of it, B! You should know by now that just like how your mom made me feel like part of your family, that mine thinks the same about you too, Benny. To them you're just another son/older brother, who's maybe not _technically_ related by blood, but we still love you just the same." he said sincerely.

Benny almost wanted to cry hearing that, but didn't. He didn't want to embarrass himself in front of Ethan again with all the crying because in his mind he's the guy in the relationship, while Ethan's the girl. But he still couldn't stop the single small tear that had managed to escape his eye.

He wiped it away. "Great! Now, you got me crying again like a girl when that's your job in this relationship, E." he joked happily.

Ethan rolled his eyes playfully at him. "Whatever, B!" he replied with a small chuckle and a light shove on the shoulder. Benny only grinned as he moved in closer to kiss his boyfriend again, this time making little subtle smacking noises.

"So, how about we take this to the bed, eh?" he suggested seductively to his seer boyfriend.

"Gladly!" accepted Ethan happily. "Because right now, I think both my legs have gone to sleep on me from you sitting on them." he implied simply in a kind manner, kissing him again.

Benny smiled when Ethan had kissed him and once it was over he quickly got up and stood over by the bed, but when he noticed that Ethan wasn't getting up to follow he looked at him curiously.

Ethan just sat there with a scowl on his face as he looked at him. "I wasn't kidding when I said that I think both my legs have fallen asleep on me, Benny." he stated seriously.

"I'm not _that_ heavy!" he defended, but then paused for a second before speaking again "...Am I?" he questioned.

Ethan just sat there with his arm crossed as he stared at him seriously for a few quiet seconds. "You weigh about 20 pounds more than I do, Benny!" he exclaimed harshly to the spell master.

Benny just rolled his eyes at his comment, thinking that he was over exaggerating about their weight difference, then smirked. "Well, then I guess that just means that I'll have you carry you then." he concluded smugly.

He rushed on over to Ethan and briskly swooped him on up from the chair, making it fall over in the process, and carried him bridal style to the bed. Ethan was a smiling and giggling idiot the whole time this was happening.

Benny placed the teen on the bed gently as he crawled on over on top of him, attacking his lips with his own.

* * *

He was right. Spending Mother's Day with his boyfriend and his family really did make the holiday a little bit more better, today. Mostly it was the love and affection from his seer boyfriend that had helped him get through this tough time of the year the most.

It was strange really because in some ways Ethan sort of reminded him of his mother. Just without the...you know...the passionate kissing and making out parts, though. Cause then that would just be weird and strange and all kinds of wrong to begin with.

No, instead Ethan reminded him of her in more of a...kind and nurturing sort of way. The way Ethan speaks to make him feel better or to reassure him that everything is going to be ok, was the sameway his own mom used to sound when she spoke to him like that. And it always made him all warm and fuzzy inside, too.

So, even though he no longer had a mother. Benny Weir still had many other motherly figures in his life, today that he can turn to. Like his Grandmother, Sarah, Mrs. Morgan, and even other relatives.

But out of all of them, the most unlikely one would probably be Ethan, even though he is a guy, he still had that motherly quality about him that just reminded him so fondly of his own mom.

* * *

 **A/N: And that's the fifth month of Bethan! :)**

 **Boy! This one was an emotional one, wasn't it? But it still had it's happy and funny moments in it.**

 **And sorry that it kind of got a little weird there at the end, with Benny basically referring to Ethan as a mom, but it was suppose to be more like Ethan reminded him of everything that makes a mom, a mom, even though he's a guy. You know. He shows more qualities that you're more likely to see in a mother more than you would a father.**

 **Anyways! I hope that you all have a wonderful and very happy Mother's Day, whether you're a mother or not.**

 **That's it until next month, which is June and the holiday will be Father's Day. So, I'll be seeing you around until then! Bye! ;)**


	6. June

**A/N: Hey, there everybody! It's me, MBAV fan66!**

 **And it's time for the 6th chapter to Twelve Months Of Bethan! *pops party popper* Yay! Who's excited?! Lol! ;P And guess what?! We're offically half way through a year's worth of our monthly Bethan feels! :D So, it's sort of a bittersweet moment knowing that our monthly Bethan feels from this story will soon be ending in just another 5 more chapters/months (not including this month's chapter, which is why it's 5 rather than 6 ;P).**

 **Unfortunately, this chapter isn't as all Bethan feels as the rest are. In fact, this one is sort of like the last chapter, May's. It takes on a more serious note in Benny's life, yet again. But don't worry, I still made sure to squeeze in some Bethan feel moments in there for ya. Because I mean...this is a Bethan story all about their favorite holiday moments as a couple together, am I right? Lol! ;D**

 **So, please enjoy this latest Bethan holiday together! And have a wonderful Father's Day! :)**

 **Oh! And happy Father's Day to all you guys out there who are father's or are about to become one! And I'm sure you all noticed how I didn't give you a little lesson plan on why we Americans celebrate Mother's Day in the last chapter and why we celebrate Father's Day in this one? Well, that's because there's really no need for explanation for those two holidays! They pretty much speak for themselves, as to why we celebrate them! So...YEAH! Lol!**

 **So, please enjoy June's chapter of Twelve Months Of Bethan and don't forget to review! :D**

 **Shout out time! Lol!:**

 **Bethan Forever- That he does! So, he'll never feel alone again because he has his Ethan there right by his side to give him the love that he needs. :)**

 **Bye Felicia- Aww! Thanks! I'm so glad that you liked it! And I hope you like this just as much, too! :)**

 **TiredOfBeingNice- Well, fanfic buddy...that's what I was goin for! Lol! And this one, you might feel a little bit dislike in this chapter, though. *giggles* ;) Yeah, me too. And don't worry because this will be the last really serious and emotional chapter in the whole story. And then it's back to happy and cute Bethan feels once again! Lol! :)**

 **LumosFox- Aww! Thanks! I'm glad that even though you're not really into Bethan that much that you still find some enjoyment in reading this story. And don't worry. I don't really care if you're a big Bethan fan or not. We all have our favorite pairing(s), am I right? ;)**

 **Ash Rhean- (formerly known as, mbavfan86) Thank you for the review! I'm so happy that you liked it! And I know! And to make it worse, she died on Mother's Day, too. Poor Benny. *wipes a sad tear from eye* Well, here's the next chapter for ya! Enjoy! ;D**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own My Babysitter's A Vampire or any of its characters. All I own is this story and it's plot.**

* * *

 _ **~ June ~**_

 _Holiday: Father's Day_

 _Chapter Title: The Absentee Father Makes An Appearance_

* * *

It was summer break, as school had just ended a few weeks back for the year. And obviously the spell master known as Benny Weir was thrilled about it, too. No more homework. No more teachers. And no more boring lesson plans or detention, either. Just video games, sleeping in, and doing whatever he well pleased over the next few months.

And of course that meant spending most of his time with his boyfriend and best friend, Ethan Morgan too.

Benny came home Friday evening, after hanging out with Ethan to find that his grandma had just gotten off the phone with someone. He was about to head up to his room when she stopped him.

"Benny dear, can you hang on for just a sec? I have some wonderful news to tell you." she said to him cheerfully.

He turned to face her with a curious expression. " _Ye-ah_?" he replied carefully, but then perked back up again. "What's up, Grandma?!"

She knew that he wasn't going to like what she's about to tell him, but kept up the cheery demeanor anyways. "That was your father, who was on the phone." she replied to him casually.

Benny's happy face immediately then fell to a scowl, as he just stood there glaring at her. "And what does he want, anyways?" he then asked, sounding bitter.

Evelyn let out a sigh, letting her grandson's harsh reply go, and answered him kindly. "He says that he has excellent news, Benny." she answered. Benny just continued to glare at her boredly. Rolling her eyes, she continued. "He was able to get this weekend off from work. So, he'll be able to spend Father's Day with you, this Sunday! Isn't that geat news, Benny dear?" explained Mrs. Weir.

Of course, to Benny it wasn't all that great of news. He and his dad have a very complicated relationship, that all started after his mother's passing. Instead of grieving with his family after his wife's death like a normal husband would do, Benny's father instead just busied himself with work.

This infuriated the young spell master because he was never around when he need his father the most. Instead Mr. Morgan had to be the one to step in to be the 'fatherly figure' in his life. Benny hardly ever got see his dad because of his work. Sometimes he would call, but it wasn't very often. The same with his visits.

So, over the years Benny began to feel resentment towards his own father for not being very present in his life, over the years. Even when he discovered about him being a spell master and that his family can do _real_ magic. His dad was still never around to help him through it. In Benny's mind, it would've been a perfect opportunity to have a little father/son bonding time with each other, since it was obvious that Benny would never participate in any sports due to his lack of...physical strength and athleticism.

And hearing that his father would actually be in town long enough to spend time with him, left the spell master less than enthused about it. He crossed his arms and rolled his eyes. "I suppose." he answered simply, in an unamused tone.

Evelyn just shook her head disappointingly at her grandson. She knew about her grandson's and son's strained relationship with each other. She just wished that they would just sit down and talk with each other, like adults. But of course, that stubborn family Weir trait just had to be inherited from her stubborn husband and passed down to their children and grandchildren, too.

Sighing, she waved her hand in a dismissive manner to signal that he could go now. And with that Benny marched on up to his room, still not too happy that his father was coming to visit for Father's Day.

* * *

Once in his room, Benny immediately sat at his computer to open up a video chat with his boyfriend, Ethan. He told him everything about what his grandmother was saying. About how his father was coming for a visit and how not so happy he was about it, either.

Ethan also knew about Benny and his father's relationship. Then again why wouldn't he, since he is Benny's best friend after all? But he knew how much his boyfriend wasn't looking forward to it, which is why he offered to come over on Sunday, since him and his own family kind of had to celebrate the holiday a bit early because his dad had to go out of town this weekend for another one his job's, team building exercise thingies again.

This brought a big smile to Benny's face. He loved getting to spend time with Ethan whenever he could. Plus, he also knew that Ethan would help relieve some of the tension in the air between him and his dad, once he got here.

Which then brought up a question in the spell master's mind. _"I wonder if he knows about me and Ethan, yet?"_ he thought curiously. He then shrugged it off. _"Oh, well! Guess I'll find out on Sunday, when Ethan gets here."_ he thought carelessly, not really giving a care about it too much.

He then said goodbye to Ethan and ended the chat, as dinner was now done.

* * *

The next day, his father had gotten in around noon. And Benny being Benny, greeted his father (rather boredly I might add) and after answering a few questions about how school's been and among other things, he just went on up to his room. Where he stayed for the remainder of the day, avoiding his dad the best that he could.

Sunday, which was Father's Day, had finally came (much to Benny's dismay). It was about 8 in the morning when Ethan showed up and when he did Benny greeted his boyfriend with a love filled kiss and by wrapping his arms around him.

Unfortunately, it was interrupted by someone clearing their throat. Startled, they both turned to see Benny's dad staring at them with a bewildered expression on his face.

"Uh...Mind telling me what _this_ is all about, Benny?" he asked, gesturing towards them.

Benny just rolled his eyes annoyingly at his question, while Ethan just blushed embarrassingly. _"Great! Something else for him to be disappointed in with me."_ thought Benny sarcastically, releasing Ethan from his grasp.

"Dad, he's my _boyfriend_!" answered Benny back with attitude.

Hearing this made his dad's eyes go wide for a minute before it soon disappeared. "I see..." he trailed off, uncertainly. "You're Grandmother did say that you were seeing someone...but I just assumed that it was a girl. Not a guy. And your best friend at that?" replied Mr. Weir, still in shock a bit.

The look that he was giving was a look like he wasn't very sure about what to think about his only son being gay and is dating his best friend.

"Yeah! Well...I am! And it's with Ethan! So, there!" snapped back Benny bitterly. He knew what that look had meant on his father's face and he really didn't want to discuss his sexuality and dating life with his dad, right now. "So, if you'll _excuse_ me! Me and Ethan are going up to my room." he stated, grabbing Ethan's hand and pulling up towards the stairs.

But before they started up the stairs, he stopped and turned to his dad with a scowl. "And don't worry, _Dad_. We aren't going to be doing anything rated R, either. We're just going to play some video games and hangout together, is all." Benny declared harshly, saying the word 'dad' with venom in his voice, before marching on up the stairs with Ethan following.

Mr. Weir just stood there confused by what had just taken place. He then sighed heavily, knowing why he was acting like that, but Mr. Weir did nothing to fix it and just went into the kitchen.

* * *

Once he finally got into his room, Benny slammed his door shut, but not enough to make a really loud noise because he knew his grandmother would have his hide for it, too. Ethan just stood there and watched as Benny stomped on over towards his bed and sat down angrily on it with a huff.

"What was that all about, back there Benny?" he asked his boyfriend with a curious look.

Benny let out an aggravated sigh before speaking. "I should of known he wouldn't approve of me being gay!" exclaimed Benny frustratingly, raising his voice some. "Then again, everything that I do isn't good enough for that man! EVER!" he said, throwing his arms up the air.

"Why can't he just be a loving and supportive father like your's is, E? Huh?" he questioned out loud, rhetorically. "I swear! I don't even know why he even bothers trying to be a father because he sucks at it!" grumbled out Benny bitterly.

Letting out a sigh, Ethan walked over to Benny and sat next to him on the bed. He placed a hand over one of Benny's, which were resting on his bouncing knees. It was a habit that Benny had whenever he felt anxious or nervous about something.

"Because you're his son and he loves you, that's why." replied Ethan sincerely.

After a while, Benny's jittery legs had stopped moving and he sighed out to release some of his anger, but didn't look up. "Yeah. I know." he sighed out defeatedly, looking down with sad eyes. "I just wish...that he would actually _try_ and be a father to me, and not like one of my other family members who I barely get to see or even know." he stressed glumly.

The seer patted his leg before leaning over to give his boyfriend a comforting hug, which Benny gladly accepted. "I know, B. I wish I can make things better between you two, but I can't. Only you and him can do that." comforted Ethan caringly.

They stayed like that for a minute longer, before Ethan spoke again. "But he is trying though, Benny. He's just still grieving in his own weird way, is all. For some people, who shared a love as strong as the one that your mom and dad had, it just takes a really long time for them to heal, is all. And it's up to us, the ones who've already healed over the loss, to help him get through it." reassured Ethan, wholeheartedly.

When they leaned back, Benny wiped a tear that he had in his eye that he didn't even know that he shed. He smiled genuinely at his other half, knowing that he was probably right, and then cupped Ethan's face in his hand and kissed him passionately on the lips to thank him for being such an amazing boyfriend and best friend to him.

"Thanks, E!" he thanked, gratefully to the seer. "And I promise to try and be more patient with him, the best that I can." promised Benny sincerely with a smile, making Ethan smile too. Then Benny's smile went straight. "Keyword being ' _try_ ', though." he added in seriously, but also a bit sarcastically too.

Ethan just chuckled at him, as Benny held him in his arms. "That's all I can ask for." replied Ethan happily, as he kissed him again.

Soon after, they started to do just what Benny had originally said they were going to do. Play video games and just hanging out together.

* * *

For dinner they had a cookout since it was such a lovely day out today. Ethan had wound up staying over for dinner, as well, after much begging and pleading for him to stay from Benny. So, he did.

They ate outside on the back patio table. Benny sat next to Ethan, while Evelyn and Mr. Weir sat across from them. There was an awkward silence in the air for a few minutes until Evelyn decided to break it.

"So. How's work been, David?" she asked as a conversation starter.

He took a drink of his iced tea and placed the glass back down on the table to answer. "It's ok." he replied simply. "They've been keeping me pretty busy of late, but that's ok. I don't mind that much, really." he added casually.

Before taking a bite of his burger, Benny scoffed at his dad's reply. "Yeah. I bet." he mumbled quietly to himself, earning a light nudge in the side and a slight glare from Ethan.

Unfortunately, Mr. Weir also heard Benny's mumble too. He placed his fork down onto the plate and looked at him questioningly. "And what do you mean by that, son?" he wondered, raising a brow at him.

"Nothing. Just forget it." grumbled out Benny, looking down at his plate.

Not wanting to push his son's temper further, Mr. Weir just steered the conversation to a different topic. Which he would soon regret doing.

"So...How long have you and... _Ethan_ been a couple for?" he asked a bit cautiously like.

"Why? Why would you care? It's not like you've ever cared about anything that I've done in my life before, anyways." spat Benny out bitterly.

"Benny! You're suppose to be trying to be nice your father! Remember?!" hissed Ethan harshly to him in a whisper.

"Hey! I said I would _try_! And that's what I did! _Try_!" whispered Benny back, defensively. "But I can only try for so long and right now it's kind of hard when he just really pisses me off, sometimes!" he grounded out, defensively

Ethan just sighed in deafet at his boyfriend's failed attempt to try and work through his differences with his father. He had a pretty good feeling that things are about to go downhill _real_ fast due to Benny's extreme dislike towards his father.

"No, Ethan. It's quite alright." reassured Mr. Weir to Ethan politely, as he then glanced over at his son. "Benny, I'm your father. Of course I care about what my son does. Why wouldn't I?" he questioned the young spell master.

" _Really_?! Because you sure have a funny way of showing it! _Dad_!" he snapped back angrily. "I mean, you're hardly ever around anymore when I need you! Instead you're always gone at work or even too busy to take some time off to even visit more often, than you do now!" exclaimed Benny, raising his voice.

Benny's father didn't say a word to that because he knew that what his son had just said to him was true. He did hardly ever come around to spend some quality time with his family, anymore like he used to. Not since his wife's accident.

But the young spell master's rant didn't end there, as he kept going. "And I know that you have an issue with me being gay and dating Ethan! I saw your expression when you found out that it was him that I was seeing!" he shouted out, standing up suddenly to glare down at his father.

"But you know what, Dad?! I could care less what you think, anymore because I'm done! I'm done with having a father who's hardly ever around and feeling like I'm a disappointment everytime he looks at me!" rambled Benny frustratingly. "DONE!" he then yelled, before throwing down his napkin and storming off inside the house, letting the screen door slam shut behind him. Leaving a short awkward silnece at the table in his wake.

"I better go and make sure he's ok. And doesn't try to do something that he'll regret later on." piped up Ethan, putting down his napkin too and going inside after his very upset boyfriend.

That just left Evelyn and her son at the table. Evelyn just shook her head. "You two really need to have a serious father/son talk about all this tension and animosity between you two." she suggested subtly in a disappointing tone to her son.

"I know." sighed out Mr. Weir heavily, slouching his shoulders some.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ethan found Benny up in his room, curled up on the bed and crying. Ethan entered the room, shutting the door behind him, and laid down on the bed next to him. He wrapped arms around him, basically spooning him, and rest his chin on Benny's shoulder. He then proceed to rubbed Benny's forearm soothingly, but then stopped to gently brush some of his boyfriend's brown hair from his watery green eyes.

"Hey. You ok, B?" he asked in concern.

With a sniffle, Benny nodded and continued to let Ethan comfrot him for a bit more longer before sitting up. He wiped the tears from his face and gave a faint smile to Ethan, who also sat up too.

"Yeah. I'm cool now, E." he replied, but then frowned. Ethan then rubbed his back and then gave it a pat. "It's just Dad get's me so mad sometimes. He's hardly been around ever since Mom died, 6 years ago on Mother's Day. I didn't even know why he tries if he doesn't even care about me. He should just stop trying to be a father because right now he feels more like a stranger than a dad to me." stated Benny sadly.

"Benny..." murmured Ethan in sympathically.

"And the bad part about it is that I _know_ why he's like this, Ethan." began Benny. "It's because whenever he looks at me, he see's Mom and I guess he can't stand to be reminded of all those painful memories of her, again. So, instead he just decides to distance himself from me." he explained glumly. "So, I guess the one who I should really be mad at and hate is myself, really."

Ethan took Benny's hand and brought it up to his lips, kissing it with a loving smile and shook his head. "You shouldn't feel blame yourself my love for looking so much like someone who was such wonderful person, like your mom was, Benny. In fact, it's more of a compliment really. And you should be proud of it, too." he said sincerely and honestly.

Benny looked up at him with his gleaming green eyes, smiling. "Thanks, babe! You're the best and that's why I love you so much, too." he thanked Ethan sincerely, and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"But what about us? I mean, you saw the way he looked when he found out about me and you, Ethan. It's _obvious_ that he doesn't approve of our new relationship together, now." wondered Benny worryingly, as he frowned once again.

"I'm sure whatever it was that we saw, was probably just a misunderstanding, is all." implied Ethan calmly. "But you'll never really know that unless you sit down and talk to him, Benny. This... _resentment_ that you have against your dad, has gone on long enough and it needs to be resolved _soon_ , B. Before something bad happens that will make you regret your actions towards him for the rest of your life." suggested Ethan strongly, but sweetly to him.

He decided to give it some thought and while thinking, there was a small knock on the door, as it soon began to slowly creak open revealing David, Benny's father.

"Hey, there son. Is it alright if I come in?" he asked meekly, waiting for Benny's reply.

The spell master looked over at his boyfriend and got the silent message that he was giving him through his eyes. Sighing, Benny nodded and gestured that it was alright to come in. Ethan smiled at him and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"I'll give you two some time alone to talk." he said sweetly to him, before exiting the room quietly.

Benny just sat there, giving him the evil eye. "So, what do you want, huh?" he asked a bit rudely.

"I just wanted to talk was all. A talk that is _long_ over due between me and you, son." he answered.

"About?" pressed Benny.

"Our relationship as father and son, Benny. That's what." answered David calmly, trying to keep his cool with his son's rude and hateful attitude.

"Oh. _That_!" spat Benny bitterly, crossing his arms and turning away from his father.

Sighing, David took a seat on Benny's computer chair. "Look! I'm sorry for being such a lousy father over the years and for not being there, Benjamin. I guess when your mother passed away it just really hit me hard and I didn't know how to deal with all the grief that I felt at the time. So, instead I busied myself with work to take my mind off my grieving and to distract me from how I was really feeling." he explainded. "I never meant to hurt you, son." he added sympathetically with an apologetic look.

The spell master still refused to look at him. "And I don't hate you because you remind me of her every time I look at you, Benny. In fact...when I look at you, it makes me feel happy that she still get's to live on in you because you're a part of her and it helps keep her memory alive and thriving somehow, too." spoke Mr. Weir truthfully.

This got to Benny, as he let down his guard and turned to face his father with a surprised looked. "Really? Do you mean it?"

Mr. Weir nodded with a smile. "I do." he replied simply. "And I realize now that I've been such a fool to let my pain and guilt get in my way of what really matters. And that's you, Benny. I've already lost my wife and I don't want to lose my son, as well. So, from now on I promise to make more of an effort to be a father to you, Benjamin. By taking more time off from work to see you and your grandmother. And I'll even call more often when I can't visit, too."

He then frowned for a minute, as he looked down. "The truth of the matter is...I was so scared of how to be a father to you now, without your mother around anymore. With her around it just seemed so easy and natural. But with her gone, that all changed. I was afraid that I would let you down or mess up somehow in raising you. So, I just left you in the care of your grandmother and just kept my distance, figuring that if I was hardly around then I couldn't mess up or feel like a failure and that everything will be ok in the end, but I was wrong."

"Instead, I did just what I was trying to avoid in doing. Failing you as a father when you needed me. And in doing that, I've hurt you deeply. And I'm truly sorry for that, Benny." said Mr. Weir apologetically.

Benny was stunned and just sat there contemplating everything that his father had just said to him. He finally now knows why his dad was rarely ever in his life after his mother's death. He never knew just how deep his grief had went after losing her, until now. And that all this time he had truly felt guilty about how he had treated him over they years, by being less present in his life as a father due to the fear of being an only parent to his young son at the time. He never knew just how lost his dad had felt without his wife standing there beside him.

He stared at Mr. Weir incredulously, who was looking down in shame and guilt. He could tell that he really meant what he said, too and he wanted to forgive him, but then there that little simple fact of how he reacted when he found out about him being gay was still an issue.

Benny broke the awkward dead silence in the room with a question. "And what about me being gay and dating Ethan?" he asked meekly. "What are your thoughts about that, huh?"

Mr. Weir then looked up at his son and the two pairs of eyes met. He could see the hurt in his son's eyes from his earlier reaction when he learned of his sexuality.

"Benny. I could care less about you being gay or straight, son. All that matters to me is that you're happy." he told Benny seriously, but kindly with a small smile.

Benny looked at him in disbelief and searched for any sign that he might be lying or just telling him what he wanted to hear, but nope. He couldn't find any traces that he was lying, which brought a bit of relief and comfort to him.

"Even if it's with my best friend?" questioned Benny curiously, testing him. He wanted to make sure that his father was also ok with the fact that it was Ethan who he was with and not just some guy that he met somewhere.

David nodded his head, but kept the smile that was on his face. "Even if it's with your best friend. If Ethan's the one who makes you happy, then I'm happy too. And besides, you couldn't have found a better person to love and share your life with, Benny. Ethan's a good kid and you deserve someone like him. And vice versa." he spoke wholeheartedly. "I'm so proud of you, Benny. For who you are today and for finding that one person who can bring nothing but good things to your life like true love. Just as your mother had done for me."

Benny smiled, as a small tear fell from his eye. Not being able to help himself, Benny got up to hug his father (pratically sitting on his lap), who also hugged back. They stayed like that for awhile, enjoying how good it felt to be a family again.

Benny was glad that they had this talk because now with everything out in the open, they could finally heal as a family and maybe things could back to how they used to be before that horrible day in both of their lives ever happened.

They finally broke the hug, still smiling at one another. "So, what do you say Ben?" he started, holding out a hand. "Can we start over again? As father and son? And maybe, even possibly renew our father/son relationship that we once had back then, again?" asked Mr. Weir hopefully.

Benny smiled happily, as he took his hand and gave it a firm shake, accepting his offer. "Sure, Dad!" he replied gratefully, and this time he didn't say the word 'dad' in disgust or with venom in his voice, but instead with love and fondness.

* * *

Unknown to the two mending hearts, stood two other people just outside the door with it slightly cracked open. Ethan and Evelyn had been spying on the two, afraid of things possibly going in a _different_ direction then what they had originally intended on happening. But as it turns out, everything went just swimmingly. They were glad that all that resentment, anger, animosity, and fear had finally managed to be lifted from those two. And maybe now, Father's Day can go back to being just that for Benny...

A day to celebrate your father by spending quality time with him. And maybe a holiday that he can once again enjoy, just like he used to when he was a kid.

* * *

 **A/N: And that's the sixth month of Bethan!**

 **Not much Bethan going on here, huh? But there was still some in there. This chapter and the last kind of focused more on Benny and his parents than it did his relationship with Ethan, but we still had those little Bethan moments pop up here and there, though. So, it's all good! :)**

 **The next chapter will be getting more back into all that fluff and stuff between our favorite spell master and seer, again. So, no more sadness or hatred. Nope! Instead, it's back to love and kisses. Lol! :)**

 **Happy Father's Day to all you dads out there! And for those who still have a father, don't forget to wish them a happy Father's Day too and to tell them that you love them! You never know when life might drastically change and something tragic might happen. I should know because it happened to me before, back in high school.**

 **But enough about me and my rantings about my boring life! Lol! The next chapter will be in July, celebrating Independence Day (or sometimes called The 4th of July)! The day that our country (The United States) became a seperate country from Great Britain (no offence Great Britain, and much love and respect to you, as well)!**

 **Until then, I'll be seeing you around! Bye! ;)**


	7. July

**A/N: Hey, there everybody! It's me, MBAV fan66!**

 **Happy 4th of July! *waves sparklers around in air, while shouting "woohoo!"* :D**

 **So, who's ready for some more Bethan feels?! Especially, since we've gotten through those last couple of depressing chapters, huh? Now, we can finally get back to all those happy little Bethan moments together with our favorite duo. :)**

 **Now, for as to why we Americans celebrate this day! *clears throat* So, apparently on the 4th of July is when the United States finally gained it's independence from Great Britian (after a long was fought over it) and the Declaration Of Independence was officially signed. So, every year to celebrate it we Americans like to set off fireworks and have big annual firework shows across the country to commemorate that day. In fact, that's what I'll be probably doing today, actually! Lol! :)**

 **Now, let's get to those shout outs and then we can finally get to some Ethan and Benny 4th of July fun! Hehehe! ;P**

 **Shout outs to:**

 **imanamericanpsycho- Thank you for following me as an author! :)**

 **Bennyweirlover17- Thank you for adding all my Bethan stories to your favorites list and for following them, as well! And thank you for adding me to your favorite authors list and for following me! :)**

 **rorygilmorevampireslayer- Thank you for adding this story to your follow list! :)**

 **TiredOfBeingNice- Yep! But thankfully they've managed to work it out and are willing to start over as father and son to rekindle their relationship together, again. Don't give up hope yet, fanfic buddy! I'm sure there's someone out there who you'll have a relationship with like that, someday! I just know it! ;)**

 **Bethan Forever- *shrugs* Maybe I'm just easy to predict? *shrugs again* :P Yeah, let's just be thankful they didn't break out into a magic fight or something and that instead they only got as far as a shouting match at each other. The whole house would've been up in flames and Evelyn would've spanked them both with lightening for it, too. Lol! It's ok, Bethan Forever. I figured that was what had happened. At least you managed to get your review in, in time before the 4th, right? ;) And I now how you feel! My mind's always turning with new possible story ideas when I haven't even gotten to the ones I've already got down on my profile, yet! In fact, me and TiredOfBeingNice have been working on one of them now! So, you might want to keep an eye out for that because it's gonna be a bethan fic. ;) And if I don't here from you in time before the next chapter comes out to any of my bethan stories, then at least I know you're there in spirit. :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own My Babysitter's A Vampire or any of it's characters. All I own is this story and it's plot.**

* * *

 _ **~ July ~**_

 _Holiday: Independence Day_

 _Chapter Title: Fireworks On A Rainy Day_

* * *

Despite summer being in full swing now, it was a fairly decent day out, today in Whitechapel. As the weather was sunny and just a little bit warm out, but not enough to be considered scorching hot, out.

And in the park, having a lovely little picnic together was Ethan and Benny. They had a picnic blanket spread out across the grass in a nice comfy little shady spot, under this great big tree. A gentle cool breeze blew threw it's green leaves, making a subtle rustling noise. It was very relaxing.

Sprawled all out across the blanket was small dishes filled with various simple foods. Like strawberries among other fruits as well, finger sandwiches, pretzels, cheese, crackers, small cuts of some type of meat to place on the crackers, and a bowl with mixed different kinds of raw veggies in it along with another small bowl with what looked to be ranch for dipping them in. There was even a couple of cans of soda, as well.

The two lovers where busy cuddling and ka-noodling with each other on this lovely day. Sometimes even feeding the other some of their delicious little ensemble of delicacies.

Benny had placed a stawberry in his mouth, with it sticking out between his pearly white teeth, smiling. Taking the hint, Ethan leaned over and took the fruit with his own teeth, engulfing it completely in his mouth. He ate the small little red fruit while still in close proximaty to his boyfriend's face, but then proceeded to kiss Benny seconds after. Lips never leaving his when he went in to take it. He was smiling too, as they kissed repeatedly in a row.

It was a wonderful and peaceful day, today. And tomorrow night was going to be Whitechapel's Fireworks Show to celebrate Independence Day or what some people like to call it "The Fourth Of July," since the holiday always falls on the fourth of well...July.

"So." started Benny peppy like with smile, as he was currently now snuggling with Ethan. "You gonna go with me to see the fireworks tomorrow night, E?" he asked, while playing with Ethan's hair a bit and enjoying the nice day.

Ethan shifted some to turn to face Benny with a straight face. "Uh...? Of course! Why wouldn't I? You know how much I always look forward to seeing the fireworks every year, Benny." he stated obviously, but then smiled at him.

"Alright! Alright! Chill babe! I was just making sure, is all!" chuckled Benny happily, as he pulled Ethan closer to him and kissed him on the head lovingly.

"I just hope it doesn't rain tomorrow or else they might cancel it." he frowned disappointingly. "I just love seeing all those pretty different colors of sparks exploding in the clear night sky, and the thump that you feel inside your chest with every thundering boom that they let out. I just simply love it!" beamed Ethan in excitement and fondness for the fiery display in the sky that's held each year to celebrate the holiday.

"Don't worry, E. I'm sure it won't rain tomorrow. And if it does, then...I'll just magic it away for you." reassured the spell master to his boyfriend kindly, giving him another kiss on the head.

Ethan smiled at his statement as he looked him in his shining green eyes, thinking that he was just kidding and was trying to make him feel better. He moved in to kiss the spell master on the lips this time, but more passionately.

* * *

It was Independence Day morning, but unfortunately for Ethan it was raining that day. He felt really sad about it because according to the weather guy on tv, it looked as if the rain wasn't gonna be letting up anytime soon, which really bummed Ethan out.

He then heard his phone going off. Picking it up, he saw that it was Benny who was calling him. With a wide smile, he answered the call.

"Hey, Benny Bear! How's it going?" greeted Ethan cheerfully.

 _"Great, actually!"_ replied Benny on the other end, giggling a bit at Ethan's cheery tone. He figured that he would be more bummed out that it was raining and that it could mean no firework show tonight if it doesn't stop in time. _"But why are you so cheery? I thought you'd at least be upset about the rainy weather, right now?"_ questioned Benny curiously.

"Oh, believe me! I'm upset about the current weather." declared Ethan in a playful like, but annoyed manner, rolling his eyes a bit. "But I'm happy because I get to hear my wonderful boyfriend's voice, which always brings a smile to my face." he beamed happily with a smile, trying to contain his giggle.

 _"Awe! Why that's so sweet of you say, Ethie!"_ teased Benny playfully, but meaning it. _"And don't worry about the rain, E. I'm sure that it'll let up soon in time for the fireworks tonight."_ he reassured, sounding so sure of it.

"Really? But how can you be so sure about that? The weather guy said that it looks like it's going to continue on raining for the rest of the day." wondered Ethan curiously.

He could hear Benny chuckle on the other end. _"Because, I just am!"_ he chuckled out. _"Call it a hunch, if you will. "_ he shrugged nonchalantly with a smile. _"And besides, since when has the weather man ever been a hundred percent right, Ethan?"_ countered Benny sarcastically. He waited for Ethan's reply, but never received it, taking it that he was right. _"Exactly!"_ boasted Benny.

Ethan rolled his eyes. " _Anyways_ , why are you calling me?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

 _"No reason, in particular! I just thought that I'd call my boyfriend this fine morning to see how he's fairing, was all."_ he answered simply. _"That! And to tell you that I'll be swinging by to pick you up at around 7 tonight for the show."_

"But the-" started Ethan, before he was cut off by Benny.

 _"E, I already told you not worry about that! The rain will end in time! Trust me!"_ he blurted out, confidently.

"Alright...If you say so, B." sighed out Ethan in defeat, but immediately perked back up again. "See you tonight, then!" he stated cheerfully.

 _"Looking for to it, E! Like I do every time we plan to meet up."_ he beamed back happily _. "Love you!"_

"Love you too!" responded Ethan back, blowing him a kiss over the phone. He could hear Benny do the same back, before they said 'bye' and hung up.

Ethan's cheery demeanor from his phone conversation with Benny, soon deflated when he looked over out his window to see the dark rain clouds overhead and the tiny little drops of water falling to the ground from them. He let out a sad sigh at the gloomy weather, hoping that Benny was right about the rain and that it'll stop before night comes.

* * *

Turns out that Benny was right, after all. The rain had stopped around 3 o'clock or so and all of the gray gloomy clouds had left the area, leaving nothing but blue clear skies and the warm bright rays of the sun shining down upon Earth's surface.

The sudden odd change in weather had seemed to of left the local weatherman a bit baffled by it. But Ethan, along with many other Whitechapel citizens, could care less about the strangeness of it because it had meant the firework show for tonight was still a go. And Ethan couldn't be anymore happier about it, either.

* * *

Just as Benny had said, he showed up on Ethan's doorstep, with a big blanket in hand, at around 7-ish to go to the park to view the fireworks. But instead of leading Ethan to the park, Benny had led him to a hidden path from the park, that went into the woods. Ethan was confused as to why he was taking him into the woods to view the fireworks.

When he tried to open his mouth to question him about it, Benny quickly brought a finger up to his lips to shush him and just told him to wait and see, before he led the way further down the small path.

Ethan had noticed that they were walking up a slope. It wasn't a very steep slope, but enough to notice that you're going uphill.

And once they've finally reached their destination, Ethan saw that he was right. They were going uphill because they were now at the top of it, which over looked the town a bit. Ethan's jaw dropped at the sight, as the stars twinkled above them so clearly and the moon shone brightly in the blacken sky above, lighting up the ground below with it's mesmerizing white glow.

Benny smiled triumphantly when he saw his boyfriend's expression. He then proceed to spread the blanket out across the dry grass. Since it had stopped raining in time, it had allowed the ground enough time to dry.

"I figured that this spot would give us the perfect viewing point of the fireworks." he said suddenly, taking a seat upon the blanket. "That! And it gives us a chance to be _alone_ , too." he added intriguingly, wiggling his eyebrows seductively at Ethan.

Ethan rolled his eyes playfully, as a slight smirk spread across his face. He sat down beside Benny, after he had patted the place next to him. Once seated, Benny wrapped his arms around Ethan's small frame and held him close as they awaited for the fireworks to begin.

But before they did, fireflies had began to illuminate the surround darkness with their eerie little green glow. The two teens were in awe at their magnificent display, as they sat there watching the tiny bugs put on their own light show.

Suddenly, a thought came to Ethan. "How did you know that it would stop raining in time?" he asked Benny, turning to face him.

The spell master just grinned smugly. "I told ya! It was just a hunch I had." he answered simply with a shrug.

But Ethan didn't believe him as he glared at him incredulously. "But you seemed so confident about, too...?" pressed Ethan, before his eyes went wide with realization. "Don't tell me you used magic to make it stop raining?!" he gasped out, shockingly.

Benny just smiled. " _Ma-ybe_?" he countered, drawing out the word mockingly. "But it was just a simple sunny weather spell, that can brighten up any gloomy weather that's naturally created, that is." he answered simply. "So, don't worry about it! No harm! No foul! Right?" he shrugged nonchalantly, as if it was all good.

Ethan just face palmed himself, as he shook his head. He should of known that Benny must of had something to do with the sudden weather change by the way he was acting eariler. Benny frowned at his unexpected action.

"I did it for you, E." piped Benny, sounding slightly hurt.

Ethan's head stopped moving, as he looked up from his hand in curiosity, mixed with amazement. "Really?" he questioned, unsurely.

The spell master nodded at his seer. "I knew how much you were looking forward to it. And I didn't want your heart to be crushed by the fact of a little rain ruining your fun, Ethan. I just can't bare to see my sweet, dear seer looking so down and sad. So, I searched my spell book for a spell to make it sunny out instead." explained Benny, smiling proudly.

"And don't worry about any _unforseen_ effects from the spell, either! I took care of that, by checking with Grandma first, before performing the spell! And she said that it was a-okay to do!" he stated confidently.

Ethan smiled at him, before giving him a great big kiss on the lips. Benny smiled too, as he kissed back with just as much force.

As they were kissing, the loud thunderous boom of fireworks could be heard going off in the distance, as the show had begun. "Happy Fouth of July, E!" said Benny fondly.

Ethan smiled, as he looked him in his green eyes, that lit up everytime another brilliant burst of color exploded in the night sky, making them gleam like the fireflies glow that surrounded them and danced about in the darkness.

"God! I love you so much, Benny Weir! That I just can't help myself whenever I'm around you!" spoke Ethan softly and lovingly to him.

They kissed again, as more fireworks went off in the horizon. But it didn't seem to matter, as they were too busy making their own fireworks at the moment.

To them, today wasn't about independence, but instead it was about dependence. Dependence on the love that they shared for another.

* * *

 **A/N: And that completes the seventh month of Bethan! Only 5 more to go, now! Lol! ;P**

 **So, yeah! Benny just can't help himself with his magic, can he? Especially, when it comes to bringing a smile to his Ethan's face. But isn't that what couples do, anyways? Trying to always bring a smile to their beloved's face? Lol! ;)**

 **Our next month's chapter will be August. And since August is like the ONLY month here in America that doesn't seem to have a holiday attacted to it, (unless you maybe count when school starts depending on where you live, but let's be honest here...who really** _ **wants**_ **to celebrate the first day of school, except for maybe the parents? Am I right? :P) I've decided that the holiday celebrated for that month will be a birthday! I mean, why not? Aren't birthdays just like little holidays too, that are meant to celebrate you and the day you were born?...EXACTLY! Lol! :P**

 **So, I'm not sure when I'll be posting it. Maybe on my birthday, since it's in August as well? Or maybe just on a completely random day? *shrugs* Who knows?!...*whispers* More likely on my birthday, which is on the 22nd. Hehehe! ;P**

 **Regardless, of when I post it, just be on the look out for it sometime next month!**

 **Until next time, I'll be seeing you around and have a happy Independence Day or Fourth of July or whichever one you prefer! Lol! :P And try not to blow each other up.** _ **Please**_ **! Let's all try to act like mature adults here, ok? *smirks mischievously to self* Bye! ;P**


	8. August

**A/N: Hey, there everybody! It's me, MBAV fan66!**

 **So, since there's no American holiday in August to celebrate, I decided to make this chapter a birthday one! And I'm posting it on my very own birthday, as well! So, happy birthday to me! *fires confetti cannons in air* :D**

 **I really do hope you all like it! And that's about it for this author's note. So, yeah...keeping it short, I guess. *shrugs nonchalantly* But do enjoy the latest Bethan feels that'll be taking place in this chapter! :)**

 **Shout outs:**

 **LittleeBlueeJayy- Thank you for adding this story to your favorites list and follows list! And for adding me to your follows list for authors! :)**

 **Ash Rhean- Thanks for the review on both chapters! I'm so happy that you liked them. And I agree! They are adorable together! Aren't they? Lol! Well, here's August's chapter now! I hope you enjoy it because I sure enjoyed writing it! :D**

 **The dark side of the loonatics- Thank you for following this story and for adding it to your favorites list! :)**

 **rainbowkitty97- Thank you for favoriting this story and for following it! :)**

 **sasuhina gal- Thank you for the follow on this story and for the favorite, as well! :)**

 **Bethan Forever- Don't worry. She gave him the go ahead after checking the spell out and approving of it before allowing him to use it. So, he's good on that one. ;) Our 4th of July fireworks celebration almost got ruined here by rain, too, but thankfully it cleared up in time for the firework event to continue. Weird how I had this chapter was written** _ **way**_ **before July for it such a coincident to happen in real life, huh? *gasp* Maybe it was Benny who made the rain go away for me! :o Lol! :P Luckily for me I don't get sunburns. I guess it's because of my skin color, but I do peel if I'm out in it too much though, which is gross. I'm gonna try and use sunscreen on my skin from now on to keep that from happening and to hopefully keep my skin from getting itchy when exposed to too much sun, thus forcing me to take refuge in the shade. :/**

 **TiredOfBeingNice- Benny is Ethan's sunshine when his skies are grey and vice versa. Lol! Just like the song. Although, I do believe the song is actually a depressing one, but let's just ignore all the sad stuff in the song and only focus on that one lyric, instead! Lol! ;)**

 **XxNightLightsxX- Thank you for following me as an author and for the review! You'll find that he tends to want to use magic every little chance he get's, but a lot of the times Ethan will be there to talk him out of it, much like acting as his little conscience or something. Lol! :P I'm so happy that you love this story so much! And now here's August chapter! Yay! :D**

 **scifianimegirl- Thank you for the follow on this story! I'm glad you find it interesting enough to read. :)**

 **imanamericanpsycho- Thank you for following me as an author! :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own My Babysitter's A Vampire or any of it's characters. All I own is this story and the romantic moments shared between a certain spell master and seer.**

* * *

 _ **~ August ~**_

 _Holiday: Ethan's Birthday_

 _Chapter Title: Birthday Fun In The Great Outdoors_

* * *

August...The month that marked the end of summer vacation, as school would soon be starting back up, again at the end of the month. Benny dreaded for when that day would come all summer long.

But for now, he had way much better things to worry about. Like Ethan and his 16th birthday coming up shortly. He wasn't really sure what to do for his boyfriend's birthday, happening in a couple of days, and he was starting to freak out a bit over it, too.

When Ethan noticed his flustered state, he immediately asked him what was bothering him. Not knowing what else to do and figuring that maybe confessing to Ethan about his current predicament might just help him come up with something. So, he told him.

Ethan smiled at him and quickly reassured him not too stress over it so much and that he'll figure something out in time. Hearing this made Benny feel much better and he gave him a kiss to thank him.

As they walked down the street, after coming back from Rory's place after having a friendly little gaming competition on a video game called, 'Battle Warriors,' Benny heard Ethan inhale and then exhale the crisp warm summer air. He smiled as they walked holding hands together, as he listened to Ethan begin to complement on what a nice and lovely day it was out today.

He talked about how nice the sun felt on his skin, even if it was hot today, but to Ethan it still felt nice. And how there was always a cool breeze blowing through the trees, as birds chirped and squirrels scurried about to get a head start on their nut gathering before the temperatures begin to drop and get cold. He mentioned how nice it was to see kids and adults enjoying the last of the summer days as a family, before school starts again and everybody became too busy again to enjoy these lovely days.

Ethan talked more about the beautiful day, as Benny just strolled along beside him listening and glancing around to admire what his boyfriend was rambling on about. Then suddenly, it hit Benny. After hearing his seer boyfriend talk about the outdoors so fondly and seeing the beauty that Mother Nature had provided for them on this fine summer day, he finally got the perfect idea on just what to do for Ethan's birthday!

Camping!

"Hey, E?!" exclaimed Benny with a bit of excitement laced in his voice.

Ethan stopped talking and turned to face him, waiting for him to continue. "What do you think about going camping for your birthday?!" beamed Benny, brightly with a big smile on his face. "It'd be perfect because I know how much you just love nature!"

The seer gave it a bit of thought before smiling pleasantly at him. "Yeah! That sounds like it would be a great idea! And it'd be fun, too!" agreed Ethan excitingly. "And a great way to end out our summer vacation too, before school starts back up again!" he added enthusiastically.

"And we can invite the vamps to join us, too!" threw in Benny eagerly. "If you want to, that is since it is _your_ birthday camping trip, after all." he added, sheepishly with a blush.

Ethan smiled brightly. "Well, of course they're invited! It'll just make the trip even more fun!" he said happily, making Benny chuckle.

"Yeah! That and they would provide extra protection from any supernatural creeps that we might encounter, while out in the middle of the woods, as well." added Benny, jokingly as he continued to laugh with Ethan joining in with him.

"Then it's settled, then! A camping trip to celebrate my 16th birthday and to celebrate the close of summer break that'll be coming up here soon!" stated Ethan firmly, but ethusiastically too.

Benny gave a slight nod in agreement. "This is gonna be so much fun! I can't wait!" squealed Ethan, then. Benny smiled at his boyfriend's excitement for the trip, as he too felt the same kind of excitement and anticipation for it, himself as well.

They had planned to just stay one night out in the woods, camping because they still had lots to do before school started, like shopping. That and the two female vampires still had their orientation to go to at their college of choice, which was WU (Whitechapel University), among other things they had to do to prepare for their first year of college.

* * *

So, it was finally time for the big camping trip, which was of course on Ethan's birthday since that's the whole reason behind the trip in the first place. And the gang was excited and ready for this, as they loaded up Sarah's car with their camping gear and supplies at Ethan's place.

They had all just decided to meet up there for pick up, to help save on gas some. Once loaded up and Ethan had said his goodbyes to his family, they were off to the camping grounds.

There wasn't really any designated spot for tents at the camping grounds, but instead it was just a small little parking lot with a small narrow path that led into the woods.

* * *

After spending a couple of hours of walking and finally agreeing on a good place to set up camp, they began to put up tents.

" _Finally_!" remarked Erica, in an annoyed tone.

Everyone just shook their heads at her and decided to ignore her rude outburst, as they continued setting up.

* * *

It took awhile, but eventually everybody managed to get their tents up. Ethan and Benny would of course be sharing a tent together. But when it came to putting it up, Benny had started to get a bit impatient with it and had opted to wanting to just use magic (like always) to put it up, but Ethan heavily disagreed with the idea. And so, Benny's quick and easy way to get it done was shot down by his boyfriend, who had gotten it done without Benny's help, regardless.

The spell master just stood there, pouting about his boyfriend's accomplishment, as Ethan just chuckled at his childish behavior, but was also feeling a bit proud of himself for getting it done without his help.

The girls had decided to share a tent, as well. It was no different from when they stayed over at each other's houses, so they saw no problem with it. Surprisingly, Erica really knew quite a bit about camping since her parents had made her join the Moleos when she was eight. And learning what to do when camping was part of their badge earning.

To say the least, Erica wasn't too proud about that simple little fact of her life, either. And she threatened the nerds into silence over it, too. Which they eagerly accepted happily, as they nodded with a look of fear on their faces.

The only one who didn't have a tent partner was Rory, but there was a really good reason behind that, besides the fact that there was an odd number of people in their little group.

You see, Rory was known as a wild sleeper, when he sleeps. Well, technically since vampires don't actually sleep, but have the option to do some weird meditating thing, instead. But even so, he was still restless when he's in this state, too. Not to mention he also kind of snored a bit, while doing it too. Sometimes even talking in his sleep like state, as well, in which case Benny and Ethan would sometimes _love_ to mess with him while he was like that, whenever he stayed over or vice versa.

So, he _definitely_ needed a tent to himself. But seeing as Rory was struggling trying to figure out how to get it together, his two best mortal friends had decided to jump in and help him out, like the two good friends that they were.

* * *

When it came time to get the fire ready, Erica had sent Rory out to gather the firewood for the fire. Mostly she volunteered him just to get rid of him and to give herself a break from him for a while because he was really starting to get on her nerves with all of his dumb, nonsensical babble that he was saying to her. She had Sarah go with him, just to make sure that he gets the right type of wood to burn and that he doesn't get himself lost, either.

Once Sarah and Rory had finally returned with the wood, they immediately begun placing the pieces of wood into a pile (per Erica's instructions of course), but they didn't lite it just yet. They wanted to wait until it started to get a bit more darker out before lighting the fire for some warmth and light in the soon to be darken woods.

Wanting to just waste some time until dark came, Ethan and Benny had decided to go on a nice little nature walk together. Unfortunately for the two, they had gotten lost due to not paying much attention their surroundings very well, all because they were too busy flirting with each other more. But thank _god_ for locator spells (that didn't require the use of a map) because that's what they had to do in order to find their way back to camp.

By the time they had reached camp, it was time to light the campfire. When they were asked what took so long and if they had gotten lost, the two mortal lovers just shook their heads nervously and replied that they had gotten to so caught up with nature that they had lost track of time, which was clearly a lie.

Sarah and Erica, of course, didn't really by the lie because of the way they had responded so nervously, but decided not to call them out on it.

* * *

When the fire was finally lit, they began to bust out the marshmallows and weenies to roast on the open flame. Well, the boys sure did, that is. Eventually, though the three vampires had to get some blood in them. Luckily for them though, Sarah had brought a cooler filled with a few blood bags for them to share.

But Rory wanted some raccoon blood, thinking that this was the perfect opportunity to 'try' some of the other critter options available on the menu out here, besides just squirrels and rats, since he was in the woods, which provided plenty of delicous critters to eat.

Benny and Ethan were grossed out by their friend's decision, thinking TMI when he started to describe how he thought those poor little woodland creatures would taste, as he sped off. Erica and Sarah just stood there with weirded out looks on their faces, wondering why he would ever choose to go hunt for animal blood when they have a perfectly good supply of blood bags right here that should last them the night.

"Oh, well!" shrugged Erica carelessly. "Just means more for us then! Eh, Sarah?" stated Erica nonchalantly, as if she didn't really care. Which she didn't. Sarah just nodded her head and smiled in agreement with her best friend, as she took a blood bag and began drinking.

Deciding to ignore their blood sucking friends, the two mortals had decided to just snuggle up by the fire together as they roasted their meal over the blazing fire, on sticks.

* * *

Throughout the night the gang laughed as they told funny jokes by the fire and even a few scary stories, in which case started to freak out Rory and Benny a bit and making everyone else laugh at them for being such scaredy-cats. But it was all in good fun, so no hard feelings were felt.

Although, Rory was still a little frighten though after the one that Erica had told about some guy stalking some chick like crazy because he had a thing for her, only to find out that she was just as crazy as he was and the guy was never heard from again (after she had finally snapped from his annoying persuit for her). That one really gave Rory the chills, for some odd reason.

Ethan then suddenly whispered and subtly giggled something into Benny's ear, which caused him to grin very widely. The spell master then let out a very loud yawn, with a big stretch of his arms.

"Hey, if you don't mind guys? It's getting pretty late out and we're getting a little tired. So, I think that me and E, here, are just gonna go and crash for the night. If that's alright with you guys?" said Benny, getting up along with Ethan, too.

"Yeah! So, night everyone!" bid Ethan, as he and Benny both started to make their way on over to the tents, with Benny's arm drapped around Ethan's shoulders.

They both then suddenly stopped with really dark red blushes spread across their faces from what Sarah had said to them next.

"Yeah, I bet you're gonna 'crash' alright." she teased playfully with a giggle. Erica giggled with her, while Rory just sat there with a complete dumbfounded look on his face, as he was utterly clueless by what Sarah had meant by that statement.

They two very embarrassed boys then quickly started to move towards their tent again, in a hurry. Once inside, the zipper could be heard and so could small giggles and whispers as the tent began to move ever so slightly in the dark.

"They do know that we don't ever go to sleep, right?" asked Sarah, looking over at the slightly moving tent with a raised brow, suspiciously.

"Not to mention that we can also hear what they're doing in there due to our vampire hearing." added Erica sarcastically. She cringed at the thought of what they were actually doing in that tent.

The two female vampires just sat there, shaking their heads in disappointment, but then busted out in laughter together. While Rory on the other hand, still sat there with his very confused expression, still.

"I don't get it? They're just going to bed, right? So, what's so funny about that?" wondered Rory out loud dumbly, while scratching his head with a very confused and very clueless look on his face at the girls. The laughing females only laughed harder after Rory's questions.

* * *

About an hour later, in the tent, both boys were cozily cuddled up against each other wearing happy and blissful smiles on their faces.

"So, how was your birthday camping trip, my love?" asked Benny with his signature charming smile, that always makes Ethan want to faint on the inside.

"Amazing!" replied Ethan, pecking him on the lips real quick. "I loved it so much, Benny. Thank you!" he thanked gratefully, kissing him again. "I especially liked my little...'birthday gift' from you, too." he added snarkly, with a loving smile. They kissed again, but this time for a bit longer.

"Good!" stated Benny satisfyingly with a smile. He then brushed some of Ethan's hair to the side, as he stared intently into the dark brown eyes that always catches his attention in a room. "Because I expect for my birthday, my darling boyfriend will do something just as magnificent and romantic as this, for me." he commented humorously and hintingly.

Ethan rolled his eyes and shook his head, but then smiled. "Well, no promises." he remarked back teasingly. "But I'll do my best to impress you."

Benny smiled and cupped one side of Ethan's cheek with his hand, as his stroked it softly with his thumb. "Ethan," he began in a soft, sweet tone "you should know by now that you don't have to impress me because you've already done that a long time ago on the day we first met."

"Of course, you'd say something cheesy, like that." Ethan chuckled.

"Well, duh! I mean, who doesn't love cheese?!" joked Benny back, chuckling too. "In my opinion, a little bit of cheese makes everything seem better!"

The two laughed some more, but soon stopped and scooter more closer together under the blankets. They kissed again, but more passionately this time before finally settling in for the night and letting sleep finally consume them, as crickets chirped off in the distance somewhere hidden the forest foliage.

Ethan really did enjoyed his birthday camping trip that Benny had planned out for him. But what made it even more better was the fact he got to spend it with Benny, but in a more different way than usual, that is. And he hoped that he gets plenty more birthdays like this to spend with Benny, as well.

* * *

 **A/N: And that's the eighth month of Bethan!**

 **A little romantic camping trip in the woods for Ethan's 16th birthday...how cute and adorkable is that! Lol! MORE FEELS! AHH! IT'S SO HARD TO HANDLE! AHH! Lol! But you can expect a lot more feels to come as there's still 4 more months to come!**

 **And speaking of next month! It'll be September and the next holiday/chapter will be a two for one, kind of deal! Because the holiday is gonna be another birthday, Benny's birthday, but it's gonna fall on a holiday here in America that we call Labor Day. Which is a day for basically, no working.**

 **And since the only way to celebrate it is to of course...not to work (Well, that and also most people tend to BBQ on that day, as well.), what else am I suppose to do? So, I just decided to combine it with Benny's birthday! I mean, why not? If Ethan get's to have a chapter about his birthday then why not Benny too, am I correct?! Lol! :P**

 **Until next time, I'll be seeing you around my dear Bethan fans! And I hope that you make the most of the rest of your summer vacation, guys! Bye! :)**


	9. September

**A/N: Hey, there guys! It's me, MBAV fan66!**

 **I can't believe summer is almost officially over with. Where does all the time go? Lol! :P**

 **So, last chapter was all about Ethan's birthday. And now, this time it'll be all about Benny's! And Labor Day, too, but like I said before...there's not really any way to celebrate the holiday except for not working. *shrugs* :P**

 **And since summer's coming to a close, I thought that we should end it with a big beach party! *pops confetti guns* Ok, so maybe it won't be** _ **that big**_ **of a beach party, but still! It's a party, am I right? And who doesn't love a good party? ;D**

 **So, let's get on with all the sandy good times and romantic feels in the story with our favorite couple! Shall we? :D**

 **But first, some shout outs to:**

 **Bethan Forever- That's ok! And thanks! :) I actually, had to work on the day of my birthday, but I did get to an amusement park for my birthday on that weekend before it. :D I've never been camping myself, either. I'd freak out too much over all the insects and spiders that'll come out at night. If I did ever go camping it better be in one of the RVs or a camper. Lol! ;P**

 **Kitty Nieve- Thank you for the follow to this story!**

 **TiredOfBeingNice- And all that fluff is just suficating us with the feels, huh? Lol! ;) That he is! Thanks! And here it is now! I hope that you like it. :D**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own My Babysitter's A Vampire or any of it's characters. All I own is this story and it's mini plot, sort a speak. ;D**

* * *

 _ **~ September ~**_

 _Holiday: Labor Day/Benny's Birthday_

 _Chapter Title: Benny's Birthday Beach Bash_

* * *

A nice cool breeze blew through the trees, as it was the last month of summer. And soon autumn would be arriving, and along with it more cooler temperatures and the changing of the leaves.

School was now in full swing, as this newest school year had brought Ethan and Benny to their sophomore year in high school, now. The next level at Whitechapel High. And both boys couldn't be anymore happier because no longer did they have to go through the humiliation of being freshmen (and all that comes with it) anymore.

Currently, school was closed for the day, as it was Labor Day. A day where nobody worked on because that's exactly what the holiday was...a day for no working. Which apparently also meant no school on that day as well. Nobody really knows the story behind the meaning of Labor Day. Just that people don't have to work on that day, which was always the first Monday of September.

Or at least Ethan and Benny didn't know, but they weren't complaining. All it meant was another holiday to not have school on.

But there was another reason why Benny was so thrilled about today. You see, today was his sixteenth birthday! And he was ready for it! His sweet sixteen!

"So, E!" he began, enthusiastically. "What'cha got planned for your _dear_ and _sweet_ boyfriend's birthday today, huh?" he asked innocently, batting his eyelashes.

Ethan shook his head disappointingly, but smiled while doing it. "Well, I thought that maybe we could spend it on the beach. You know, as in a beach party." he replied simply with a shrug.

Benny grinned brightly. "That sounds excellent, E!" exclaimed Benny, happily. "I was just wanting to go down to the beach sometime soon, while the water was still warm, " he beamed, but then frowned slightly "but with school going on now, I haven't really been able to because of all the homework." he pouted.

Ethan chuckled. "Not to mention your magic lessons, as well." he threw in, amusingly. Benny then stuck his tongue out at him playfully, making the seer chuckle some more. Ethan than kissed him on the cheek making Benny smile.

"Do you have any idea of how much I love you right now?" questioned Benny lovingly, as he wrapped his arms around Ethan's waist.

Ethan made a thinking face, as if he was thinking about it but wasn't really because he already knew the answer. "More than you did just a minute ago?" replied Ethan, answering his question with a question of his own. He smiled as he proceeded to wrap his arms around Benny's neck.

The two's faces were only inches aways from touching. "Exactly!" stated Benny softly, as he closed the gap between them with a kiss.

* * *

Later, they had decided to go and prepare for their day at the beach. Not wanting to leave his grandma out on his birthday and his father (who was in town for his birthday), Benny decided to invite them as well. Of course, not before checking with his adorable and lovable little seer boyfriend, first, since it was all his idea. And Ethan didn't have any problems with it, neither. In fact, he even suggested inviting Rory, as well.

At first Benny wasn't too sure or thrilled about _that_ idea, but then decided why not. He was their friend after all. They would've invited the girls to tag along too, but unfortunately they had a few tests to study for and a bunch of homework and book reports to do over the weekend, as well for their college classes. But they did call him up earlier today to wish him a happy birthday, which he was happy to hear.

Even little Jane tagged along with them. Ross and Samantha would've came too, but couldn't due to Ross injuring his foot on their date night, last Friday after dropping a bowling ball on it. Luckily, it didn't break it or anything, but only just fractured it. And since trying to maneuver crutches on sand would be next to impossible, he just decided to stay home with Samantha staying as well to help aid him around the house.

Once everything was ready to go, everybody left for Sunny Sands Beach, Whitechapel's local little beach area.

* * *

The place was a bit packed since it was Labor Day and all, but they still managed to find a nice little secluded place, away from the crowd. Ethan and Jane helped Mrs. Weir set up chairs, beach towels, and the parasol. While Benny helped his father gather up some nice dried out driftwood for the bonfire, later tonight.

Rory had wanted to help set up too. So, when asked what he could help out with, Benny had suggest for him to go out in the water to help find Nemo. The eager young blonde vampire happily accepted his mission and immediately set to work looking for the little clownfish with the one small fin, not realizing he was just a made up character in a children's movie and that Benny had only suggested that just to make sure that he stayed out of the way.

The crafty spell master only shook his head at his fanged friend stupidity, as he watched him run off towards the water in search of Nemo. He laughed to himself at how easy it is to fool Rory, sometimes. He started to think that maybe inviting Rory wasn't such a bad idea after all.

Suddenly he felt a pair of arms come up from behind him and wrap around his waist. He then felt a pair of soft lips touch his cheek.

"Don't tell me you sent Rory out on another wild goose chase, again? Did you?" questioned Ethan amusingly, smiling.

Benny smiled as he chuckled. " _May_ -be?" he drawled out teasingly, placing his hands over Ethan's, swaying his body a bit. Ethan chuckled and then rested his chin on Benny's shoulder.

"What am I gonna do with you, Benjamin?" asked the seer rhetorically in slight amusement.

Benny scrunched up his face in thought, but then smiled. "Take me somewhere more private so we can go skinny dipping, together?" he implied, suggestively.

"Benny!" exclaimed Ethan embarrassingly with his cheeks burning red. He then hit him on the back of his head for that suggestion, making the spell master laugh.

"I was just kidding, E! Relax!" he laughed out, turning to face his very bashful boyfriend. Ethan just rolled his eyes at him and walked away to go make sure that his little sister put some sunscreen on.

Benny just stood there and watched him go with a very amused smile on his face, as he checked him out from behind, fantasizing about his earlier suggestion. But he was quickly shaken out of it by the sound of his name being called from his father. Snapping back to reality, Benny went over to see what he wanted.

* * *

About thirty minutes later, while Benny was busy rubbing sunscreen lotion on Ethan's back, Rory had returned with a frown upon his face and dripping wet.

"What's wrong with you?" asked Ethan, looking up at the soaking wet blonde from his place on the blanket (that was spread out) while laying on his stomach.

Benny on the other hand, had a rather more annoyed look upon his facial features at the blonde for ruining his personal time with his favorite seer.

The vampire looked at the spell master with disappointed and sad eyes. "Sorry, Benny. I couldn't find Nemo for you, like you had requested." he apologized sadly.

Benny flashed him a fake smile. "It's alright, Rory! The ocean is a big place with lots of fish in it. I'm sure you'll find him next time." he reassured brightly, making Rory smile back happily.

"Thanks, B! You're such an awesome friend!" beamed the Vampire Ninja, hugging a very awkward spell master.

Once he let go, the vampire rushed off after claiming that all that swimming had worked up an appetite and that he need to go feed real quick.

When Benny looked back at Ethan, he noticed the very stern look that he was giving him. "What?!" exclaimed Benny innocently, with is hands up in that I-don't-know pose.

"I can't believe you sent him out on a search to find Nemo, Benny." replied Ethan unbelievably in a disappointed kind of tone.

Benny didn't say a word. Instead he just sat there grinning, making Ethan shake his head at him. "It was the only thing that I could think of to make sure that he didn't get in the way of setting up!" defended the spell master.

"You know, when your grandma hears about you sending him on a wild goose chase like that, she's gonna punish you, right?" warned Ethan.

"Pish! I doubt it!" dismissed Benny. "I mean, it was just a little harmless fun! I don't see what the big deal is, anyways." he said, not too worried about it.

Unfortunately, for him though Evelyn did find out about it, straight from the source himself (aka Rory), wondering why his clothes were all wet. And let's just say that she wasn't too happy with her grandson's little prank, neither. So, as punishment she had him rub her bunions (much to Benny's great dismay).

* * *

Everyone was having a good time at the beach. They played some volley ball, had a watergun fight, went swimming in the still cool water, and they even built sand castles along the sandy shore. All-in-all, it was a great day filled with fun and many laughs.

As the sun began to set, it was now time to light the bonfire. But unfortunately for them though, Benny's dad had forgot to pack the matches. So, thinking quickly and coming up with something on the fly, he said a few words that sounded like a spell being spoken in Latin and...voila! The wood was soon ignited into a roaring blaze.

Benny was in awe at his father's handy work and wanted him to show him how to do the spell sometime soon. Evelyn of course, in the background, gave a very uncertain and worried look about the idea of Benny learning a fire type spell so soon. She was afraid that he might burn the house down if he tried it, since he's still a bit reckless in his magic.

Luckily for her, he told Benny he'll teach him how when he advances a little more in his training, since he was a level 2 spell master and the spell that he did was more at a level 3 or 4. Plus, he also knew just how much he and his son were alike and figured that if he was anything like him than he would probably most likely end up setting something on fire. Like the house or his grandmother's flower and herb garden, like he did when he was his age.

The thought of it sent shivers down Mr. Weir's spine at that memory because on that day he was spanked with lightening TWICE and then ground for 2 weeks with no magic usage, whatsoever.

Anyways, while the fire was burning they all roasted marshmallow and had made s'mores, and they even threw on a few weenies, as well. They had also brought a few other food items as well like sandwhiches, chips, sodas, and cookies as snacks.

Jane had even brought her radio and had tuned into one of their favorite local radio stations to jam out to. They all danced around the fire like a bunch of crazy people, but they didn't care one bit, while Evelyn and Mr. Weir just sat their and watched the younger generation have their fun.

* * *

Soon, the sky had darken and the stars began to twinkle in the blacken sky. The moon shone brightly as it illuminated it's brilliant white glow upon the water's rippling surface. The night air had cooled off some, but not enough to make it too terribly cold out.

While everyone was still chillen out by the fire, Ethan and Benny had decided to take a little stroll along the beach's sandy shoreline, together. The night seemed perfect to them as they walked along the beach, feeling the silky soft sand beneath their feet.

"I'd have to say, E...this was truly a magical and wonderful night, tonight." said Benny, holding Ethan's hand as they walked.

"I know! Isn't it?!" agreed Ethan. "I wish this night could last forever." he added dreamingly, smiling as he placed his head on Benny's shoulder.

"Yeah...but then we wouldn't get to experience all of the other wonderful moments that we have with each other, now wouldn't we?" Benny replied fondly, giving the same smile.

Ethan giggled lightly. "I guess you're right about that."

They continued to walk like that for awhile longer, with the sound of the gentle waves hitting the sandy shore beside them. The two human supernaturals then stopped to admire their surroundings and to take in the peace and serenity that it had to offer them. Benny wrapped his arm around Ethan's waist, as he held him close to him and Ethan placed a hand lightly on his chest, resting his head there.

Ethan let out a very content sigh, before speaking. "Happy birthday, B! I hope that you've enjoyed it?"

"Well, of course I have. I did get to spend it with you after all. And not only as my best friend this time, either. But as my adoring boyfriend. And whenever I'm with you, everyday is like my birthday because you're the greastest gift that I could ever ask for in my life. You always know just what to say and do to cheer me up. And even though I already know everything about you, you still always somehow manage to surprise me." replied Benny sweetly and lovingly.

Ethan blushed at his kind words. He then moved from his position to face Benny, as the two stared intently into one another's eyes. Green to brown and brown to green. Both shimmered and sparkled in the moon's everlasting glow, as both clearly shown the love that they held for each other in them.

Not thinking and acting on instinct, the two slowly begun to move in closer until their noses brushed against each other's and two pair of lips met. Interlocking in a kiss of love and passion between the two love-struck teenagers.

Ethan slowly slid his hands up around his spell master's neck, as Benny slowly moved his around his seer's torso.

"We better get back before Rory decides to pop up out of nowhere and ruin the mood for us." suggested Ethan, smiling lovingly at his boyfriend.

"Don't worry babe! If he does show up, I'll just send him on another Nemo search again to get rid of him for awhile." joked Benny happily with a smile of his own.

Ethan chuckled with a fist held over his mouth to try and contain his laughter. "And then you'd be in trouble with your grandmother again." he quiped suddenly.

The spell master just gave a nonchalant shrug. "Yeah, but it would still be totally worth it if it meant that I got some more alone time with you, E." he answered back carelessly, flashing Ethan a dazzling toothy smile his way that shone a pearly white in the moonlight.

The seer blushed, but smiled nonetheless as he gave him another kiss on the lips. "Come on! We better go, now." he said, taking Benny's hand in his. Benny brought their clapped together hands up to his mouth and placed a gentle and sweet kiss on it, before they finally headed back.

* * *

To Benny, this was the best birthday, yet. It was truly a sweet sixteen because he got to spend it with his sweet seer boyfriend. And this Labor Day wasn't as boring as all the other Labor Days had been, too. In fact, for once the holiday was fun and exciting with a little bit of romance thrown in, as well.

Now that he had Ethan, Benny felt as if he didn't need any other gifts for his birthday because Ethan was by the far the biggest and best gift that he could ever ask for. And he wouldn't trade him for anything in the world because Ethan was his world.

* * *

 **A/N: And there's the ninth month of Bethan!**

 **So, how was it? Didn't it just give you the feels and the laughs, too?!**

 **Please, drop me a review and let me know! And if you don't, then that's ok to! :)**

 **So, until next time, I'll be seeing you in October for Halloween! Who's excited about that one? Lol! Well, have a good Labor Day and try not to work so hard in having too much fun today, will ya? Lol! And remember!...Never wear white after Labor Day. Lol! I have no idea where that saying even comes from. :P**

 **Anyways, bye! :)**


	10. October

**A/N: Hey, everybody! It's me, MBAV fan66! And it's finally time for chapter 10 to Twelve Months Of Bethan! *realses confetti* :D**

 **Man! Was that a long wait! Lol! But now here it is! More holiday Bethan fluff and feels, headed right your way!**

 **I think this one is my favorite out of all of them because of the unique spin I put on Ethan's and Benny's costume choice. Hehehe! ;P You'll see once you read it. ;)**

 **Oh! I almost forgot! :o**

 **HAPPY HALLOWEEN EVERYBODY! :D**

 **I know that there's no scariness in this chapter for the spirit of Halloween, but that doesn't mean you can't have fluff and feels instead, right? Lol! So, I still hope you all love it, regardless of the lack of spookiness in it! :)**

 **Shout outs:**

 **The Lost Dauntless- Thanks for adding this story to your favorite and follow list!**

 **blondie1765- Thank you for adding this story to your favorites list!**

 **Bethan Forever- I know! I wish I could have a birthday party by the beach. *sighs sadly* Sadly, I don't live anywhere near an actual beach. Well, I think you're gonna love the costumes that I picked for Ethan and Benny! ;D The idea just sort a hit me and BOOM! This is what I came up with! Lol! Of course there won't be any frights found in this Halloween story, though. Only feels and fluffiness! :) And maybe even a few laughs as well. Hehehe! ;)**

 **marimew- Thank you for following this story!**

 **Louise- Who doesn't?! I mean, I'm sure there's some Bethan haters out there somewhere, but still! I think Bethan is like the number one ship in the fandom!**

 **TiredOfBeingNice- Mission accomplished then! Lol! I was hoping that it would've made someone laugh. I know I couldn't help, but to crack a giggle at it while writing it. :P Maybe next year you'll learn how to play it, fanfic buddy. *pats you on the back sympathetically* Lol! :P**

 **Roman-Lightwood- Thank you for favoriting and following this story!**

 **Bennyweirlover17- Thank you for all of your wonderful reviews on past chapters to this story! I'm so glad that you're enjoying all the amazing Bethan feels that this story brings to you! :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own My Babysitter's A Vampire or any of it's characters. All I own is this story and this chapter's mini plot.**

* * *

 _ **~ October ~**_

 _Holiday: Halloween_

 _Chapter Title: A Little Halloween Fun_

* * *

An autumn wind blew through the trees, rustling the orange, yellow, and red leaves on them. A few of them that had got caught up in the wind fell from the trees and down to the ground, where they rested at.

It was October now, which had meant it was finally autumn, now. The sky would now begin to turn darker quicker, as the days were now growing more shorter and the nights more longer.

A chill had hit a certain brown eyed teenager, as the cold wind blew causing the teen to shiver and tug on his jacket to try and block the chill that he was feeling. The green eyed teenager that walked next him noticed the shiver and smiled as he wrapped an arm around the other's shoulder, bring him more closer to him as they walked home together after school had ended for the weekend. The brown eyed teen smiled at the contact and the warmth that it had provided, as he then wrapped his arm around the more taller one's torso.

"I still can't believe that Erica invited us to her Halloween party, on Monday." spoke Benny in disbelief.

"Yeah, I know." agreed Ethan. "Maybe she's starting to turn a new leaf or something? And is trying to be a better person, now?" he added, intriguingly.

They both scrunched up their faces in thought for moment, before finally busting out laughing at the bizarre thought.

"Yeah, right!" they both laughed out at the same time.

"More than anything, Sarah probably _made_ her invite us to it!" quiped Benny.

"Probably! Because she even invited Rory. And we _both_ know that she hates Rory more than she does us." joked Ethan. "But who knows? Maybe she's actually starting to see us more as friends rather than just nerds or geeks who Sarah likes to hangout with?" suggest Ethan with a shrug.

Benny shrugged too. "Maybe." he replied simply. "So, what are we going to the party as, anyways E?" he asked Ethan.

"I'm not sure really." he answered, sounding a bit unsure. "I mean, there's not very many gay famous character couples out there to choose from for us gay geeks." stated Ethan jokingly.

"Yeah, I suppose you're right about that one, E. But hey! That doesn't mean we just can't make them gay, ourselves!" suggested the spell master, humorously.

Ethan's eyes shot open widely. "We can't do that! No way am I gonna DARE tarnish the greatness of my favorite sci-fi or superhero characters, Benny!" exclaimed Ethan, sounding a bit offended by the idea.

Benny chuckled at his response. "Ok! Ok, then! Then how about...we just go as something we made up?"

Ethan looked at him with a deadpan look. "Oh! You mean, like last year? When you couldn't decide on whether to be Merlin or a luchador? So, instead you just went as both and called youself 'El Merlo Loco'?" he teased mockingly.

"Hey! At least I didn't go as some lame character from Dusk, just to impress some girl!" retorted Benny back, bitterly but also smirking as well at the young seer.

Ethan blushed embarrassingly at his reply, as he remained silent. Benny gave him a kiss on the cheek. "But I still love you anyways. And you kind of did make a pretty damn sexy Jakeward if I do say so myself, babe." he reassured with a wink, making Ethan giggle.

Ethan returned the peck on the cheek with one of his own. "And you made a very handsome and attractive luchador, too. Who I would _love_ to pin me to the mat anytime." he flirted back.

Benny smiled at his compliment. "How about we go as vampires?" suggest Benny. "You did look pretty good as one."

Ethan shook his head. "No way!" he refused quickly. "It's bad enough that we have to deal with them on a daily basis it seems and that three of our friends are vampires, as well." he explained. The next thought sent chills down his spine as he continued. "Not to mention I almost _became one_ that time Jesse bit me to get Sarah to become a full vampire." he concluded.

"Yeah, you're right." agreed Benny with a scowl. "I could've killed that bastard for doing that to you, E." he stated snidely, with hate and despise for the evil vampire who seems to cause them nothing, but trouble.

Ethan giggled at his boyfriend's protective like response towards that little memory. "Well, we better decide soon, B. Because Halloween is almost here, in just three more days. And the costume selection at all of the stores in Whitechapel are starting to become slim pickings, now." inquired Ethan.

They stopped walking and was now standing in front of Ethan's house. Benny kissed him on the lips. "Don't worry about it, babe! I'm sure we'll figure something out in time." he replied beamingly to the seer with a smile. "Until then, I'll be seeing you later."

Ethan nodded. "Ok, B! See you later tonight!" he replied back, smiling.

They kissed each other good-bye, before going their separate ways.

* * *

It was Saturday when Benny had finally came up with the perfect costume idea. And instead of just calling or video chatting Ethan to run it by him, instead the spell master had decided to pay him a visit in person to tell him. That and he was really missing his little "all-seeing" boyfriend, too.

"Alright Benny, you're here. So, what's this _amazing_ big idea of your's for our costumes for Erica's Halloween party, huh?" asked Ethan boredly with an eye roll, as he let his boyfriend in.

Benny chuckled at his unamused response, as he casually just walked into the Morgan's kitchen and just helped himself (like usual) to their fridge for a soda. Ethan followed him and stood in the doorway with his arms crossed, waiting patiently (but was starting to lose it real quick at the suspenseful wait that his boyfriend was having him to endure) as he watched Benny take a seat at the counter, popping the top off the can and taking a sip from it.

Benny could tell that he was starting to get on Ethan's nerves with the suspense, but he was enjoying torturing the poor seer.

After setting the can down and quenching his thirst, the spell master finally proceeded to inform him of his grand costume idea.

"Ok! So, I was just skimming over some of Grandma's collection of books on the bookshelf earlier today-" he began to explain, until he was interrupted by Ethan's snarky little comment.

"You mean you were just busy snooping, trying to find any of her old spell books or hidden potions or something like that, again." snickered Ethan, cutting into Benny's explanation.

Benny just glared at him unamusingly at his comment for a second and then rolled his eyes annoyingly at him. " _Anyways_!" he said, stressing the word. "Before I was so _rudely_ interrupted! Like I said, I was busy 'skimming' through some of Grandma's old books on her bookshelf and then came across this one that I remember used to be one of her favorite classics to read." continued Benny.

Ethan was intrigued now. "Really? Which one?"

Benny then grinned. "Romeo and Juliet!" he answered.

Ethan stood there and looked at him strangely. "Ok...? But what does that have to do with our costumes, Benny?" he questioned curiously, but a minute later his eyes grew large. "If you're wanting to go as Romeo and Juliet, Benny then no! I am not dressing up as a girl!...Again!" concluded Ethan in realization, as he strongly refused to go with whatever the spell master's idea was.

Benny only smiled. "Relax! Nobody is having to dress as a girl, E!" he reassurred kindly, but then his eyes started to roam up and down Ethan's body. "But I still wouldn't mind seeing in a skirt again, though..." he then purred flirtingly with a wink, after checking him out.

Ethan blushed darkly at his comment, feeling a bit violated. "Benny!" he hissed out at him, making Benny only laugh some more.

"So, I was thinking. Instead, of it being Romeo and Juliet that we could put a twist on it and go as Romeo and Julian!" explained Benny brightly. "So, what do ya think?"

"But Julian is a guy's name?" replied Ethan perplexingly.

Benny nodded. "Exactly! Instead, of the classic tale being about a guy and a girl falling into this forbidden romance type thing, I figured we could just make it about two guys falling in love, instead!" he reasoned happily.

Ethan gave it some thought and the more he thought about it, the more he started to like the idea. Except, for one tiny little detail...

"But Romeo and Juliet is a romantic tragedy kind of story. With them both ending up _dead_ in the end, Benny." he stated pointedly, crossing his arms and tapping his arms while looking at him.

"I know! But there's more!" piped Benny cheerfully. "I've also decided to change the storyline a bit as well! Like they're both princes of two warring nations that hate each other, but the two princes still manage to met up somehow at the border and fall in love. And instead of them winding up dead at the end, they instead just decide to fake their deaths and run away together to live happily ever after! So, viola! No sad or tragic ending!" he explained some more.

The seer smiled, liking the change in story. In fact, he found Benny's version much more better than the original. "I like it! Let's do it!" beamed Ethan eagerly, making Benny smile.

"Awesome!" he exclaimed happily. "Then we'll go down to the costume store tomorrow to gather everything that we'll need!"

Ethan nodded and walked on over towards him and sat down on his lap, wrapping his arms around Benny's neck for support. Benny placed his hands on Ethan's hips to better help support the doe eyed teen upon his lap. Ethan grinned happily as he stared into Benny's lovely emerald shade of green eyes. He then leaned forward to kiss him, which Benny happily responded back to by kissing back.

"So, what are we going to do in the mean time?" asked Ethan sweetly.

"Mmm...Don't know, really. Any ideas?" answered Benny.

The seer then smirked. "Well, I do have one..." he trailed, intriguingly.

Ethan quickly snatched Benny's drink from him and jumped up off of his lap. He ran to the doorway, but stopped to face a very unpleased Benny. "Hey! That's my soda!" called out Benny, pouting.

Ethan giggled mockingly to him. "Well, to be fair it was in _my_ fridge! Plus, it's mine now!" he teased playfully, sticking his tongue out at him.

"Yeah! Well...technically it's your parents fridge, since they're the ones who bought it and pay the electricity around here to keep it running. So, there!" mocked Benny back, sticking his tongue out, as well at him.

Ethan shrugged. "Yeah, well...since we're in a relationship anyways, what's mine is yours and what's yours is mine! So, that means this here _can of soda_ now belongs to me, again!" mocked Ethan back, lightly shaking the can a little in his hands and teasing the poor thirsty spell master.

"If you want it, then come and get it from me!" he added teasingly and playfully, making a break for it for the stairs.

"Ethan!" cried out Benny, now getting up and running towards the stairs, after him. "Give me back my soda!" he yelled out to him, before pausing at the bottom of the staircase for a second. "You're lucky you're cute or else I'd have to...to..." he started, but trailing off not sure what he would actually have done if he wasn't so cute, to begin with. "Well, I don't know what! But you're just lucky! You hear me Mr.?!" finished Benny playfully, as he ran up the stairs after him with a smile on his face.

* * *

It was finally Halloween and the boys were both really stoked about attending Erica's Halloween party, this year for the first time. Of course, after taking Jane trick-or-treating first (and so that Benny could stock up on his yearly supply of candy, as well).

"Are you ready for this?" asked Ethan, standing outside of Erica's doorstep, dressed in his prince costume.

"Well, _duh_! Of course, I am! How many of Erica's parties does she ever bother inviting us too? And plus, it's basically a college party that we're attending here, E! This is _bound_ to boost our street cred some at school tomorrow!" answered Benny, enthusiastically.

Ethan laughed at him and shook his head, before ringing the doorbell. Benny came up and kissed him on the cheek, before Ethan turned to face him so he could give him a kiss on the lips. Right as they were kissing the door opened up to reveal Erica, all dressed up as a sexy witch, surprisingly.

She rolled her eyes annoyingly at the sight before her and scoffed. "Great. The two love geeks are here." she grumbled. "Will you two _please_ stop making out on my doorstep? You're gonna drive away anymore expecting party guest." requested Erica rudely to them.

The two broke apart and ended their kiss, but smiled at her. "And here we thought that by inviting us, that you've turned over a new leaf and has decided to be more nicer to us." mocked Benny, chuckling some with Ethan joining him.

But they quickly stopped when they heard a hiss and saw a pair of angry fangs directed at them. "You can thank Sarah for the reason why you two geeks, plus the more annoying one, was even invited to begin with." stated Erica bluntly, retracting her fangs. "Now hurry up and get in here before your geekiness begins to scare off any coming partygoers." she urshered, demandingly.

Stepping aside, she let Ethan and Benny enter her home. Well, it was actually her parents house, but they were out of town and had said that it was ok for her to host a Halloween party there while they're gone, as long as she kept it down and didn't let it get too out of hand.

* * *

Once inside, Sarah came up to them to greet them. "Hey, guys! I'm so glad that you made it!" she greeted cheerfully to them. She gave them each a hug and a big warm smile. Sarah was dressed up as an elegant looking fairy of some sort. She looked really nice in her costume, both boys thought, but not as good looking as them.

"Well, of course we would come Sarah! How could we ever miss coming to a party hosted by none other than _the_ Erica Jones, herself?" joked Benny, snickering. Sarah giggled, but when he looked over at Erica he saw the death stare that she was giving him and he quickly looked back towards Sarah with a slightly fearful look.

"Yeah...well...Thank god it's a Halloween party. So, everyone will be dressed up in costumes, making it a bit harder for everyone to identify one another. If I'm lucky then maybe no one will be able to recognize you two geeks, here." commented Erica, snidely. She then flipped her hair behind her with a snobbish sort of look, which then turned into one of intrigue.

"Speaking of which...? What are you two dorks suppose to be, anyways? The kings of Dorkdom and Nerdom?" wondered Erica, raising a curious brow at them as she examined their costumes with a smirk and crossing her arms. She snickered a little afterwards at them.

"Actually, _Erica_ , we're princes!" corrected Ethan boldly to her, sounding proud of their costume choices. "To be more exact, we're Romeo and Julian!" he boasted.

Sarah eyed them strangely. "You mean...Romeo and Juilet?" she said curiously with uncertainty in her voice.

Ethan nodded, but decided to clarify his answer more better to the two vampires. "But it's sort of different from the original story." he replied simply. "Instead, of it being about a guy and a girl from two fueding families, who fall in love regardless. Me and Benny decided to change it to it being about two guys, who are both princes from two warring countries, instead!" chirped Ethan brightly with a smile.

He looked over at Benny as he took his hand. Benny smiled back and nodded before looking back at the others. "And instead of it having a sad ending, we changed it that too, to them just faking their own deaths so they can run away together to live happily ever after together!" added Benny in the same tone as Ethan did.

Sarah awed in delight at their little change in the story, while Erica made a gagging face. Sarah saw this and nudged her in the side, while flashing her a stern glare that meant "be nice". Erica just rolled her eyes and uncrossed her arms, annoyingly.

Sarah looked back over at the two and smiled. "That's so cute!" she cooed, happily to them, making them both blush. "But why change it to a gay couple?" she then asked curiously.

"Me and E both wanted to go as a matching pair, but unfortunately there's not very many famous fictional gay couples out there to dress up as. So, I came up with the idea of just changing one. And since Romeo and Juilet are like the most famous romantic couple ever, I went with that one and changed Juilet into a Julian, instead!" beamed Benny.

Erica rolled her eyes again at them. "Great! I think you just ruined the wonders of one of my favorite books to read, by making it gay. Now, it'll never be the same for me again. Thanks!" retorted Erica unplesantly with sarcasm in her voice, but they all knew that she was just kidding.

They knew that Erica wasn't a homophobe and that she does support their relationship a hundred percent. In fact, Erica was known for being a big fan of romance type stuff, anyways. So, more than likely, she probably actually really liked their little spin on the tale even more, like Sarah does.

"So, who's suppose to be who?" asked Sarah.

Both of them looked at each other perplexingly, as they didn't really decided who was going to be who when they went with the idea.

"I guess I'm Romeo?" replied Benny, looking back at her with a still slightly unsure look on his face. It then turned into a cheeky smile with what he had to say next. "I mean, I am the more romantic one in this relationship and all. So, why not be the one who recites beautiful and sweet poetry to my lovely and fair Julian, from below his balcony at night? Am I right?" he said, wiggling a brow at his boyfriend next to him. He then made a thinking face, as if he was unsure about something. "Or at least I think it was some kind of poetry that he was saying to Juliet?"

"I can never tell. The whole thing was all very confusing to me because of the why they spoke." shrugged Benny nonchalantly and giving up on trying to figure it out.

Ethan giggled and kissed him on the cheek. "Then I guess that makes me Julian, then." he said happily.

"I can kind of see why." giggled Sarah playfully.

Ethan's face went flat when she said that. "Hey! If you're referring to me as being _girlie_ , then you're totally wrong about that! Because I'm not the one who likes to deep condition his hair every single time he takes a shower!" snapped Ethan defensively, making everyone laugh. He soon smiled himself.

"Come on! Let's go enjoy the party!" said Sarah, happily as she walked back into the crowd of people. Erica followed, while Ethan and Benny lingered behind for a second as they exchanged a quick kiss before joining the rest of the party guest.

* * *

The seer and the spell master both had a good time, while attending Erica's Halloween party. Rory had also eventually showed up, dressed like a ninja, but he had his fangs out the entire time. No one didn't even bother to question it because they all just thought that they were fake (but really good fakes) because it was all a part of his costume as being Vampire Ninja. Only, four others knew (Erica, Sarah, Ethan, and Benny) that they were in fact not fakes, but were the real thing, entire time.

Ethan and Benny hardly ever left each other's sides the entire time, except for maybe when they had to go to the bathroom. But other than that, the two just hung out and canoodled with each other in corner somewhere. They did have a few dances together and even some punch, which was thankfully not secretly spiked by anyone...yet, that is.

"You know something? I really do enjoy days like this when there's no supernatural evil taking place and it's up to us to stop it. Don't you, Benny?" said Ethan, as they were dancing together.

"I agree! I'm kind of surprised that there isn't any supernatural activity taking place tonight, actually? You know, with it being Halloween and all, which you'd think would be the most popular time of the year for all things that go 'bump in the night' to come out and play, huh?" Benny replied in a thoughtful manner.

He then smiled as he brought his face closer to Ethan's, nose to nose. "But these little breaks are really nice, though because then I can spend them with you." added Benny cheesy like, but sincerely as well to him.

"Benny, even when there is supernatural chaos going on in this town, we'd still be spending time together because we'll both be busy trying to figure out how to stop it together, silly." quiped Ethan, lightly chuckling.

"That maybe so, but we'll be too busy to be able to have little moments like this together. That and I'd be too busy worrying for your safety during the fighting parts." replied Benny simply, still smiling.

Ethan shook his head, but he had to agree with him, there. He was always worried about Benny's safety, too when it came to taking on the latest supernatural threat face-to-face.

* * *

While Benny was standing around talking to Sarah and Erica, Ethan had went to go and get himself something to drink. He gave his boyfriend a quick peck on the cheek before making his way through the crowd.

But after about twenty minutes, Benny began to wonder what was taking Ethan so long. So, the threesome left to go find their friend.

* * *

As they were searching, they heard a bunch of commotion coming from the backyard and a group of people cheering and laughing as they all stood gathered around something, watching in entertainment at what was going on.

When they finally made it through the crowd, they were shocked to see that it was Ethan who was the center of all the attention. He was up on the patio table, dancing about wildly as he was twirling his shirt around in the air and shouting like a mad man, while the music played loudly in the background.

Sarah, Benny, and Erica couldn't believe their eyes. They've never seen Ethan act like this before. They had no idea what might've gotten into him.

"Ethan! What the hell do you think you're doing up there?!" hissed Benny to him in a scolding manner, but also with a bit of concern mixed in.

The seer immediately stopped dancing and turned to face his boyfriend with a daze and sort of out of it kind of look on his face, flashing him a lopsided smile.

"Benny!" exclaimed Ethan happy to see him, but it came out a little bit slurred like. "There's my adoring boyfriend! Why don't you come on up here and join me for a little fun, will ya?" slurred Ethan, as he took a few steps forward.

Not paying attention, he tripped and fell off the table, but luckily for him Benny was right there to catch him and to keep him from cracking his skull open on the concrete.

He helped him stand back up on his own two feet, but the seer stumbled a bit, so Benny had to act has his support to hold him up. Benny was really worried now.

"Thanks for catching my fall, babe." thanked an out of it Ethan, who giggled. "Now...how about me and you go somewhere more private? Or we could just ditch this joint and go back to my place or your's for a little... _alone time_?" he suggested, slurring his words as he spoke. He ran a finger down Benny's chest afterwards, which caused Benny to shiver in pleasure, but he quickly shook it off when he noticed the smell of alcohol on Ethan's breath.

"Well, that explains it." mumbles Benny quietly to himself. "Ethan have you been _drinking_?" he asked incredulously to the obvious drunken seer.

Ethan laughed. " _Nooo_!" he slurred, laughing some more. But Benny knew he wasn't laying, even when he's like this and figured that someone must of spiked his drink or the whole bowl even. He knew how big Ethan was about them doing underage drinking, so he knew that there was no way that he would get drunk willingly.

After turning down the music, Sarah and Erica soon came up to them. Benny had explained everything to them that Ethan was drunk and that somebody must've spiked the punch or just his drink.

Rory soon joined them and explained everything that he saw leading up to the drunken Ethan. Apparently, some guys thought that it would be funny to spike Ethan's cup without him knowing it, as a prank. While one guy was busy distracting him another had came up from behind and serectly poured the alcohol in his cup and lacing his punch with it. Then after he finished his first cup, he was already buzzed and hooked, which made it more easier for them to offer him another that was already spiked. And after that one thing lead to another, up to the point of a drunken Ethan dancing on top of a table, shirtless.

To be honest, Benny sort of was enjoying the view of a shirtless Ethan, but then he realized that there were other people there who were also staring at his boyfriend's shirtless form. He got a bit jealous about it and then decided to help Ethan back into his shirt.

Erica and Sarah were royally pissed at the guy and his friends for what they did. So, after Rory described what the guy looked like, they instantly knew who it was too. It was some guy from their college, who Erica has had her eyes on for a while now, but not anymore after what he just did to one of her friends.

So, with the help of Sarah, Erica threw the jerk and his friends out as she demanded that the rest of the remaining guest resume with the party. Well, more like she threaten them, but it worked as the crowd of people soon began to seperate and disperse back inside to continue with the party.

"Is he going to be alright?" asked Rory in concern for his human friend.

Benny placed Ethan's arm around his neck, as he heaved most of Ethan's weight on him. He flashed Rory a smile. "Yeah! I think so." he answered in relief. Everyone smiled, glad to hear that. "I think I'm gonna go ahead and take him home, guys. He's had enough partying for one day, I believe." stated Benny gratefully and tiredly, joking at the end.

All three vampires laughed and gave him a nod of agreement. They walked him to the door, as he bid him bye for now and he loaded Ethan into the car.

* * *

Once he finally gotten to Ethan's house, he was glad to see that Ethan's parents weren't home yet. They must've been still at the Halloween party that Mr. Morgan's office was having, which had meant that Jane was still at her friend's house for the night.

He carried his passed out boyfriend (who passed out on the drive there) up to his room and gently laid him on his bed. As he did so, he quietly chuckled to himself. "And here I thought that I would be the one to pass out first from going into a sugar coma from gorging on too much candy, tonight." he chuckled humorously.

He pulled the blankets up over Ethan, not even bothering to undress him in fear that it would disturb his peaceful slumber. He sat there and stared at Ethan for a minute, admiring the wonderful sight that was his sleeping boyfriend. He looked so cute and innocent in his eyes, while he watched him sleep.

Taking a hand, he gently brushed some locks of hair that were covering Ethan's eyes, away. The spell master leaned down as he was doing this, and placed a small sweet kiss on Ethan's forehead, making him smile in his sleep.

"Good night, my sweet Julian. Sweet dreams." he whispered softly and lovingly to the seer.

He slowly got up and made his way to the door, when he suddenly stopped and heard Ethan mumble something in his sleep.

"Love you, too my dear Romeo." mumbled Ethan quietly in his sleep, as he snuggled in the blankets more, unconsciously.

Benny smiled lovingly, as he continued to go out the door, quietly shutting it behind him.

* * *

Even though Ethan getting unknowningly drunk might of not been what they have expected to happen this Halloween, it was still a great night. It was way better than the alternative happening, with some crazed monster showing up and reeking havoc upon the town at night. Leaving them to risk their lives, yet again, to stop it.

And even though Halloween is known for a day for monster, ghost, witches, and goblins to roam the Earth. Or even to pull hilarious scary Halloween pranks on unsuspecting people. Tonight had proved that Halloween can also be romantic, as well rather than all about the scary. Just ask the two star crossed lovers, Romeo and Julian (aka, Benny and Ethan).

* * *

 **A/N: And there's the tenth month of Bethan!**

 **How was it? Did you like the little drunken Ethan scene there near the end? I didn't originally plan on it happening, but I couldn't resist taking the chance on adding a drunken scene in there. :)**

 **And what about the end? With Benny tucking the passed out Ethan in bed? How adorable was that?!**

 **Also, what do you think about my spin on "Romeo and Juliet"? Pretty clever, huh? Lol! It would actually sound like it would make a pretty good story actually, with of course Ethan and Benny as the two main characters (Romeo and Julian), eh? ;) Unfortunately, I can't do it because I have enough stories to do or plan to do right now. But if any of you would like to use the idea, then be my guest! :) Just make sure to give me a little credit for the idea, will ya? ;) But than again, you never know with me. Hehehe! So, don't be too surprised if you happen to do see a new title up on my profile that may or may not sound similar. Hehehe! ;D**

 **Anyways, until next time, I'll be seeing you all in the next chapter which will be November and Thanksgiving! The Amercian Thanksgiving, that is. I know that they have a Thanksgiving in Canada, but I believe that it's in September if I'm remembering correctly?**

 **But anyways, I hope that everybody has a safe and fun Halloween! And watch out for things that go bump in the night and that like to hide in the shadows. You never know who or what is watching you. Just waiting for the perfect opportunity to pounce and attack you. ;) Bye!**


	11. November

**A/N: Hey, there everybody! It's me, MBAV fan66!**

 **Happy Thanksgiving to all you Americans and non-Americans out there! :D**

 **Yep! That's right! This month will be all about the holiday of giving thanks! So, don't forget to let everybody know how thankful you are for having them in your life. :)**

 **And this chapter will show just what the true meaning of Thankgiving is all about! And what it means to be thankful for all the good things in your life, as well!**

 **Right now, I'm very thankful for having just wonderful fans and readers like you all! So, go ahead and give yourselves a good pat on the back (since I can't obviously do it)! :) And I'm sure we're all very thankful for the Bethan pairing and for fanfiction existing to allow us to make it possible to see our** _ **wildest**_ **fantasies of the two come to true, as well. ;P**

 **I guess, I should tell you why we celebrate this holiday, huh? Well, it's suppose to celebrate the day the Pilgrims first came to America and befriended the Native Amercians. There's probably more to it than that, but that's really all I know about it. So, yeah...**

 **Anyways, let's get to some shout outs before the Bethan feels we'll be experiencing here in a bit! Shall we? :D**

 **Shout outs and thanks to:**

 **Bethan Forever- And just in time, too! I mean, you were** **_really_ cutting it close there for a sec. Phew! You kind a had me worried there. Lol! :P But you got it in! :) I don't know...I thought even the drunk Ethan part of the party was pretty fun to me. If you know what I mean? *wink wink* ;D Sorry, Benny! Hehehehe! Thanks! I'm glad you liked my costume choice for the two. :) Me neither! And soon this story will be coming to an end, which I'll be sad to see it go. *sniffle* But I promise you this! I'm ending it on a very romantic and memorable moment for the two, next month! :D**

 **WhateverBooks- Thanks for favoriting this story! :)**

 **TiredOfBeingNice- Lol! You're very much welcome for that, fanfic buddy! :D It kind a just hit me to make Juliet a dude and then I realized the name Julian is very similar to it. Plus, that's what Halloween is all about, right? About taking a costume and then making it yours by changing it however you please. So, you can be anything you want! :D I bet you wish you were at that party, huh fanfic buddy? ;D**

 **Bennyweirlover17- Thanks! :) I know! I loved the idea when I came up with it! And I even changed it from a tragedy to more a fairytale ending, really. Well...if you count faking your own death just to be with the one that you love as a fairytale ending, then...yah! Basically! Lol! :D**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own My Babysitter's A Vampire or any of it's characters. All I own is this story and it's plot.**

* * *

 _ **~ November ~**_

 _Holiday: Thanksgiving_

 _Chapter Title: Giving Thanks For Someone Like You_

* * *

It was late November and just about all of the tree branches were now almost barren with a few brown crisp leaves just barely hanging on. The air was much more colder now, as winter was fast approaching in just a few weeks time.

Ethan laid in bed, as he stared out the window with a glum look on his face. He then broke out into a small coughing fit, as his bedroom door began to slowly open up wide. In came his mother with a worried look upon her face and a little medicine cup filled with red cough medicine in it.

"How's my sweet baby boy doing?" asked Mrs. Morgan sweetly with a bit of concern laced in her voice.

Ethan looked over at her and gave a small smile to show that he was alright. "Better, actually." he answered simply.

His mother then frowned at his reply, as she sat on the edge of his bed. "Really? Because that cough doesn't sound like you're doing better, young man." she scolded lightly. She then placed a hand on Ethan's forehead to get a read on his temperature. "Well, it seems that your fever has gone, but you're still not completely over the flu, just yet. Here." she said, handing him the medicine filled cup.

Ethan grimaced at the sight of it, knowing how nasty and awful it's going to taste. After all, he's been taking it for days now.

"Do I have to?" he asked innocently, looking at her with pleading eyes. Instead of giving him an answer, she only gave him that stern look that meant 'yes' and 'don't argue about it'. "Fine." sighed Ethan before coughing a little and then taking the little cup and swallowing the foul tasting liquid down. He grimaced in disgust at the after taste of it and made gagging sounds.

Mrs. Morgan smiled in satisfaction and kissed him on the forehead for being such a good boy and taking his medicine. Ethan smiled at his mother's token of affection.

"Ethan hunny...are you _sure_ you're gonna be ok, while me, your father, and Jane are gone to Springsdale to spend Thanksgiving with your Aunt Linda and Uncle Robert and the rest of the family? We can always just stay here and celebrate the holiday here at home with you, sweetie." asked Mrs. Morgan in concern and uncertainty to her sick son.

Ethan rolled his eyes because this was like the tenth time that she had asked him this, but he then smiled warmly at her. "Yes, Mom! I'm sure I'll be perfectly fine while you guys are gone. And besides, I won't exactly be here all by myself completely. I'll have Benny here to help take care of me and to keep my company, while you're gone, Mom." he reassured her, kindly.

But Mrs. Morgan still couldn't shake the feeling of concern that she felt about leaving her dear son behind sick, while the rest of the family goes out of town to celebrate Thanksgiving with family. She felt as if it wasn't very fair to him, to have to spend the holiday here alone and sick. Sure Benny was going to be here to help take care of him, but it was still a mother's job to take care of her children whenever they get sick, after all.

But Samantha didn't want to argue with him and knew that she couldn't always be there for him 24/7 to take care of him and to baby him like she use to do. He was a growing teenage boy now and soon he'll be a full grown young man in couple of years. It kind of broke her heart just thinking about when that day would finally come and it was time for him to leave the nest.

"I suppose you're right about that, sweetheart." spoke Samantha sincerely, as she ran her fingers through his dark brown hair tenderly with a smile. "And I know how much he loves you dearly and I trust that he'll take good care of my little boy, too." she said fondly to him, placing a small kiss on his forehead before standing up.

Ethan blushed from embarrassment. " _Mom_!" he complained, moaning and whining as he said it.

She softly chuckled and smiled at him with that loving motherly smile of her's. She then pulled the covers up over him, tucking him in to make him all nice and cozy in bed. Ethan didn't argue back this time, as he welcomed the tucking in from his mom. Feeling all warm and snuggly in bed (plus the effects of the medicine, as well) had started to make him feel a bit drowsy.

He let out a small yawn, as he snuggled himself further under the warm blankets with a satisfied smile on his face.

"There. All snug as a bug in a rug." commented Mrs. Morgan fondly, as she smiled down at him. She could clearly see how sleepy he was getting now. "Now, try to get some rest. Ok, hunny?"

"Of course, Mom." mumbled Ethan on the verge of dreamland. "And thanks, Mom." he said smiling, right before he finally slipped off to dreamland.

As soon as she heard the gentle soft snores of her precious little boy, Samantha quietly exited Ethan's room.

* * *

Ethan had awoken some time later in the evening, to find his endearing boyfriend sitting there watching him from across the room with a smile.

"Benny, were you watching me sleep this entire time from across the room?" he asked a bit groggily, as he sat up in bed.

"Well, yeah! How can I not?! You look so adorable when you sleep, E! I could just sit here and watch my sleeping beauty sleep for all of eternity." he stated with a happy grin. "But then I wouldn't be able to do this, if you did sleep that long." Benny added, getting up and making his way to Ethan. He leaned over to give him a passionate kiss on the lips.

When he pulled back, Ethan quickly covered his mouth and looked at the spell master startlingly. "Benny! What are you doing?! You're gonna catch my cold, kissing me while I'm sick like that!" he exclaimed worryingly.

Benny only chuckled at his boyfriend's health concern for him. "Don't worry, E! I had Grandma make this potion for me that'll prevent me from getting sick for at least 6 hours." he replied calmingly with a smile. He then frowned next, with a disgusted face. "But unfortunately, it taste horrible just like actual medicine does." He couldn't help but cringe at the thought of how awful it had tasted when he drank it, just before coming over.

Ethan giggled at his expression, before breaking into another coughing fit making Benny frown at him in concern.

" _Geez_ , E! You sound horrible. Are you sure you're alright? Do you want me to get you anything?" asked the worrying spell master, fretting over his seer boyfriend's current condition. He really hated seeing when Ethan wasn't feeling too well, like this.

The seer gave him a small reassuring smile to quell Benny's worries. "No. I'm fine, Benny." he said, shaking his head in response. "But thanks for asking, though. Having you here really helps, you know." he said smiling, making Benny smile, as well.

Benny then rolled his eyes playfully at him. "Yeah! Especially, since I'm going to be your nurse for the next few days, while your parents are gone." he said, voice laced with sarcasm.

The sicken Ethan shoved the spell master lightly, in a playful manner, as Benny just laughed. "Well, I like the idea of a Nurse Benny to take care of me and to wait on me hand and foot." giggled Ethan. "So, speaking of my parents...have they left for Springsdale, yet?" wondered Ethan, curiously.

"Yep!" answered Benny, with a nod. "They were just leaving when I showed up." he said beamingly, until a look of realization hit him. "Oh! And before I forget! Your mother wanted me to tell you that she hopes that you start to feeling better soon and to also give you this!"

He then leaned in and gave Ethan another heated kiss on the lips. "I highly doubt that she meant on the lips, B." pointed out Ethan, amusingly with a smirk. Benny only shrugged nonchalantly. "Hey! All she told me was to give you a kiss for her, since they were leaving while you were asleep! She didn't say where, though!" defended Benny playfully with a cocky grin. He sat on the bed and watched Ethan contently.

Ethan just rolled his eyes at him, but then started to cough again. "Anyways, E..." started Benny, pulling up the blankets over Ethan. "Just sit back and relax and get better soon, bud. I want my boyfriend feeling all better again." he said with a wink. "And don't worry about a thing because you're in good hands, my darling little seer." he cooed, teasingly while pinching Ethan's cheeks.

Ethan just sat there and glared at him like he was crazy or something. He didn't quite believe that he really _was_ in all _that_ too good of hands, if he knew his best friend correctly, which he did.

"Well, if I end up dead then I know who to haunt for the rest of eternity." teased Ethan with devilish smile at Benny.

He leaned over to kiss the seer on the lips before replying, "Well, if that happens then I don't mind being haunted by a ghost as cute as you, E."

"And who says that I wouldn't be a scary ghost haunting you, _eh_ , _Benny_?" pressed Ethan a little bit offensively by the spell master's comment.

Benny chuckled. "Because E, if anything you'd be more like 'Ethan the Friendly Ghost'. I mean, you're not the most intimidating person out there, you know." he joked, chuckling some more.

Ethan shrugged happily at his response. "You're right! I'm not. I would rather be a friendly ghost over a scary one, anytime. That way I'll never be alone in this world because I'd have plenty of living humans as friends, as time goes by." he beamed, brightly.

The two laughed again, but was interrupted by Ethan coughing again. "Alright, mister! It's time for more rest!" chided Benny in a stern, but also very sweet manner. His strict looking face, then turned into a smile, as he chuckled and ruffled Ethan's hair before getting up.

"Fine. Whatever you say... _Mom_!" joked Ethan, laughing lightly.

Benny smiled at his little joke and placed a small kiss on his head. "Sweet dreams, E." he said softly in a loving and caring tone.

* * *

It was only about 8:30 at night and Benny was downstairs in the living room with the tv on. Except he wasn't really paying it too much attention at the time, as his thoughts were on overload about a certain someone sleeping upstairs.

He couldn't shake the feeling that it somehow felt wrong for Ethan having to miss out spending Thanksgiving with his family. That was what Thankgiving was all about anyways! About gathering together with friends and family, to give thanks to all the good things that were in your life! And it just wasn't right for someone having to spend it alone!

Granted that Ethan wouldn't _necessarily_ be alone on the holiday, since he was technically there to help take care of the boy, but Benny just felt like that wasn't enough. There was suppose to be a big feast of delicous and scrumptious foods to eat on this particular holiday.

But the problem consisted of him not having the cooking skills to pull of such a feat. Ok, so maybe he didn't have ANY cooking skills at all. But that's besides the point! His amazing, wonderful (and sick) boyfriend deserved to be surround by the people that he loves and by yummy food to devour, too! And somehow, he was going to be the one to do all of that, just to see Ethan's bright happy smile again! And who knows, maybe it might help him feel more better and he can finally get over this stupid cold of his, as well.

So, he immediately set to work seeing as there was going to be a lot of work to be done on such short notice. And the first place to begin at was by making a few quick phone calls.

* * *

When the doorbell rang to the Morgan household, the spell master was happy to see his help had finally arrived. He greeted them all happily and quickly urshered them in with their assignments.

As everybody was busy working downstairs, Benny made sure to go and check on his sick boyfriend every now and then to make sure that he was ok.

"Hey, there sleeping beauty! How's my lil' sick seer of a boyfriend doing?" he greeted, upon entering Ethan's room and seeing him awake, flipping through a comic book.

Ethan coughed and then placed the book down on his nightstand, flashing him a smile. "I'm doing much better now, seeing your lovely face." he replied back kindly.

Benny came over and gave him a kiss after setting a bowl of soup that he had brought up for the seer to eat, down on his bedside table. "Well, that's good! I'm glad to see that you're at least feeling a little better. I miss getting to spend time with you when you're awake."

"Me too." smiled Ethan. He then frowned and looked curious, as he thought he heard a small crashing noise coming from downstairs, suddenly.

Right when he was about to ask about it, Benny suddenly cut him off (knowing what he was about to ask). "So! Uh...how long have you've been awake for, huh E?" asked Benny nervously, giving a small awkward smile, trying to distract his boyfriend from the mysterious sound. He quickly thought spitefully on how to kill the one responsible for the noise, once he got back down there.

Ethan looked at Benny skeptically, wondering why he seemed so eager to change the subject suddenly, but decided not to pay it much attention anyways. Maybe it was just some pots and pans falling on their own from Benny making him something to eat and not having them set properly on the counter. Benny wasn't exactly the best in the kitchen when it came to cooking on the stove.

"For awhile now." he shrugged nonchalantly, taking the bowl of soup from his nightstand to eat. He slurped a spoonful of it into his mouth (a bit skeptically that is). Once he tasted it, he smiled grateful at the taste of the warm contents of it.

Knowing just what he was thinking Benny confirmed his suspicion on whether or not he made it himself from scratch or not. "Don't worry! I didn't make it myself or anything. It's from a can." reassured Benny, lightly chuckling.

Ethan chuckled. "Didn't doubt you for a sec, B!" joked Ethan. Benny rolled his eyes playfully at him, as he smiled. The spell master then took the spoon from Ethan and begun to feed him the soup himself as if he was a helpless child.

"Allow me!" he said, cockingly.

Not arguing, Ethan took the kind gesture of his boyfriend feeding him soup in bed very well and saw it as a another romantic gesture from him.

Five minutes later, the entire bowl of soup had been devoured. Seeing a very pleased Benny, Ethan smiled gratefully at him and thanked him kindly with a kiss on the cheek, but to Benny it clearly wasn't enough, as he went back in for a more longer and more passionate kiss on the lips.

He would've started making out with the sick seer right then, if it weren't for another loud crash, but this time followed by angry shouting.

 _"WATCH IT! YOU IDOIT! YOU ALMOST SPILLED FLOUR ALL OVER MY NEW SHIRT!"_

Ethan quickly pulled away then and looked at Benny with a perplexed look on his face. "Did you just hear something, Benny?" he asked curiously, he then looked over towards the door.

Benny had a nervous and worried look upon his face, as he thought up something. "Hear what?! I didn't hear anything!" he chuckled nervously. He then placed a gentle hand on the side of the curious seer's face and turned it back towards him, smiling lovingly at him. "Now! Where were we?" he said seductively.

Ethan looked at him and smiled too, as he wrapped his arms around his neck and began kissing him again. But then another yell came from downstairs, yet again.

 _"THAT'S IT! YOU'RE SO DEAD WHEN I GET BACK FROM CHANGING MY SHIRT, YOU LITTLE BLONDE DORK!"_ yelled a very angry female voice, with the sound of a door being slammed afterwards.

Now, Ethan's curiosity was really perked by all of the strange voices coming from downstairs and what seemed to be taking place in the kitchen (from what he could piece together). He pulled away (making a certain spell master groan displeasingly at the distraction coming from downstairs, at the moment) and sat up in the bed, making Benny scoot over from over him.

"Ok! That time I _definitely_ heard something! And it sounding like it was coming from the kitchen?! What the hell is going on down there, anyway?!" he said alarmingly.

"It's probably nothing! You're probably just hearing things, E, is all! You know, maybe your illness is just messing with your head a little because there's definitely nobody else here except for only me and you, E!" lied Benny nervously and rapidly to Ethan, but Ethan wasn't convinced this time as he made a move to get up.

"I'm going to go and find out what all that commotion was about! One way or another!" he said determinedly.

Benny quickly panicked and before Ethan could leave, he casted the knockout spell on him. Benny rushed over to catch the now sleeping Ethan before he could hit the floor. He laid him gently on the bed and covered him up, placing a sweet kiss on is temple.

"Sorry, about that E, but you left me no choice. I couldn't have you ruining my surprise for you before tomorrow." he said comfortingly, as he watched Ethan sleep peacefully. "Night, Ethan!" he smiled sweetly, before shutting off the light and heading back downstairs to confront the noisy culprits responsible for almost giving away his surprise for Ethan, way too soon.

"Maybe I should call for some back up, just in case things get _too_ out of hand for me to handle on my own, here." mumbled Benny thoughtfully to himself, as he sighed and shut Ethan's door before going downstairs.

* * *

It was almost noon the next day, when Ethan finally awoke from his slumber. He rubbed his eyes tiredly and looked over at his clock to see how late it was. When he saw that it was noon, he was very surprised.

"Oh my god! Is it really that late?! Why didn't Benny come and wake me up more earlier?!" he said out loud, alarmingly. He then began to cough, right as his door began to open.

He smiled at the welcomed sight. "Hey, there babe! How ya feeling? Any more better than last night?" greeted Benny cheerfully.

"Are you going to ask me that _every_ time you come to check on me, are you?" giggled Ethan, smiling.

"Well, I kind of have too! I just wanna make sure my boyfriend is getting better is all! Is that so wrong?" replied Benny defensively in a playful manner, making Ethan laugh some more.

"No! I suppose it's not." he chuckled, humoring him. "But Benny? How come you let me sleep in so late? It's already a little past noon!" wondered Ethan, with a raised brow.

"Because, your sick. And you can use all the rest that you can get to help get over it faster." asnwered Benny. "That and you looked so peaceful just laying there, sleeping away this morning. So, how can I disturb such a beautiful and adorable sight like that, huh?" he replied flirtingly, leaning it for a kiss.

"Good answer." commented Ethan grinning happily, before their lips met. "So, where's my breakfast in bed?" he asked intriguingly.

"Don't you mean, _brunch_ in bed, since it is the afternoon already." answered Benny smugly with a smirk and kissing Ethan again.

After the kissing was done, Benny stood up abruptly with a big happy smile on his face, which totally baffled the seer in bed, now. "Ok! Now, that you've had your ' _brunch,_ ' I need you to get dressed and come downstairs, if you're feeling up to it, that is." urged Benny ethusiastically, using air quotes around the word 'brunch'.

Ethan looked at him skeptically, but did as the spell master had requested of him. He slowly made his way over to his closet to pick out an outfit.

* * *

Once dressed, Benny had him follow him downstairs, with Benny going first of course. When he finally made it downstairs, he was confused at where he had went.

 _"I'm in the kitchen, E!"_ shouted Benny's voice.

Confused, Ethan just shrugged and made his way to the kitchen.

When he did, he was met with such a suprised sight. All of his friends were here, including Mrs. Weir, and there in front of them on the counter was a Thanksgiving feast of all kinds of dishes and desserts displayed there, with a huge turkey sitting right in there in the center of it all.

Ethan was speechless at he sight, as a big smile spread across his facial features.

"HAPPY THANKSGIVING!" shouted everyone.

Ethan felt tears begin to well up in his eye, as he felt so overcomed with love and happiness at seeing his friends there. He couldn't believe they all went through the trouble of preparing and setting this all up, just to surprise him like this.

"Thanks, you guys! And happy Thanksgiving to you, too!" he responded back thankfully, trying not to cry.

"Don't thank us, dearie. Thank my grandson, here. He's the one who set all of this in motion, just so you wouldn't have to spend the holiday alone." said Evelyn modestly, gesturing towards Benny.

Ethan then looked over at him. "Benny, is this true?" he asked.

Blushing and feeling really bashful now, Benny nodded a 'yes'. Tears ran down Ethan's face as he bolted over to Benny, giving him a big hug. "That's the most thoughtful thing that anybody has ever done for me! Thank you so much Benny!" thanked Ethan, gratefully before then kissing him passionately. "I love so much, right now!" he added, after the kiss, resting his forehead on Benny's.

Benny only smiled brightly, knowing just how happy he made Ethan feel. "So, how's that nasty cold, now?" he asked teasingly.

"Actually, thanks to my _amazing boyfriend_ , I'm feeling even more better now than I did just a few minutes ago." answered Ethan, lovingly.

"Good." Benny said simply, in a very grateful tone, grinning.

Just then the front door was heard being opened and then closed, as the footsteps of people came walking in. When everybody looked over to see who it was that had came in through the frontdoor, they were all very surprised to see that it was the rest of the Morgan family.

"Mom! Dad! Jane! What are you doing back, here?!" exclaimed Ethan shockingly.

"Well dear, once we got there, I couldn't stop thinking about my poor sweet baby boy having to spend the holiday all alone without his family. So, I talked it over with your father and Jane, and they both agreed with me on how they felt about it, too. We explained everything to your aunt and unlce, and they were completely understanding over the situation." explained Mrs. Morgan, happily.

"So, the next thing we knew, we had hopped the next flight back to Whitechapel. And here we are!" finished Mr. Morgan, smiling.

Now, he couldn't really help but to cry now, as he ran over to hug them all. Even though they were only gone for the night, he really did miss them. The entire place just seemed empty without them, seeing as he's never went a Thanksgiving without them before.

Seeing the food all lined up along the counter top, Mrs. Morgan smiled sweetly. "My! It seems like you weren't as alone for the holiday, as we thought." he said kindly, looking down at him with a smile. "Who's responsible for making such a delicious looking Thanksgiving dinner in our kitchen?" asked Mrs. Morgan.

"That would be us, Mrs. Morgan!" replied Sarah proudly. "But Benny was the one who came up with the idea to have us over to make such a feast for Ethan here, so he wouldn't have spend the holiday alone!" she then explained further, genuinely.

"He thought it would help him feel more better, so he can get over his cold more quicker!" added in Rory.

Mrs. Morgan smiled at the embarrassed Benny, as she walked up to him and gave him a peck on the cheek as thanks, making him blush even more. "Thank you, Benny! For always being there for my little Ethie and looking out for him, too. I'm so glad that he has a best friend like you in his life and such an amazing and wonderful person as a boyfriend, as well." she smiled fondly, as she thanked the spell master.

"You're very much welcome, Mrs. M! I would do anything for that kid of yours, you know. He's my everything and entire world." he commented modestly, glancing over towards Ethan's direction with a kind and endearing smile on his face.

Everyone soon grabbed a plate and began to dig in to the scrumptious meal before them. As they ate, Ethan couldn't help but to think just how thankful he was to get to have all of his friends and family gathered here on this day of giving thanks. But most of all, he was really thankful for having Benny in his life and being able to enjoy the love that they had for each other.

And the same went for Benny too, as he will always continue to love that shy seer of his to the moon and back, again. So, he thanked the stars everyday for the time that he got to spend with him.

Thanksgiving was truly a time to give thanks for all of the friends, family, and good things that happened in your life, so far. And so far, the two were very much thankful for the day when they had opened up their hearts to one another and expressed their true love and feelings to each other.

* * *

 **A/N: And that's the eleventh month of Bethan!**

 **Man! I'm thankful for that chapter! Who's with me?! :P**

 **But that was one Bethan kind of feely moment, huh? Benny playing nurse to a sick Ethan, who's having to spend the holiday alone without his family there. Only for it to turn out that Benny had planned a surprise Thanksgiving dinner with all of their friends and Evelyn there for his sickly boyfriend! *fans self, looking really hot* Man! Who wouldn't mind a boyfriend like that? Eh, everybody? Lol! ;)**

 **And then it turns out, that the rest of the Morgans decided to cut their out of town visit short to head back home to Ethan? Wow! It all makes you want to cry, doesn't it? *sniff sniff***

 **So, sadly the next chapter will be the last to this story. :( But I did save the best for last, as I know that you all will love this one and have probably been looking forward to what's about to happen in it, ever since the first chapter! Lol! ;)**

 **Until next time, I'll be seeing you all in December on Christmas! Yeah! And don't forget to be thankful for every little thing that's happened in your life, whether it was good or bad (because let's face it, even the bad can have a bright side to it, too). You never know when it might be your last day on Earth or somebody else that you love very much. Sorry, for going all depressing and stuff on you guys, but it's true...But anyways, I'll see you all later! Bye! :)**


	12. December

**A/N: Hey, there everyone! It's me, MBAV fan66!**

 **So, this is it! The final chapter of Twelve Months Of Bethan. *sniffle sniffle* But I saved the best for last, as I'm sure that this one will warm all your hearts with plenty of bethan feels this day. This shall be my Christmas present to all of you wonderful fans and readers out there who've stuck around since the beginning of this story when it first came out or who have even joined along during the middle of the year. Either way, I want to say thank you! :)**

 **Merry Christmas and happy holidays!**

 **Shout outs to:**

 **Bethan Forever- Hooray! This calls for cookies! *brings out a big tray of freshly baked virtual cookies for everybody* :D Yeah, it does suck when you're sick on holidays because it makes it really hard to enjoy them. Benny's the best! Isn't he? *sighs and then starts swooning over him* :) And I think you're gonna love the final chapter. Hehehe! ;)**

 **Silver Writer 0927- *looks it up and see's that you're right* You're right! It is in October! Thanks for telling me that! I appreciate it! :) And thank your for adding me to your follows list and favorites list as an author, as well!**

 **Alexander Old- Thanks adding this story to your favorites list!**

 **TiredOfBeingNice- Really?! Cause that's exactly how I imagined him when I wrote that! Just maybe with a more...slightly ticked off expression on his face once he left the room. Lol! ;P I am too! *gives you a big hug* :D**

 **Bennyweirlover17- I think we all wish that we had someone like Benny there by our side to take care of us when we're feeling a bit under the weather! :D Maybe we can clone him or something so we all can! Lol! :P I know. I'm sad too that it's ending, but after you read the author's note at the end I'm sure it'll cheer you back up again just a little bit. ;D**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own My Babysitter's A Vampire or any of it's characters. I also don't own the song "This Gift" by 98 Degrees. All those rights go to their original creators. All own is this story and it's plot.**

 **P.S. - Just to let you know the bold italics are singing and I also changed all the parts that said "girl" to "boy" in it, as well, to make it fit better.**

* * *

 _ **~ December ~**_

 _Holiday: Christmas_

 _Chapter Title: A Christmas Gift From The Heart_

* * *

It was a cold, winter night in December and the streets of Whitechapel were busy as can be. For you see, it was a few days before Christmas and everybody was busy trying to get those last minute gifts before the big day had arrived. And _yes_ , you did have your occasional Scrooge or Grinch in the crowd, but you also had those who were still filled with the holiday cheer.

Downtown around the square, the streets and shops all were decked out and decorated with festive holiday decorations. A small group of people stood in front of a giant evergreen tree, all lit up with lights and ornaments hung on it with a big shining star at the very top, singing delightful and joyous holiday songs to bring the mood of Christmas to their fellow citizens.

The night was bustling, as you could feel the holiday spirit in the air. But there was one person who was too busy worrying and freaking out about what to get his best friend for Christmas. A teenage boy with green colored eyes, to be more exact. And this "best friend" of his wasn't simply just that. In fact, they were _more_ than that to him...because they were also his boyfriend, as well.

"Ugh! Why does shopping for your boyfriend/best friend for Christmas have to be so. Dang. _HARD_!" stressed Benny, running a hand through his brown hair frustratingly. He then took a sip of his hot cup of coffee in his other hand to help try and relax his nerves a bit.

He hummed pleasantly at the warm feeling that the hot brew created inside of him, as he felt himself more at ease now. "Ah! That's much more better." he sighed contently.

But the problem at hand still remained. What to get Ethan for Christmas? Undoubtedly, Ethan's already gotten him the perfect gift for this year. But for Benny Weir, it was always a struggle. Especially, this year with it being their first one as a couple. Not to mention, their one year anniversary was also coming up about a week after Christmas, too!

He was so glad that Ethan was easy to shop for. He knew that no matter what he got him, Ethan would still love it, regardless. But he wanted this year to be special (just like all the other holidays they've spent together as a couple for the first time).

"There has to be _SOMETHING_ I can give him that will show him how much he means to me..." thought Benny, out loud. "I've been to like every store here in town and _nothing_ stands out to me!" he sighed again, but this time exhaustingly.

Benny tightened the scarf that rested around his neck, as a chilled breeze blew by. He shivered slightly at the bit of cold, but got over it quickly by taking another drink of his coffee. "So, far I've spent the better day searching for the perfect gift and still I can't come up with anything." he added defeatedly, as he walked on.

As he walked, he took notice of all of the people walking by. Some trying to keep their excited children in check from seeing all of the wonderful decorations and toys around or from getting to see Santa. And others, rushing by trying to fill their quota for the day in buying gifts for everybody, while some were in the same predicament as he was. And then there were all of the lovely and cute couples out strolling around.

Holding hands. Snuggling up to one another to stay warm in this cold weather. Laughing and giggling while whispering funny things in each other's ears. It all made Benny smile, seeing how this time of year just seemed to bring out the joy in people's hearts.

As he walked by a store front with one of those little red buckets out front and someone standing next to it, ringing a bell for kindhearted people to please make a small donation to the local shelter, Benny stopped and smiled at the lady ringing the bell. He reached into his pocket and pulled a few coins to deposit into the little red bucket. The lady smiled kindly at his kind gesture and offering, as she rang the bell.

"Merry Christmas!" she said cheerfully.

The spell master smiled back happily and tilted his head slightly to the side with his eyes closed replying back, "Merry Christmas!" to her as well, before walking off. _'It feels good to do something nice every now and then.'_ he thought pleasantly, while whistling a little Christmas tune as he walked.

Along the way, a few people would tell him 'merry Christmas' as so did he in response back to them, while giving a kind smile. He didn't know why, but Benny loved this time of year with all of it's joy and cheer, and festivities. He especially, loved all the wonderful and delicious baked goods that came out at this time of year, as well as it being perfect for hot chocolate drinking, too. Which thinking about that...he should really heat himself up some once he gets back home from shopping.

Unintentionally reminding himself about Ethan's gift, the spell master's cheery mood soon fell back into his less than cheerful one and he began freaking out again about what to get him. He had already gotten everybody else their gifts. Rory a lady vampire sasquatch doll to go with his regular vampire sasquatch doll. Sarah a cute little charm bracelet. Erica a pair of shoes that she's been wanting (that weren't all that easy to get, either). Jane some lip gloss. Mr. and Mrs. Morgan some tickets to some musical that was in town. His father a watch (he was originally gonna get him one of those 'Better Parenting' books, but decided against it for obvious reasons). And his Grandma, a few ancient old books about spells and the supernatural (which he'd have to give to her when the Morgan's weren't around at a later time) and a few at home hobby books, as well as a cookbook or two.

Yep! He pretty much bought everybody something except for Ethan. He starting to think that maybe he'd never come up with the perfect gift. Then he thought about just magicking one up from thin air!

...

But then after some much needed thinking about the idea, Benny figured that maybe Ethan wouldn't like that idea very much. Especially, if this conjured up gift somehow backfired on him at a later date or time. He knew how much Ethan hated when he always used magic to try and take the easy way out. And he really didn't want to face the wrath of his seer boyfriend over the holidays because of it, either.

After finishing his cup of coffee, Benny discarded the empty container into a nearby trash can and took a seat on the bench next to it. He was at the park, mind still debating on what to get Ethan for Christmas.

He watched as a few parents had brought their children here at night to play on the well lit playground. Why anyone would let their kids play in the park this late in the day was beyond him, but regardless he enjoyed watching the happy children playing. Seeing their little faces all lit up with joy had reminded Benny of so many wonderful memories that he and Ethan had when they were just kids together.

Then his mind drifted off to all of the memories that they had over the recent years. Especially, this year, when they first confessed their love for each other and became a couple together. He smiled fondly at all of those great and happy little moments that they've shared during this year together. And he would never stop loving Ethan no matter what. Whether it be as best friends or lovers. He'd always have a place in his heart forever.

Then something sparked in the spell master's brain.

His face lit up at the magnificent thought. He'd finally thought of the perfect gift to give his amazing boyfriend! One that he knew he was guaranteed to love! The only problem was money...the gift he wanted to give was gonna cost out the wazoo. But then he thought of a way around it that was legal and would have just as much meaning to it, as well!

Jumping up with excitement and determination, Benny immediately set to work on his master plan on Ethan's Christmas present.

* * *

It was Christmas night and everybody was gathered at the Weir household for a little Christmas party that they were having. Pretty much it was just Ethan's parents, Jane, the girls, Vampire Ninja, Ethan, Mrs. Weir, her son (aka Benny's dad), and Benny himself. A nice little small gathering with friends and family to celebrate the holiday with.

Everyone was having an excellent time together, all dressed up and nice looking. Mrs. Weir even had the fireplace going to add that extra element of holiday cheer to the party.

And outside, little tiny white cold flakes where falling down from the cloudy sky, blanketing everything in snow and making this truly a white Christmas to behold.

Benny came out of the kitchen and up to his boyfriend, smiling. "Hey, there babe! How's the party going for yah so far?" greeted Benny cheerfully, and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Quite well, actually!" greeted back Ethan happily. He then noticed Benny taking a swig from a clear glass that contained a white milky substance in it. Ethan frowned at the drink.

"Uh...Benny?" said Ethan questioningly.

Benny looks at him. "That's not eggnog, _is it_?" ask Ethan skeptically.

Benny looks down at his cup to see that it is, but then just shrugs and smiles. "Yep! It sure is!" he says proudly.

"You know that's for the adults, right? And if your Grandma found out, she'd kill you for it." warned Ethan.

Benny rolled his eyes. "Relax, E! It's just a little eggnog! And I'm only having ONE cup and that's all!" replied Benny annoyingly, but then smiles. "And what she doesn't know won't hurt her. As long as you don't RAT me out, that is! And besides," he reassured casually in a joking like manner, taking a sip of his eggnog afterwards. "it tastes _soo good_ , too!"

But then his smiling face fell after hearing someone clearing their throat right behind him. He knew just who it was, too. "That better not be eggnog that you're drinking, Benjamin Weir." scolded the person standing behind him, warningly in a stern voice.

He could sense the very harsh and stern glare being directed at the back of his head. He slowly turned around to face the person with a fearful look upon his face. He tried to play it off with a sheepish and lopsided smile.

"He-y, there Grandma." he greeted awkwardly, but trying to sound casual about it. He then let out a nervous laugh, but his grandma didn't look to amused to laugh.

Ethan on the other hand, stood there behind the spell master with a hand over his mouth trying to stifle his laughter with giggles, at the very awkward situation that his boyfriend was in at the moment.

" _Is it Mr_.?" she asked again, sounding more harsher.

Benny's nervous smile then turned into a blank, dumbfounded look with his answer.

"Uh..." was all he could say, knowing that he was busted because the evidence was right there in his hand in front of her.

The older Weir knew that look, plus she also saw the contents in the cup he was holding, too. "Benjamin Lucas Weir! You know better than to have alcoholic beverages while you're under age! _DON'T_ you?!" she scolded, raising her voice some, but not enough to draw too much attention to them.

Benny winced when he heard her recite his full name out loud like that. It was never a good sign.

"But Grandma! It was just one cup! I promise that was all I was gonna have and then that's it! I swear!" he defended desperately, but Evelyn still wasn't very pleased looking.

"I don't care! No alcohol means _no alcohol_ , period! Benny!" stressed Evelyn in a stern tone. "Now, hand it over!" she demanded, holding her hand out for the cup full of eggnog.

"But-!" he began, but quickly ended what he was about to say when he saw her narrow her eyes at him with a small growl. He gulped and not wanting to feel her wrath on Christmas Day, he handed over the eggnog (a bit hesitantly and fearful, I might add).

"Now, since it's Christmas I'll let it slide just this once." she said, not sounding as mad. "But I better not find you drinking anymore eggnog, tonight young man. _Understand_?" she warned, casting a glare his way.

Benny nodded slowly. Happy with his answer, Evelyn turned around and left.

Benny stood there with a pouty face, as Ethan came up behind him laughing. "Shut up, Ethan." he said unhappily, hearing Ethan's snickering as he approached.

"Well, I did _try_ to warn yah!" he commented back, still snickering some.

The spell master just rolled his eyes at him with his arms across as he continued to sulk. But then something from the corner of his eye, hanging from the ceiling had caught his eye. He smirked when he saw it.

Taking Ethan by surprise, he yanked him by the wrist and pulled him more closer to him, wrapping an arm around Ethan's slim waist. "You know...this is a Christmas party. And there's usually _always_ a certain little something hanging somewhere around at these type of parties." hinted Benny smoothly.

Ethan just looked at him with a quizzical expression, which made the spell master chuckle. "Look up." replied Benny simply with a smile.

The seer did as he was told and looked up, seeing a small little plant hanging above their heads. He smiled knowing what it meant.

"Mistletoe!" he said cheerfully.

Benny nodded as he leaned down to kiss the one person who was standing under it with him. Ethan wrapped his arms around the spell master's neck, kissing him passionately on the lips.

"Eew! Gross! Get a room, you two!" came a small tiny voice in mock disgust.

Smiling and giggling, the two mistletoe kissers looked over to see Jane standing there making a grossed out expression.

"My poor innocent little eyes!" she said playfully.

Ethan rolled his eyes at her. "Oh, _please_ Jane! It's not like you haven't seen us kissing before!" commented Ethan back teasingly. "And besides, you're anything BUT innocent." he joked playfully.

Offended (but not really), Jane stuck her tongue out at him and ran off somewhere. The two teens laughed at her silliness, before focusing their attention back on each other.

Until they were interrupted again, that is. "Oh, joy. Look. The two lovebirds are at it again." joked Erica dully, entering the room along with Sarah. Erica was smirking while Sarah was snickering from her best friend's comment. "Erica!" she exclaimed, giggling. "Stop teasing them! They can't help it if they're so madly in love with each other!" pointed out Sarah, happily with a smile.

Erica crossed her arms and shrugged. "Yeah, I know! But it's still fun teasing the two little love dorks, though." she replied simply. The girls then started laughing again.

Rolling his eyes and feeling a bit annoyed, Benny looked at the two unamusingly. "Can I help _you_ two with something?" he asked bluntly.

"Nope! Not really! I just wanted to come over here and make fun of you for a bit, was all." mocked Erica casually with a bright and cheery smile on her face.

"Yeah, that sounds about right for you, fangs." mumbled Benny quietly to himself, thinking that Erica wouldn't hear him say it, but he was wrong.

"Care to repeat that, magic dork?!" hissed Erica threateningly, flashing her fangs and yellow vampire eyes at him.

The spell master jumped back some, shaking his head 'no' in fear, while Sarah and Ethan stood there trying to contain their laughter at the frighten spell master.

"Thought so." stated Erica pointedly.

"Alright, Erica! Enough scaring poor Benny, here. Alright?" Sarah said, coming to the poor frighten spell master's defense.

"Yeah, Erica! Stop scaring poor Benny! Will yah?!" retorted back Benny playfully with slight smile, but with a hint of cowardice in case she did flip out and come after him for saying that.

Erica shot him a glare, which made him flinch and duck slightly behind Ethan. "You know Benny...You're always the one who keeps telling me that I'm the girl in this relationship, but as of right now it looks like you're the girl. Hiding behind your boyfriend like this." joked Ethan, chuckling. "It's _so_ romantic!" he added, trying to hide his laughter.

Benny looked at him with a deadpanned look, as the girls joined in on his laughter. "Gee. Thanks, babe." said Benny flatly in an unamused manner, but he couldn't help crack a smile.

The party continued on with everyone snacking on cookies and other treats here and there, while awaiting for the food for the Christmas dinner to get done. There was even a piano, but oddly enough no one had dared to play a single Christmas song on it. Later it was revealed that they had decided to stay away from gathering around it to sing, as they had all planned on going caroling around the neighborhood, later. So, they all wanted to save their windpipes for that fun little activity later on.

* * *

After gifts were exchanged and dinner (after giving the food much time to fall) everyone set out on the cold and snowy streets of Whitechapel for a bit of caroling together. All except for two teenage boys. Benny had held Ethan back from going for a minute.

"Hold up, E! I still have to give you my gift." pointed out Benny anxiously.

Ethan looked at him weirdly. "Right now? Couldn't it of waited until we got back? And why wait until now to give it to me?" questioned Ethan curiously.

Before Benny could answer, he was interrupted by Samantha coming into the room. "Boys? Are you coming?" she asked.

"Uh...Yeah, Mrs. Morgan! Here in a bit, probably? You guys go on ahead and we'll catch up with yah later! I wanted to give Ethan something, was all." replied Benny, sounding a bit nervous.

Mrs. Morgan gave a nod that she understood. "Ok, dear! Don't take too long, ok? I want to spend the day with family." she answered back simply, winking at them before leaving out the room and the house (with everyone else).

Ethan stood there looking in the direction that his mother was just at, perplexingly. Was it just him or did she seem a bit... _off_? Benny on the other hand stood there smiling, chucking quietly to himself. Ethan noticed Benny's strange behavior as well and turned to face him, giving that questioning look wondering what was so funny. "Did I miss something? What's so funny, all of a sudden?" questioned Ethan.

Benny managed to stop laughing, but he couldn't stop the big happy smile that was on his goofy face. "Nothing, E! It's nothing at all!" answered Benny, playing it off as not a bit deal.

Not wanting to question it further, Ethan just let it go and moved on to the matter at hand. "Ok. So, you said you had to give me my Christmas gift? So, were is it?" he wondered.

Benny smiled. "Ah, yes!" he exclaimed brightly, pecking him on the cheek. "Your gift!" He then led Ethan over by the couch and had him sit down. "Don't turn around, whatever you do." commanded Benny sweetly.

Rolling his eyes, Ethan smiled and replied with an 'ok'. He slightly wondered what his crafty boyfriend was up to now.

The crafty boyfriend in question, smiled widely before turning on his heels and making his way to the piano (which was behind the couch a ways). He took a seat at the piano's bench and placed his fingers on the ivory keys, ready to play. He took a quick relaxing breath (hoping that he doesn't screw up after spending so much hard work on learning this song in just a few short days time) before playing.

A sweet, beautiful melody soon begun to fill Ethan's ears, as he sat there and listened to Benny play as snow continued to fall outside in the dark.

 _ **"The snow is falling, the city is white."**_ sang Benny and his musically talented singing voice of his. Ethan smiled and blushed at hearing his singing. He couldn't believe that he was serenading him for Christmas as his gift to him. It was really sweet and romantic to Ethan and he loved every bit of it. Even there wasn't an actual gift to hold from his spell master boyfriend, he still loved it regardless because he could careless about getting gifts from him. As long as he still has Benny's love, than that's all he ever could want. _"_ _ **Your eyes are shining like diamonds tonight."**_ smiled Benny, as he caught Ethan taking a quick glance backwards behind him, before he quickly looked away, blushing even more. That lyric was true. When he saw Ethan's eyes it seemed as if they were sparkling like diamonds that night.

Benny shook his head and chuckled lightly as he continued to sing. _**"And we're all alone. There's no on home."**_ he sung talentedly, as his fingers moved across the keys masterfully. For once, he was actually not regretting his grandmother forcing him to learn to play piano when he was a child. Back then, he thought it was stupid and pointless. And that he would never have to play one in the future for anything, but now he feels thankful for the lessons because it meant he got to serenade his boyfriend like this with beautiful piano music and give him a private concert.

 _ **"You're finally in my arms again."**_ Ethan than felt two strong arms wrap around him from behind. He smiled happily enjoying the warm feeling of the embrace, knowing that it was Benny. Benny had a smile on his face, as well, as he kissed him on the temple and started to sway side to side gently from behind with Ethan in his arms.

Something then occurred to Ethan. That he still heard live piano music being played. And if Benny was currently here, holding him like this...then...who's playing the piano? Knowing Benny (like the back of his hand), he was probably using magic again to keep the piano playing, while he was over here with him. Ethan closed his eyes and shook his head disappointedly with a smile. _'I swear! That boy can't go one day without doing magic.'_ thought Ethan humorously.

 _ **"The night is silent and Christmas is here. I couldn't ask for more than having you near."**_ sang Benny smiling and nuzzling Ethan's neck, tickling the seer and causing him to giggle. _**"Cuz I love you boy...I always will. And now I know the moment is right!"**_

He then jumped over the back of the couch to sit next to Ethan and snuggle up with him, by pulling the seer more closer to him. _**"Cuz, I've been waiting to give this gift tonight. I'm down on my knees, there's no better time. It's something to last as for as long as you live."**_ he sang lovingly. He gave Ethan a quick kiss on the lips before singing some more. _**"Tonight I'm gonna give you all my heart can give."**_

That whole lyric part, though, did confuse Ethan a bit. Benny wasn't down on his knees, which sounded very much like it would've been a marriage proposal if he did? And he wasn't proposing to him, so why choose a song that's about proposing, then?

Before he could think about it any further, Ethan was whisked away by Benny (suddenly) up from the couch and out to the middle of the floor, in front of the fireplace, where they slowed danced for a bit. Benny twirled a smiling and laughing Ethan around and then dipped him. He held him like that for a minute longer, staring into Ethan's eyes, before planting a heated kiss on the seer's lips that would warm any heart.

Ethan's cheeks turned a bright red in color from the kiss, and as he was getting back up Benny decided to surprise the seer by picking him up bridal style (causing him to yelp) and spinning him around with him in his arms. He then set Ethan back down gently. Ethan playfully smacked him on the arm for doing that to him randomly like that, but he loved it all the same.

They continued to slow dance again, while Benny went back to singing as they danced. _**"I thought I'd give you something shiny and new."**_ There it was again! Another reference about proposing! Ethan began to wonder if there was a reason why Benny had chosen this song.

 _ **"I tried to find something worthy of you. But I realized, when I looked inside..."**_ sang Benny harmoniously, as he stared deeply into Ethan's brown gorgeous eyes. Both, reflecting back the love that they had for each other. _**"There's some things that money can't buy! Oh no!"**_ he sang softly.

Ethan rested his head on Benny's chest, as they swayed slowly together in rhythm, dancing. He could hear every beat of Benny's heart and knew that with every beat it beats for only him (and vice versa with his).

 _ **"I feel the magic, whenever you're near. I feel it even more this time of the year. Cuz I love you boy. I always will. And now I know the moment is right."**_ sung Benny wholeheartedly, raising his tone an octave higher melodiously when he sung that last line. He placed Ethan's hands over his eyes, which confused the young seer.

"Benny?! Wha-" began to question Ethan bafflingly, before he was silenced by a finger being placed lightly on his lips. He smiled hearing a soft shushing noise coming from his boyfriend before feeling him removing the finger. So, the seer just stood there quietly, awaiting for his boyfriend to let him know when he can uncover his eyes.

Seconds, later he felt a tap on his hand. Taking it as his cue, Ethan uncovered his eyes. When he did, he noticed something strange, as he looked down.

Benny was down on one knee, smiling fondly up at him. He took Ethan's hand in his, as he went on with the rest of the song, as it fitted with what he was about to do next, perfectly.

 _ **"Cuz I've been waiting to give this gift tonight. I'm down on my knees, there's no better time. It's something to last for as long as you live."**_ The spell master reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a little black box, making the seer gasp in shock. Ethan couldn't believe his eyes! Was Benny about to...? Is he gonna do what he thinks he's gonna do? This was all very shocking to the young teenager.

 _ **"Tonight I'm gonna give you...,"**_ Benny let go of Ethan's hand (who had the other hand held hovering over his mouth to contain his stunned expression) to open the little box up to reveal a shining and sparkling ring within it. _**"all my heart can give."**_

Ethan could feel the tears brimming in his eyes at Benny's wonderful gift presented to him. He's never felt so much love for that goofy (and sometimes misguided) spell master than he does right at this very moment.

Benny smiled, seeing Ethan's reaction. _**"You know I'll always be true to you. And you know I'm the one you can turn to. Anytime, any place, or anywhere...you know that I'll always be there! Oh, baby!"**_ sang out Benny joyously with all of his heart and soul. He took Ethan's hand again and placed a gentle kiss on it, and held it over were his heart rested. He looked up at his boyfriend lovingly, gazing into those brown eyes that he loved ever so much and admired. _**"Cuz I've been waiting to give this gift tonight. I'm down on my knees, there's no better time. It's something to last for as long as you live. Tonight I'm gonna give you all my heart can give."**_

He then snapped his fingers, as the melody continued to play but this time with phantom voices singing the chorus part of the song in the background. _**"This gift tonight. I'm down on my knees, there's no better time."**_

While the ghostly voices sung in the background, Benny began to speak and pop the question to Ethan, yet again but this time with is own words. "So, Ethan Morgan...what'll be? Will you do me the honor of becoming my lovely fiancé and marry me?" asked Benny. "After we graduate high school and maybe finish our first year of college first, that is, so we'll be able to afford the wedding." he added in, snarky like.

 _ **"It's something to last for as long as you live."**_

Ethan stared down upon him, with tears falling from his eyes, smiling. "Of course, I'll marry you! How could I ever say no to a proposal like this?! So, my answer is yes, Benny Weir! I'll happily be your husband and become Mr. Morgan Weir with you!" answered Ethan happily and gratefully.

 _ **"Tonight I'm gonna give you all my heart can give."**_

Filled with excitement, Benny leapt up to embrace his now newly turned fiancé in a hug, which then became a kiss of passion and love for the seer. Ethan, filled with just as much joy, kissed back with just as much force into the passionate love filled kiss.

The piano's melody (along with the magically created mystery voices from nowhere) soon faded away and ended, as it had done it's duty in setting the mood for this special gift from Benny's heart.

Ending the kiss and slipping on the ring, Ethan looked at Benny curiously. "Um...Benny? How on Earth did you manage to buy an engagement ring, anyways? I know for a fact that you don't have the kind of money it takes to afford this thing?" he asked curiously. "You didn't use magic to create it did _you_? Or somehow found a way to counterfeit money to make it look exactly like the real deal, so you can buy it with no questions ask, huh?" questioned Ethan suspiciously with a raised brow. He knew how much Benny loved to use magic whenever he get's the chance. In fact, now that he thinks about it...Benny's first solution to a problem was always using magic, which usually only made it more worse for the two somehow.

Benny made a fake shocked expression with a hand over his heart, but figured his boyfriend would jump to such a conclusion because after all...Ethan knew him better than anybody else in the world. Except for maybe his grandmother, that is.

The spell master then chuckled at Ethan and kissed him on the lips briefly. "No, Ethan. I can guarantee that there was no magic involved when getting this gift for you, babe. In fact, the ring was actually Grandma's. Well...more of my mom's really." he stated with a smile, but then scrunched up his face into more of a thinking one. "You see, the ring was Grandma's at first, but when she got married to my grandpa and they switched them out for the gold wedding band rings, she decided to pass hers down to my dad to give to his future wife to be, as well." he explained easily enough.

"And then when he got married to Mom, he had decided to do the same to me. So, it was sort of like a family tradition and the ring is kind of like a family heirloom." finished Benny, with a beaming bright smile on his face.

Ethan gave a nod and smiled. "Awe! That's so sweet!" cooed Ethan. He leaned upwards to place a peck on his now fiancé's cheek. "I love it! Thank you, Benny for choosing me to be the next one who receives this lovely token of generations of love! And finding me worthy to wear it!" he said gratefully.

"Think nothing of it, my love! I'd happily give my heart to someone as wonderful as you! You deserve something this amazing for all you've done and given me through the years, E. And plus, every married couple always says that their other spouse is like their best friend. So, why not make my best friend my husband, am I right?" replied Benny genuinely, with a bright smile.

Ethan smiled back at him lovingly, but was then curious about something. "How did you know my ring size or that it would even fit me, for that matter?" he asked curiously.

Benny shrugged. "I remembered that time when we saved up enough money to get those Green Lantern special edition rings, last year."

"You memorized my ring size from back then?!" gasped Ethan impressively.

Benny nodded a 'yes'. "Well, yeah! I'm your best friend! It's my job to know every little detail about you!" he said, jokingly. Ethan blushed and grew a bit bashful from what he said. Benny smiled and pulled Ethan closer to him, wrapping an arm around him. He then lifted Ethan's hand up with the ring on it, with his free hand, to view the beautiful jewel that now rested upon his beloved fiancé's finger. He admired it's sparkling display and how well it looked on the seer's hand, officially marking him as his.

He brought the hand up to his lips and placed a small tender kiss on the hand, with his lips brushing against the diamond ring. He looked up into Ethan eyes and smiled. Nothing would ever be more beautiful than those brown beauties of his. Not even an engagement ring.

"So, does it fit? It's not too tight or too loose, is it?" he asked worryingly. "When I told Grandma about what I was gonna do and had asked for the ring (because after Mom had died Dad had left it with Grandma for safe keeping, while he was busy on his business trips and whatnot), she had agreed pay to get it resized for me to fit you. If it still doesn't quite feel right, considering back then the rings we ordered were going on a different finger other than our ring fingers, then let me know. Grandma said she'd would take us back to the shop to get it sized up, properly this time." explained Benny.

Ethan shook his head and placed a hand on Benny's cheek, caressing it lovingly. "No. It fits perfectly, Benny. Thank you!" he replied sweetly, with a smile.

The two smiled and then went in for another kiss, as the fireplace behind them crackled and burned, warming the room round them. But the fireplace wasn't the only thing that was burning brightly that night, as well. So, was the kiss that the two had shared together before it unfortunately had to come to an end as the front door was heard being unlocked and footsteps coming in.

They turned and smiled when everyone came in, cold and shivering from their time of caroling out in the snow. "Hey, everybody! How was the caroling?" greeted Ethan, happily.

"Great, actually!" beamed Sarah happily with a smile. "Yeah, except for Rory getting into a losing snowball fight with some of the neighborhood kids and Jane's friends." snickered Erica, trying not to laugh at how a teenage vampire boy could lose to a bunch of 10 year olds in the first place.

"Hey! Those little munchkins were more craftier than I thought they would be! And they had me out numbered, too!" defended Rory. He then crossed his arms and made a pouty face. "And besides...I went easy on them, anyways, since they were just a bunch of kids, anyways." he pouted, mumbling to himself.

Erica just rolled her eyes at him, while Sarah and Jane giggled.

"So!" spoke Mrs. Morgan suddenly, looking at Benny with a kind smile on her face. "How did it _go_? Did he say yes? I hope that he did!" she asked him, rambling on a bit with a hopeful look on her face. Everyone turned to the two with anticipation in their eyes as if awaiting for an answer.

Ethan went wide eyed with surprise. He then looked over to an embarrassed looking Benny. "Did they all know about this?!" he asked shockingly to Benny.

The spell master was kind of a bit hesitant at first with his answer, but answered him nonetheless. " _Yeeaah_! They all knew about me proposing to you in advanced." he answered back sheepishly, drawing out the 'yeah' and blushing. He then quickly got over it and explained his reasoning.

"I kind a had to. I mean, I wanted to get your parents blessing first, before I did anything. So, that was my second stop after I told Grandma. And of course, they said yes to it. Even Jane was thrilled about the idea of me becoming her brother-in-law!" explained Benny, chuckling at the part about Jane being thrilled about him marrying her brother. "I then told the girls and Rory because...why not?" he added, shrugging. "After that I had filled everybody in on how I wanted to propose to you. They all agreed on it and that's where the idea of them going out to do some Christmas caroling, while me and you stayed here alone, came from! They all thought it was really romantic. Especially, the girls and your mom."

"And your _dad_? Is he alright with us getting married, as well?" wondered Ethan, glancing over to the said person in question.

Mr. Weir looked at him and smiled. "I am!" he nodded happily. "Over these past few months, I've seen how close you two are and how much you two mean to each other. And I would love to have you as part of the Weir family and as my son-in-law, too." spoke Benny's father genuinely with a smile to match.

Ethan smiled at that. "As am I, dear." added in Evelyn fondly. "And it'd be nice to finally have someone else around to help keep him out of trouble and from doing stupid things when I'm not around. I can rest peacefully when my time comes, and I'm dead and buried without worrying about the boy getting into _all sorts_ of trouble and wreaking havoc upon the world." she joked humorously, but with a bit of truth to her words, as well.

Benny could be a handful, at times and she knew that too. If anything, he was probably even more of a handful than his father was, growing up! She could only hope that he would someday grow out of his foolish behavior and start thinking more first before acting or wanting to always take the easy way out, instead. Maybe living a married life with Ethan might help change how more responsible he'll be from now on in the future? But then again, this is Benny we're talking about.

Everyone laughed with her, except for Benny, who stood there with a red face, fidgeting around and shying away a bit. Ethan giggled and kissed him on his red, embarrassed cheek to ease some of the tension and embarrassment he was feeling right now. Benny relaxed some and smiled, and gave a kiss on his cheek back, as thanks.

"Well, judging by the way they're still all cuddly-wuddly with each other and stuff," began Jane speaking up now, and fake cringing in disgust at the two after she said that. "I'm assuming it all worked out and my dorky brother said yes, then?" she presumed cockily with a smirk and her hands on her hips.

The two boys looked at her and then giggled. "Yes, Jane! I said yes to Benny's marriage proposal! So, now you'll have twice the big brothers to blackmail." replied Ethan amusingly to her with a smile and an eye roll at the end.

Jane stood there and grinned widely at the thought. Benny gave his fiancé a nudge in the side. "Hey! She already blackmails me out of my money, anyways!" he pointed out amusingly, making them both laugh.

Squealing could then be heard coming from the female vampires in the room, as they were excited because they knew that they get to help plan the wedding. "EEEEEK! I'm so excited! We get to be bridesmaids and get to help with the wedding! EEEEK!" squealed Sarah, jumping up and down with Erica in excitement and joy.

"I know! And with our help, this wedding is gonna be _AMAZING_!" screeched Erica happily. "I can see it now..." she trailed off, daydreaming about it with a big fat smile on her face.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Just wait a second here!" interrupted Ethan, ending the girls little freak out moment. Erica and Sarah stopped with all the bursting energy and turned to face the seer. "Who said we're going all out for our wedding? I mean, I'm perfectly happy with just a small and simple one with just the people in this very room." stated Ethan seriously.

Both girls then pouted at him. "Well, that's not a very impressive wedding to have, Ethan. I mean, you're basically just getting HITCH if we do it that a way." retorted Erica with slight disappointment in her voice.

Ethan was about to say something, but Benny then cut him off with a kiss on the lips. "She's right, babe!" said Benny, agreeing with Erica. "And besides, you deserve a full blown out wedding with all the bells and whistles, to boot! I think it'll be _magical_!" he implied sweetly, winking at the end.

Ethan rolled his eyes at him and lightly shoved him. "You just want a big wedding because you're Benny Weir. The man who likes to GO BIG or GO HOME!" he joked playfully.

Benny chuckled and pulled Ethan into his arms, just holding him there like that, swaying a bit. He kissed Ethan on the head. "Well, yeah! Of course, I do! It's a Weir thing!" he added jokingly, as well, grinning.

Ethan just shook his head and mumbled in a snarky way, "More like a Benny thing, really." He smiled, as he rested his head on his fiancé's shoulder, enjoying the embrace of his arms.

"So, come on, _Ethan_! What'd yah say? Can _wee_?" begged the girls, batting their eyelashes innocently at him.

Ethan just rolled his eyes at them. "Sure! Why not?! Go for it!" he answered annoyingly, but smiled afterwards. Sarah and Erica squealed again with excitement. "But I still get the final say in everything we pick!" quickly interjected Ethan, boldly. "It is my wedding after all!" The two females finally calmed down and gave a nod meaning 'ok' to the young seer.

"Hey! What about me?! Don't I get a say in all this?!" questioned Benny, slightly offended. "And don't you mean, ' _our'_ wedding, Ethan?" he added, putting air quotes around the word 'our' and emphasizing the word as he said it, as well.

The seer just shrugged nonchalantly. "Maybe a little." he replied simply. "I mean, you're not exactly 'Mr. Party Planner' here, B. And you suck when it comes to making the right decisions, too." supplied Ethan some more.

"Yeah! You're right about that one, babe! I do tend to make the crappiest decisions every once in awhile." agreed Benny in the same manner. "So, it's probably wise to just leave all the heavy planning up to you and the girls, after all. You are the girl in this relationship, _anyways_." humored Benny, teasingly to his seer fiancé, which earned him a swift slap on the forearm.

He chuckled as he lightly rubbed the stinging sensation, from Ethan's slap on the arm, away. Everyone laughed at the two grooms-to-be little banter at one another before someone made the suggestion of making some hot cocoa for everybody to end the night off with.

* * *

After the party was over, everyone left the Weir residence to return home. Ethan had decided to stay over at Benny's that night so they can bask in glow of being a newly engaged couple for moment longer. They didn't want the feeling to ever end, even though they both knew that it wouldn't.

Ethan and Benny had went up to Benny's room to just hang out for few minutes before crashing in bed together. Ethan plopped down on Benny's bed tiredly with a sigh of contentment. Benny chuckled lightly at him, as he turned on the radio to some Christmas music. He turned the volume down just a smidge, as to not disturb his grandmother. Plus, he really just wanted it as a bit of background noise because why not? It's still Christmas, after all!

He walked on over to the bed and slowly got in it, making Ethan smile. He climbed on over Ethan, leaving little butterfly kisses all along his body, going up to his face and then ending with a deep one on the lips.

"So, tell me that wasn't the best Christmas you ever had? _Eh_ , soon to be Mr. Weir?" smirked Benny in a husky voice, looking down at his future husband.

Ethan giggled and brought a hand up to his chin tilting it upwards slightly, thinking. "Eh. It was alright, I guess." he quipped nonchalantly, shrugging. The teen hovering over him looked at him with a blank expression, making Ethan laugh. He brought his arms up and wrapped them around Benny's neck, smiling lovingly. "Actually, it was the best damn Christmas EVER, Mr. Morgan." he added, bringing the now happy spell master down closer to him, into a kiss.

They rolled over onto their sides, while still locking lips with one another. Hands drifted upwards, getting entangled and intertwined in their shaggy brown hair.

Then something struck the spell master, as he realized something. "Ethan, baby? You never did give me _your_ Christmas present?" he asked curiously, pulling away from the seer's lips to give him a odd look.

Ethan rolled his eyes and leaned over the bed to reach under it to grab something. He pulled out a gift wrapped box and presented it to Benny. Benny sat up and looked at him weirdly at first, but shrugged and decided to open it.

When he did, he found a small red and white Santa hat laying inside. He looked up at Ethan in confusion, but quickly saw where he was going with this and grinned.

He placed the hat on his head and slid Ethan on to his lap, holding him steady like a little kid on Santa's lap but as more of a straddle.

"So, little boy...have you've been _good_ or a _naughty_ this year?" asked Benny in his best Santa Claus voice.

Ethan chuckled and replied, "Well, Benny Claus...it really all depends on your definition of _naughty_ , now doesn't it?"

Benny pulled him closer and gripped Ethan a little bit more tighter as he got really close to his face. "So, tell old Benny Claus what it is that you're wanting for Christmas this year?" he asked in his Santa voice, but a little bit more seductive like.

Ethan smiled. "Well, Mr. Claus...I thought that it would've been obvious by now." he hinted flirtingly. Benny Claus just shook his head 'no'. Ethan giggled and said, "You!" lowly in a soft subtle tone. "All I want for Christmas is you!" he repeated, whispering it in Benny's ear.

Benny smiled widely, as Ethan leaned down to kiss him thus making Benny fall down onto his back. Ethan grabbed the blankets and pulled them up over their heads, as they both scooted under it, covering them up completely.

* * *

As the blankets moved around and moaning noises could be heard (while clothes were thrown everywhere out from under the moving blankets), a certain tune (that fits with what Ethan had just said perfectly) begins to play in the background on the radio. The song "All I Want For Christmas, Is You" rings out quitely into the darkness of the room, as snow still falls from the cloudy sky above. The town's townhall bell rings and chimes out into the distance outside, signaling that midnight has come and that Christmas time has now officially ended.

But even though the holiday has ended and soon the year will too...for two teenage boys in love...it has only just begun for them. For this night was anything BUT silent, as the two expressed their true love and desire for one another into the cold night, warming their hearts (and bodies) with their love. As it was _truly_ a merry Christmas to all and all a good night.

The End.

* * *

 **A/N: And that's the twelfth and final chapter of Twelve Months Of Bethan! AAAAAHH! *then starts breaking down into tears* I can't believe it's finally over! Ahhh! *starts crying again, but then grabs a tissue***

 **So, that was it! The last chapter to this story. *sniffle* How was it? I hope it was everything that you've been waiting for. I mean, THEY JUST GOT ENGAGED TO GET MARRIED! Duh! Lol! :P**

 **So, which one was your favorite chapter/month/holiday? Please, review and tell me! I would love to know! And to know what your thoughts were about this chapter, as well! :)**

 **Oh! But it's not over yet... ;) I've planned to do a little bonus chapter, later on down the road sometime next year. It won't be posted onto this story, but instead posted as a separate story. It'll be pretty much just a one-shot, though, like the rest of the chapters are. As for what it'll be about? Well...you'll just to have wait and see to find out! Hehehe! ;P And I'm not going to add it to my profile on the up coming fics part, either! I want to keep it a secret. ;)**

 **So, it is with great pleasure and honor that I now officially mark this story as COMPLETE! Lol! It's been one hell of a year! Maybe, kind of, sort a? *shrugs* Anyways, we've survived another year and with our favorite magic wielding and future seeing duo of a couple right there by our sides the entire time! As we got to see how they've spent their holidays together as a couple! :)**

 **So, Merry Christmas to all who celebrate the holiday and a Happy Holidays to those who celebrate a different holiday around this time of the year! And may the next year be filled with prosperity and good fortune to you all! I'll be seeing you all around in some of my other stories or even maybe in some of yours as a reviewer! Bye! :)**


End file.
